Dieciocho años
by Eienhy
Summary: Solo tienes que esperar, cuando tenga 18 años podras hacer lo que quieras con él... aunque nunca calculamos el hecho de que fuera él quien no quisiera esperar...Ulquihime
1. Solo hace falta un reencuentro

Dieciocho años.

**Solo falta… un reencuentro.**

Kurosaki kun llegó junto con Kuchiki san agitando lo que parecía un pergamino, al menos el color amarillento lo hacía parecer como tal. Me mostró su nombre escrito pulcramente con tinta negra. Hace dos años él había reencarnado, aquí, en Japón. Estaba vivo, cerca de mí…

- ¿eso significa que tiene dos años?

- Sí, eso parece.

Tatsuki suspiró y se reacomodó en la silla. Orihime le había contado todo lo sucedido en Hueco mundo, la idea de que su amiga se había enamorado de alguien que la había, prácticamente secuestrado, le parecía en principio un error que con el tiempo corregiría, pero lo cierto era que después de dos años de lo ocurrido, Orihime seguía pensando en ese misterioso hombre.

- ¿estás de acuerdo en que es un niño?

- Si

- ¿y aún así lo amas?

- Tatsuki chan, pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver ahora sé que está bien, que está comenzando una nueva vida, y que tengo la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo

- ¿solo verlo es suficiente para ti?

- Es suficiente para mí.

- Mmmm... bueno solo tienes que esperar 16 años

- Orihime ladeo la cabeza con incomprensión, su amiga le sonrió del otro lado de la mesa de forma picara.

- ¿16 años?

- Así, es. En 16 años él tendrá 18 y entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras con él.

- ¡Tatsuki chan!

- ¿qué? Si el amor que sientes por él es tanto como dices, entonces, no importa el tiempo que pase, tú seguirás queriéndolo ¿cierto? ¿Y porque reprimir tus sentimientos, solo porque es menor que tú?

- Tatsuki chan nada me asegura que sea el mismo o que yo no cambie, le llevó más de 10 años, para ese entonces… ningún chico de 18 se fijaría en mí.

- ¿pero qué dices? Comiendo bien y haciendo mucho ejercicio serás una mujer hermosa y muy deseada, ¡ya verás!

- Inoue se limitó a sonreír con incredulidad. Girando lentamente la cuchara en la taza revolviendo el té… las manecillas del reloj también comenzaran a girar… 16 años es mucho tiempo, todo y nada puede pasar en ese tiempo, ¿esperaría por él…16 años?

Cuando somos pequeños imaginamos que vamos a ser en el futuro, astronautas, futbolistas, médicos, enfermeras… muchas profesiones pasan por nuestra cabeza, jugamos a serlo, nos divertimos con ello… y poco a poco nos creamos una idea de lo que realmente queremos ser, trabajamos para serlo y un día si nos esforzamos lo logramos.

- Inoue sensei, el director está esperando.

- Si, ya voy.

Han pasado 14 años desde que tuve esa conversación con Tatsuki chan y me convertí en profesora de preparatoria, mi trabajo me gusta, me llevo bien con mis alumnos y alumnas; y a demás trabajo con Tatsuki chan, ella es la profesora de gimnasia. Todos los días son divertidos y hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo escolar.

14 años… ahora él debe tener 16 años ¿cierto? Solo faltan dos años, a veces pienso esto, llevó la cuenta inconscientemente. En el pasado me pregunte si lo esperaría, ahora pienso que falta muy poco para buscarlo de nuevo, para descubrir si ha cambiado, porque yo, no he cambiado… bueno, he cumplido años, termine la universidad, tengo otra forma de vida, pero mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado. No importa lo que pasará yo siempre pensaba en él, siempre preguntándome que estaría haciendo…

Pero hoy no puedo pensar en él hoy tengo trabajo que hacer, seré asesora de un grupo de segundo año, hoy todo comienza de nuevo, con las listas en la mano y paso firme me dirijo al salón. Hoy todo comienza de nuevo.

- ¿Ya te toca mi grupo?

- Mmm… ¿clase 1-D?

- Ajá

- Si, es el grupo que tengo ahora.

- Trátalos bien, Orihime, acaban de tener clase conmigo.

- Jaja ¿ya los torturaste desde el primer día Tatsuki chan?

- Por supuesto. Se debe iniciar con energía,

- Estoy segura de los dejaste vacios, Tatsuki chan.

Ya conozco esto, en cuento entre al salón veré a 30 chicos sudorosos y cansados, con hambre y que probablemente no me pondrán atención.

- ¡Buenos días! De pie... sentados. Soy Inoue Orihime, seré su profesora de literatura este año, espero que nos llevemos bien y que aprovechemos al máximo este tiempo juntos.

Los miré rápidamente, se veían justo como lo imagine, sonriendo abrí la lista.

- Muy bien, voy a pasar lista, por favor pónganse de pie para que los vaya conociendo. Aizawa…

- Presente-

- Amai

- Presente

- Amemiya

- Presente

- Arima

- Aquí

Número cuatro en la lista, sentado en la cuarta fila, en el cuarto asiento… debe ser coincidencia… Arima Hideki, dice la lista…Cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel clara... debe ser un error, sí, eso, quizás vi mal.

- Arima

- ¿sí?- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie de nuevo, y al hacerlo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar.

- N-nada toma asiento.

No, no hay error… es él… esto debe ser un broma, Ulquiorra es… mi alumno.

...

* * *

Esta historia la leyo un amigo y me dijo " ya así, que este sea tu primer capitulo" así que haciendole caso lo publico. Me cuesta trabajo escribir por capitulo, pero me esforzare en cada uno de ellos, ya que la historia ya esta completa en mi cabeza. aun así espero sus comentarios, saber si la idea les gusta y cualquiera aportación , incluso si el nuevo nombre de Ulquiorra les gusta.. todo lo que quieran. Queria que todo tuviera que ver con el numero cuatro, se noto verdad? hasta la edad de Ulquiorra (16) es multiplo de cuatro..

Esto es solo porque me gustaría el regreso de este espada...bueno ya, espero que les guste!


	2. Solo hace falta sacar conclusiones

**Dieciocho años**

_Solo hace falta…sacar conclusiones._

Las personas deben saber las posibilidades de que sus deseos se vean cumplidos, siempre nos dicen que no importa que, todos nuestros sueños se pueden hacer realidad, que equivocados están, siempre hay circunstancias ajenas o propias que limitan a nuestros sueños.

Nada ha cambiado, la distancia entre el sueño y la realidad es la misma que hace 16 años, al parecer, el destino es cruel y no se puede luchar en su contra, hace falta más de una vida, para poder siquiera desafiarlo.

Aun si cierro los ojos nada cambia, todo permanece estático, oxidado… en este mundo, lo volví a ver, debería ser suficiente, tiene que ser suficiente, no hay otra forma, no es como dice Tatsuki chan, arriesgarse no es una opción ni para él ni para mí. Nada en su nueva vida debe ser una nube que oculte el sol, mucho menos yo.

Cada día que pasa lo observo, en clase, en el patio, mantengo su figura en mi mente para el resto del día, su delgada y alta figura con el porte desgravado de todo adolescente, su caminar tranquilo, sus eternas manos en los bolsillos y su cabello despeinado.

Quiero quedarme con esa imagen en mi mente, tatuarla en mis recuerdos, para que cuando él se gradué y no lo vuelva a ver, aun tenga algo de él que pueda reflejar en la luna.

-o-o-o-

-Arima no molestes a Jima sensei de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo no lo molesto

- Si, si, "solo das tu opinión", deberías intentar ser menos cruel con tus opiniones… ya, ¡fuera de aquí!

El joven dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, al abrir la puerta casi tropieza con quien reconoció como su profesora de literatura, le dirigió un saludo somero y se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a su salón de clases.

-¿pasó algo Tatsuki chan?

-no realmente, no sé qué le dijo a Jima sensei pero ahora ese viejito anda buscando cualquier escusa para castigarlo, esta vez fue al cabello, ayer el uniforme…

-Jima sensei no soporta que lo contradigan.

-sí, y ese chico tiene la lengua afilada ¿siempre fue así?, ya sabes…antes.

Orihime asintió sonriendo, al tiempo que recordaba como las palabras gélidas de Ulquiorra la enojaron tanto que le propino una bofetada, ahora parecía un recuerdo agradable, pero en ese momento, aunque no lo demostrara, tuvo miedo de que él le regresara la ofensa, pero no lo hizo, se limito a mirarla, dar media vuelta e irse.

-¿Ha cambiado?- dijo Tatsuki al observar la sonrisa de Orihime

-En algunas cosas. Tiene una nueva vida, creció en un hogar con amor ya no es la figura solitaria que recuerdo, ahora tiene amigos…

-¡ah! Esos dos sí que son un desastre...

-o-o-o-

Él sonríe, tenue e imperceptible para un ojo no entrenado, pero sonríe, pasa una a una las páginas del libro en sus manos, el viento juega con su cabello, se encuentra en la azotea, su lugar favorito de lectura, para el almuerzo y saltarse clases, le gusta la soledad del lugar, el susurro del viento. A su lado sus amigos charlan animadamente, encaramados en el barandal que rodea el borde como forma de protección.

Tamiya tuerce la boca mientras el cigarrillo prohibido oscila entre sus dedos, balanceándose de un lado a otro tirando la ceniza acumulada.

-Inoue sensei es linda ¿no creen?

-Sí, envidio su cabello, me voy a dejar crecer el cabello como ella.

-Yamada, deberías empezar por quitarte ese horrible tinte rosa.

-Es fiusha, tarado.

-como sea, ¡hey, Hideki! ¿Verdad que Inoue sensei es preciosa?

-¿quién?

Dejando el libro en el piso, se levanto y acerco a sus amigos.

-¡waaa te quiero matar! ¡La belleza pelirroja! Hasta estás leyendo el libro que dejo de tarea.

-¡ah ya!

-"ah ya" ¿qué clase de hombre eres?

-déjalo Tamiya, quizás Hide chan es como yo.

-Sueña, Yamada.

Hideki se inclino en el barandal, en el edificio contiguo varios profesores estaban reunidos, Inoue se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana su largo cabello caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, su grácil silueta dibujada contra el cristal.

-a que es linda- insistió Tamiya.

- Si, lo es- dijo Hideki.

-¡Wow es la primera vez que te oigo decir que una chica es linda!

-eso no es verdad- dijo apartándose del barandal y tomando su libro del piso.

- Tu mamá no cuenta, Hideki

- ¡cállate!

-o-o-o-

Cuando llegué al salón, las chicas gritaban y había un gran alboroto, me abrí paso como pude, lo que vi me quito el aliento, Arima kun luchaba por librarse del agarre de Tamiya kun y Yamada kun, de su labio inferior emanaba sangre que se deslizaba por su barbilla, del otro lado Amakumi kun un alumno de tercero le gritaba, con los puños listos para un nuevo golpe.

-¿¡que sucede aquí! ¡Amakumi!¡Arima!

-¡Ese idiota se metió con la novia de mi amigo!-grito Amakumi kun

- ¿Acaso eres sordo? Ya te dije que no se dé que hablas- le contesto Arima kun intentando de nuevo soltarse de sus amigos.

- ¡ten el valor de aceptarlo! Ella dijo tu nombre.

- ¡eso no significa que fui yo! ¿Valor, dices? – dijo Arima kun- ¿Dónde está tu amigo? ¿No debería él tener el _valor _ para venir? O ¿está llorando en algún rincón?

- ¡Cierra la boca!

- ¡Basta ya!- grite expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones- esto, por lo que haya sido, se termino. Amakumi, Arima, los dos, a la subdirección… pero ¡ya!

Amakumi chistó y salió enfurruñado. Arima kun, se libero de sus amigos, con el pulgar se limpio la sangre y me siguió.

-o-o-o-

-¿y Arisawa sensei?- dijo la subdirectora.

-No se encuentra, pero yo me haré cargo de Arima kun

-de acuerdo, ahora bien, el problema fue porque…

-es claro, subdirectora, que este jovencito- dijo Jima sensei señalando a Arima kun- es un problema para esta institución, ahora busca rencillas con sus compañeros de grados avanzados, es obvio que necesita disciplina inmediatamente.

-discúlpeme Jima sensei pero Arima kun sostiene que no hizo nada.

-¿y usted le cree ciegamente Inoue sensei?

-por supuesto, como puede ver el único agredido aquí fue Arima kun, no veo ningún rasguño en Amakami kun y además digame Jima sensei, ¿Qué hace un alumno de tercer año buscando pelea con uno de primero?

-¡él se metió con la novia de mi amigo!- intervino Amakumi

-Arima kun dice que no lo hizo y en todo caso Amakumi concuerdo con él, ¿no debería ser tu amigo el que salde sus cuentas?...Subdirectora, creo que esto es claro

-Así parece.

-Por favor subdirectora- dijo Jima sensei acercándose al escritorio- ¿de verdad cree que este jovencito no hizo algo para ganarse ese golpe?

- eso es innegable, Jima sensei, pero no tenemos pruebas de ello. Así que por favor, le pido que aplique el correctivo necesario a Amakumi kun. Pueden retirarse. Inoue sensei, de usted espero que comunique lo sucedido a Arisawa sensei, ella decidirá si merece castigo y Arima kun por favor ve a la enfermería. Eso todo.

-o-o-o-

Caminando por el pasillo con Arima kun a mis espaldas, sonrió por mi triunfo contra el obstinado Jima sensei, estoy feliz por ello.

-Sensei.

-¿Si? Arima kun- me giro para mirarlo, y camino de espaldas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué creyó en mí?

Me detuve, haciéndolo pararse bruscamente para que no chocara conmigo.

-¿Acaso mentiste Arima kun?

- No.

- Entonces no hay problema- dije girando y reanudando mi marcha normalmente, él me siguió- En clase siempre viertes tus opiniones, sincera y crudamente por ello no creo que seas el tipo de chico que miente y además, tampoco considero que seas el tipo de chico que se mete con las novias de otros.

Sonreí y me detuve en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Anda entra, y regresa a clase pronto, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Él me miró, el profundo color de sus ojos pareció analizarme como en antaño, parpadeó, asintió y giró el pomo de la puerta.

-Sensei.

-¿mmh?

- Gracias. Me alegro que haya sido usted quien me defendió, si hubiera sido Arisawa sensei, me habría golpeado antes de escucharme.

Solo atine a sonreírle.

-o-o-o-

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad? Tamiya.

El mencionado se encogió en su asiento y murmuró un "lo siento", Hideki suspiró y se dejo caer en la silla.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que no uses mi nombre cuando buscas chicas?

- Es que el mío no me gusta

- ¿Y es mi problema? Reclámale a tus padres

-Ya, ya lo siento, además de que te quejas ¿acaso no te defendió Inoue kawaii sensei?- dijo alzando las cejas en tono pícaro y ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de su interlocutor.

-o-o-o-

-Go-uchi- es el tipo más odioso que hay en el mundo entero, lo odio, lo odio…

-Ya lo sabemos Yamada, ya nos has dicho- dijo Tamiya mordiendo su sandwich

-Pero hoy es peor, no deja de hablar del regalo que trae, ha de ser una baratija… ¿no crees Hide chan?

-…

-¡como siempre Hide chan me ignora!-

-Deberías aceptarlo "Hide chan" no te quiere.

-¡Eso no es cierto Tamiya! Yo soy su mejor amigo.

-Te equivocas, ese, soy yo.

-Es verdad

- ¡Waa que cruel eres Hide chan!

Yamada se revolvió en su asiento haciendo un puchero, Tamiya rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Y para quien es el regalo de Gouchi o qué?- preguntó para hacer olvidar a su amigo de su tragedia actual.

-¡ah! Dice que es para Inoue sensei… dice que hoy es su cumpleaños. Ni yo lo sabía, ese molesto de Gouchi ojala se le atore el almuerzo.

- Jajaja.

Arima mira sobre el hombro de Tamiya. Ahí del otro lado del salón Gouchi hablaba con sus amigos y justo frente a él, en el pupitre, colocado con sumo cuidado: el regalo.

-o-o-o-

Pequeño, cuadrado y dorado ¿qué será?, la verdad, poco le importa. Lo tiene en la palma de la mano y no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué lo tiene, solo sabe que está ahí y no será entregado.

Yamada tiene razón, Gouchi es odioso, mira que saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de sensei y no decirle a nadie para quedar bien, esa sí que era mala leche.

Balanceo el pequeño regalo de una mano a otra, ¡Que ligero era! Quizás es un anillo, o algo así… "que importa" se repite, ahora es suyo, ¿qué hará con él? Lo piensa mientras camina distraído por el patio de la escuela aventando al aire el pequeño paquete y atrapándolo de nuevo.

Se detuvo frente a la barda que separaba a la escuela del resto del mundo. Lo sopeso por última vez y sin pensarlo más se deshizo del regalo, que desapareció detrás de aquella barda.

-o-o-o-

Arima kun caminaba por el patio en hora prohibida para andar deambulando por ahí sin permiso, así que me acerque para reprimirlo, después de todo a la siguiente hora tenia clase conmigo.

De pronto se detuvo y aventó algo pequeño y dorado al otro lado de la barda, me pregunte por un segundo que era, pero en ese instante el timbre de cambio de hora sonó y Arima kun echo a correr rumbo al edificio, haciéndome desistir de ir a regañarlo, quizás, pensé, solo quiero hablar con él y tengo que, por todos los medios, evitar contacto con él.

Había mucho bullicio en el salón cuando entré, temí que fuera otra pelea, pero, al acercarme solo era Gouchi kun vaciando su mochila y pupitre.

-¿qué pasá Gouchi kun?

-¡Inoue sensei!- dijo él con los ojos vidriosos- ¡estaba aquí y ya no está!

-¿Qué Gouchi kun?

-Su regalo, era una cajita envuelta en papel dorado.

-¿dorado?

De inmediato mi mirada se dirigió a Arima kun, que miraba la escena distraído.

-Busca bien Gouchi kun seguro que esta por ahí. El resto vaya tomando asiento, voy por unas copias para la clase y vuelvo… Arima kun ¿me acompañas?

Él dio un respingo, me observó como antes, analizándome, un segundo después se levantó y me siguió. Lo lleve a la sala de maestros que en ese momento se encontraba vacía.

-Arima kun, quizás me equivoco, pero hace unos momentos te vi aventar algo dorado fuera de la escuela, ¿era eso el regalo de Gouchi kun?

Él solo desvió la mirada, era la primera vez que él hacia eso.

-¿Arima kun?

-Sí- dijo- era el regalo de Gouchi

-¿Por qué lo aventaste?

-¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendido, parecía que no había pensado en eso cuando lo hizo- no lo sé

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo, Arima kun?

-No lo sé, yo solo…me molesto, me molesto que él sabía de su cumpleaños, sensei.

-¿mi cumpleaños?- era verdad era mi cumpleaños casi lo había olvidado.

- sí, él no dijo nada, se pasó el día presumiendo el regalo que le iba a dar, sensei y eso me molesto.

- ¿esto es solo porque Gouchi kun te cae mal?

-¿Gouchi?

Arima kun pareció meditarlo, cerró los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No- dijo- para mi Gouchi no existía hasta el día de hoy… a mi Gouchi me da igual.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé, él no me importa, me molesto que él supiera de su cumpleaños, sensei, que él supiera más de usted que yo, fue lo que me enojo.

Me miró y avanzo hacia mi mientras hablaba, hilando a cada paso sus pensamientos, yo solo atine a retroceder.

-¿Eso te enojo, Arima kun?

-sí, porque…debe ser porque…usted me gusta, sensei.

Choque con un librero que se tambaleo con su contenido, yo también temblaba, sus palabras y su cercanía me afectaban.

-A- Arima kun

-Estaba celoso… ¿no es así? Sensei- me miró y se acerco más, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo- debe ser eso.

De pronto pareció convencido y satisfecho con su conclusión. Ladeo el rostro y me acorralo con sus brazos.

-Me gusta, sensei

Y sin más, me besó.

…o...

* * *

Gracias a sus palabras aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por otro lado solo comentar algunas cosas, quería que Ulqui fuera un adolescente normal con buenos amigos, así nacieron Tamiya y Yamada y quería que estos tuvieran diferentes personalidades que contrastaran entre sí, por eso Tamiya segun yo es un mujeriego , vago y Yamada es gracioso y afeminado, además estoy segura de que saben quien es... el tinte de su cabello lo dice todo, ¿a que si? y Tamiya... no se quien es él aún... Tambien todo adolescente tiene problemas, con profesores y compañeros, he aqui la razon de Jima sensei y Amakumi.

waaa demasiada invencion de nombre, no se ni de donde saque algunos, me pregunto cual será el nombre de Tamiya que no le gusta... Gouchi si es un nombre feo ( de donde salio? no tengo idea)... y por cierto fiusha se escribe así? jejeje

Por último un agradecimiento a mi amigo E-kun, que siempre lee mi locuras, y como es un sabelotodo en Bleach siempre me corrige y me regaña... esta vez me dijo " ¿que no te pudiste contener?, tan rápido el beso"... si lo siento, ya me urgia que se besaran...

¡Ah si! ¡feliz año 2011!


	3. Solo hace falta  declarar la guerra

**Dieciocho años**

_Solo hace falta… una declaración de guerra._

Tibio, el tacto de sus labios es tibio. En aquel tiempo no pude besarlo, ni siquiera sabía que quería hacerlo, fue después que, en su ausencia empecé a imaginar cómo sería y por alguna razón siempre pensé que sus labios serían fríos como el hielo y que yo me encargaría de derretir ese hielo. Pero esta situación es lo contrario, soy yo quien se está derritiendo.

El suave toque de sus labios, me ha robado un beso con ternura, no hay nada mejor que eso. Cierro mis ojos, me entrego al momento. El beso del hombre que amo es dulce y amable, pero también es torpe e inocente porque es el beso de un adolescente, de mi alumno.

Y con eso regreso a la realidad, abro los ojos, lo empujo y me separo de él, veo en su mirada desconcierto.

-¿sensei?

-esto, esto… Arima aléjate un poco…si, bien. No creas que me harás olvidar el incidente de Gouchi kun con esto que acabas de hacer.

-¿Gouchi? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gouchi con…?

-Toma esto Arima- dije dándole un fajo de hojas- llévalos a clase.

-Pero sensei yo…

-Rápido, rápido, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

- sensei…

- ve te digo- lo empuje por la espalda hacia la salida- yo te alcanzo en un minuto. Y Arima kun, vamos a hacer de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.

Desde el marco de la puerta él me miró, abrió la boca para refutar y entonces cerré la puerta, porque sabía que si pasaba un segundo más me habría retractado.

Suspiro intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón y me recuerdo a mi misma que él ya no es el Ulquiorra de Hueco mundo, es solo mi alumno, soy su maestra, él es menor de edad y yo soy la adulta aquí, soy quien debe mantener la cordura, quien no debe pensar en él más que como un alumno, pero ahora todo se vuelve tan difícil.

Cuando regresé al salón todos me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, Gouchi kun obviamente no encontró su regalo y di mi clase lo mejor que pude con una persistente mirada esmeralda sobre mí.

-o-o-o-

-¡sensei!

Es el término de clases, lo escucho y apresuro el paso, pero él es más rápido que yo y me intercepta.

-sensei, ¿tiene algo que hacer?

-ir a casa- lo esquivo y sigo caminado, él me sigue.

-puedo acompañarla

- ¿para qué querrías acompañarme? Pudiendo ir por ahí con Yamada y Tamiya.

-pero yo prefiero estar con usted.

Me detengo y lo observo. Él espera mi respuesta, tranquilo, impasible, como siempre.

-Arima kun si quieres jugar, ve con tus amigos- le digo, entró a la sala de maestros y cierro lo puerta tras de mí.

-o-o-o-

-Ya llegue.

-Bienvenido

Hideki entra a la cocina, recibiendo una sonrisa de su madre.

-¿comiste con tus amigos?

-no, hoy no

-entonces comamos juntos.

Por toda respuesta, el chico suspira y se sienta dejando en la mesa su mochila.

-¿pasó algo?... Baja eso.

-no, nada- dice obedeciendo a regañadientes la orden de su madre.

-¿seguro?

-si

Arima Giselle, mira a su hijo a los ojos, los mismos ojos que ella, de un profundo color verde, lo analiza, sabe que lo que haya sido, su hijo no le contará, porque de seguro se trata de chicas y no hay nada más vergonzoso para un adolescente que hablar de chicas con su mamá. Pero a través de sus ojos sabe que tampoco es algo por lo cual preocuparse. Así que decide cambiar de tema al tiempo que coloca un tazón con galletas y una jarra de agua en la mesa.

-Hideki, ¿recuerdas a los Merkel?

-Eran los vecinos que teníamos cuando vivimos un tiempo en Alemania ¿no?- dijo mordisqueando una galleta.

-Exacto, su hija Annette, vendrá unos días a Japón, para perfeccionar el idioma.

-ajá

-¿recuerdas a Annette, verdad? Jugaban mucho juntos cuando eran niños.

-lo recuerdo.

-bueno, hable con tu papá y está de acuerdo en que Annette se quedé aquí el tiempo que necesite, ¿Qué opinas?

El chico se encogió de hombros y tomo distraído otra galleta.

-Supongo que está bien.

- ella está muy emocionada, pregunto mucho por ti.

-ah

La señora Arima frunció el ceño y torció la boca, su hijo era de lo más inexpresivo, Annette, una amiga de su infancia vendría a visitarlo y a él parecía importarle un pepino, suspiró, tampoco es como si pudiera cambiarlo.

-¡Hideki! ¡¿Te lavaste las manos?

-¿eh?

-¿cómo que "eh"? ¡Ve a lavarte las manos o no te doy de comer!

El chico se levanto con un mohín, pero antes de irse tomo otra galleta.

_Adolescentes… _ pensó ella.

-o-o-o-

-¡¿Te que…?- A Tasuki casi se la cae la taza de café

-me beso.

-¡eso es genial!

-no, no lo es

-y ¿por qué diablos no? él te corresponde, eso no lo sabías cuando estuviste en Hueco mundo, y por fin puedes estar con él, ¡después de 16 años!, dime si eso no es genial.

Orihime negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-¿no lo entiendes Tatsuki chan? Es mi alumno, ahora ni siquiera importa que cumpla 18 años, aun cuando se gradué siempre seré su maestra.

-pues no, no lo entiendo.

_Está ahí, para ti, solo tienes que abrazarlo._

-o-o-o-

-Hideki, ¿supiste que Gouchi encontró el regalo que tenia para Inoue kawaii sensei, en la avenida aplastado por un auto? ¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí?

- Seguramente Yamada se murió de la risa- dijo Hideki esquivando una pregunta que obviamente lo implicaba.

-¡oh si! Se burlo en su cara, ese Yamada…- Tamiya observó a su amigo.

Ambos están recargados de espalda en el barandal de la azotea, como era costumbre, él fuma mientras Hideki lee. Lo conocía desde el jardín de niños, siempre serio y tranquilo, eso como lo molestaba, porque Tamiya era ruidoso y rebelde, así que siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo enfadar, nunca funcionaba. Llegó incluso a pensar que lo odiaba, pero la vida actúa de forma diversa y cuando Hideki se fue a vivir un tiempo a Alemania por el trabajo de su padre, Tamiya extraño terriblemente discutir con él, y así que, cuando él volvió de una u otra forma terminó siendo su mejor amigo.

El serio y tranquilo Arima Hideki, de pronto se volvió menos serio y menos tranquilo, claro, no siempre, sólo, según la aguda observación de Tamiya, cuando Inoue sensei estaba cerca. Era cuando parecía que le habían inyectado alegría, alegría al estilo Hideki por supuesto, pero alegría al fin y al cabo.

-¡Hey Hideki! aquí entre nos, y ya que el chismoso de Yamada no está- dijo dándole una calada al cigarrillo a medio terminar-¿te gusta Inoue sensei?

Observó con satisfacción la reacción de su amigo, el cómo de pronto dejo de leer y el libro oscilo entre sus dedos peligrosamente y después, rápidamente, como regresaba a su porte estoico.

-¿por qué preguntas, algo así?- dijo pausadamente.

-porque actúas como idiota cuando ella está cerca- a veces, todavía disfrutaba intentar hacerlo enojar.

Hideki pareció pensar que decirle, al no encontrar las palabras se limitó a taladrarlo con la mirada, Tamiya sonrió malicioso.

-te gusta, te gusta, lo sabía, jejeje

-…

_Para que negar lo obvio._

-o-o-o-

Abrió la puerta del auto y se apeo de él, observó a su alrededor a los jóvenes que salían de la preparatoria, con sus mochilas al hombro, charlando y bromeando, grupos de chicas riendo, novios tomados de las manos. Un escenario normal, pero nostálgico, parecía que apenas fue ayer, que él mismo salía de un recinto así, ¡vaya! De pronto se sentía viejo.

Sonrió para sí, ahora, solo tenía que esperar, no le apetecía entrar y buscar por todos lados, si se quedaba en la entrada seguro la encontraría. Así que se recargó en el auto y cruzo los brazos. Estaba ahí, no muy seguro del por qué, pero aquella platica con Tatsuki despertó en él algo que creía olvidado y enterrado.

-o-o-o-

-¡ah! ¡Es él!- gritó Yamada, aferrándose de pronto al brazo de Tamiya.

- ¿es quien?- dijo este, despegándose de su amigo y cambiando de lugar con Hideki, para quedar fuera de su alcance.

-el doctor que me atendió la otra vez que me resfrié. ¿Qué hará aquí? ¿Sustituirá a la doctora?…eso sería genial.

-por supuesto que no- refuto Tamiya- La doctora es linda, no quiero que la cambien.

-pero él también es lindo- dijo Yamada con corazones flotando a su alrededor.

-¡te hemos perdido Yamada! ¿De dónde le ves lo lindo? tiene cara de enojón… ¡y los hombres no son lindos!

Yamada negó, mientras caminaban se acercaban al hombre que había mencionado, alto y delgado, con un color de cabello poco usual, naranja, y el ceño fruncido como si estuviera descontento con algo; se encontraba de pie, recargado en un flamante auto blanco, con los brazos cruzados como si esperara a alguien.

Cuando pasaron cerca de él, Yamada lo saludo con una sonrisa, Tamiya miró a otro lado, como si con eso pudiera desaparecer, el hombre regreso el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y cruzo miradas con Hideki. Un segundo basto para que pudiera saber, quien era ese chico de uniforme escolar.

_Un antiguo enemigo._

-o-o-o-

Si algo tenía en común con su hijo, era la aversión por los lugares con mucha gente, era molesto y ruidoso, odiaba el caos, y no había mejor lugar para este que el aeropuerto.

La señora Arima espera la llegada de la hija de su mejor amiga. Era curioso que sus hijos también fueran amigos, casi podía soñar con emparentar, pero ¿qué decía?, ellos solo tenían 16 años y casi 8 años sin verse, desde que dejaron Alemania.

A veces extrañaba su país, conocer un japonés y casarse con él, no estaba en sus planes, pero que le iba a hacer el amor es así, inesperado e imprudente, ella se encontraba lejos de todo lo que conocía, pero Japón era su hogar ahora, era feliz, de una u otra forma; pero tener una visita de su país era magnifico, podría hablar con ella en alemán, a Hideki no le gusta mucho hablar su segundo idioma, y además era una chica, se divertiría en grande.

Una voz aguda anunció la llegada del vuelo, se acerco a la puerta de llegada, la gente que pasa, maletas que estorban y que tiene que esquivar, gente que corre porque pierde el vuelo, gente que se reencuentra, caos, mucho caos, molesto caos.

Y por fin, una chica rubia de ojos azules, le sonríe. Se abrazan, son como tía y sobrina, de esa forma es como se ven.

-¿y Hideki?- pregunta ella

-debe de estar llegando de la escuela, lo encontraremos en la casa.

La chica asiente y sonríe, la señora Arima le ayuda con sus maletas y se encaminan a la salida del bullicioso aeropuerto.

-así que ¿estudias japonés?

-sí, es que, quería saber el otro idioma de Hideki- dice la joven sonrojándose.

_Sí, casi puede soñar con emparentar._

-o-o-o-

Kurosaki kun vino a visitarme, y me invito a comer por mi cumpleaños, como regalo atrasado dijo, Tatsuki chan nos acompaño. Disfrute mucho de esa reunión, era como estar en familia de nuevo, solo faltaba, Ishida y Sado, también Kuchiki san y Renji kun, pero aun con su ausencia fue divertido.

Bebimos mucho, a la mitad de la velada Tasuki chan se quedo dormida en la mesa, Kurosaki kun y yo reímos por ello, pero seguimos bebiendo.

-lo vi cuando te esperaba- dijo de pronto Kurosaki kun

-¿a quién?

-a Ulquiorra, es tu alumno ¿verdad? Tatsuki me contó, no esperaba encontrármelo tan pronto. Supongo que ahora si podrán estar juntos.

-no, Kuraosaki kun, no es tan simple, soy su maestra ahora.

- ¡ah claro!, las relaciones alumno-profesor están prohibidas, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

-no puedo hacer nada para que eso cambie- dije y apure mi copa, de pronto tenía muchas ganas de beber.

Kurosaki kun me imitó y observó en silencio un par de segundos, después sonrió.

-al parecer el destino se empeña en separarlos.

-¿Por qué es divertido?-dije molesta por su sonrisa, la cual desapareció en cuanto lo dije.

- no es que sea divertido- dijo- lo siento. Es solo que parece ser una señal, ¿no crees?

-¿una señal?

-mmjá- asintió con la cabeza y sirvió más vino a las copas-de que él no es el hombre de tu vida.

-¿Y quién si no?-

Kurosaki kun solo me sonrió.

-o-o-o-

-¡waa! ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Tamiya aferrándose, al brazo de Yamada y señalando con entusiasmo al frente.

-No sé- dijo Yamada aburrido, le importaba un sorbete.

- ¡es pre-ci-o-sa!

Salían de la escuela y en la entrada una chica alta y rubia, parecía buscar entre la gente, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en los tres amigos y echó a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Hideki!- gritó

-¿la conoces?- dijo Tamiya-¡No puede ser! qué suerte tienes, te odio.

-Hideki, tu mamá me dijo como llegar- dijo la chica una vez que se encontró con ellos, con un claro acento extranjero.

-te presento-dijo Hideki- ellos son Yamada y Tamiya mis amigos, ella es Annette Merkel, una amiga de Alemania, se está quedando en casa por unos días.

- mucho gusto- dijo Tamiya exagerando una reverencia.

-Hablas japonés- dijo Yamada- que bien.

- sí, es que, quería saber el otro idioma de Hideki.

Y mientras ella habla, Hideki se da cuenta de que Orihime camina hacia la salida, lleva en los brazos sendos libros que parece que en cualquier momento se le van a caer, no lo piensa mucho y abandona a sus amigos. Una oportunidad es una oportunidad.

-¿Hideki?- Annette parece darse cuenta de su ausencia, se gira, él se encuentra a un par de metros, hablando con una chica, que para su disgusto es muy bonita- ¿Quién es ella?

-Inoue sensei… Tamiya- dice Yamada interrumpiendo el análisis de Annette sobre la maestra- ¿no crees que a Hide chan le gusta Inoue sensei?

-No, ¿en serio?-le respondió con sarcasmo- apenas te das cuenta…

Annette los miro con sorpresa y un segundo después corrió hacia donde estaba Hideki.

-o-o-o-

-¡sensei!

De nuevo, Arima kun me persigue, no voy a decir que me molesta porque mentiría, pero, cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que insiste, cada vez que me dice que le gusto, mis fuerzas y mi esfuerzo por ser una maestra responsable comienzan a irse al infierno.

-Arima kun, ¿sucede algo?

- ¿puedo ayudarla?- dijo señalando los libros que llevaba cargando, por una parte pensé en aceptar su ayuda, porque estaban pesados, pero por otro lado aceptarla era dar paso a que me acompañe, y eso lo llevaría a mi casa y eso…no lo quiero pensar…

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para declinar su ayuda, una lapa rubia se pegó a su brazo y lo jaló hacia ella.

-Hideki-dijo con acento extranjero-vamos a casa, tu mamá me dijo que nos esperaba para comer.

Arima kun sacó su brazo de las manos de la chica, y se volvió para seguir hablándome.

-Sensei…

-Hideki, tenemos que irnos- insistió la chica, agarrando de nuevo su brazo.

La miré, en ese momento algo dentro de mi retrocedía en el tiempo, ya no era una adulta, era una adolescente que se quemaba en celos, ¿Quién era?, ella también me miró, de arriba abajo como si me estuviera calificando. Arima kun pareció darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, volvió a zafarse del agarré

-ella es Annette Merkel, una amiga de Alemania, sensei- dijo- está estudiando japonés, así que vino aquí para practicar el idioma.

-Mucho gusto, Inoue Orihime- dije a forma de presentación mecánicamente.

Ella asintió viéndome fijamente, yo tampoco dejaba de verla. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo volvió a abrazar el brazo de Arima kun.

-Hideki, tu mamá nos espera

- date prisa Arima kun, no debes dejar esperando a tu mamá

- sensei, yo la acompaño.

-no es necesario, Arima kun, yo puedo sola

Para demostrarlo tome los libros con una mano, aunque pesaban mucho, y continúe mi camino.

Pero antes de irme, ella y yo compartimos una mirada, para nada amable.

-o-o-o-

Hideki observó a su maestra marcharse y dio cuenta de que su brazo era prisionero de nuevo por su amiga de la infancia, sutilmente lo deslizó de entre los brazos de ella, liberándolo.

-Hideki, ¿nos vamos a casa?- dijo ella.

-sí, claro.

Camino hacia sus amigos, que habían observado todo desde su lugar.

-Tamiya, Yamada ¿quieren ir a mi casa? Mamá va a cocinar comida alemana.

-siii, ¡yo quiero! ¡Nunca he comido comida alemana!-grito Yamada.

-yo también voy, amo cuando tu mamá cocina.

-¿ellos también van?-preguntó ella

-por supuesto- le contestó Hideki comenzando a caminar directo a casa, secundado por sus amigos

Annette los siguió murmurando en alemán.

-o-o-o-

Tamiya se palmeo el estomago satisfecho, amaba la comida alemana siempre quedaba más que satisfecho. Observó frente a él a la joven extranjera, era linda, sí, pero parecía chicle, todo el día pegada a Hideki, que la soportaba gracias a su increíble paciencia, de haber si do él, hace tiempo que le habría gritado. Pero al parecer también la paciencia de su amigo se estaba terminando, ya que aprovecho un momento para salir del lugar bajo pretexto de ayudar a su madre con algo en la cocina.

Debía estar molesto, después de todo gracias a ella, no pudo estar con Inoue sensei, Hideki sabía, al igual que él, que intentar conquistar a una maestra era casi misión fallida. Es decir, ya son mujeres adultas con otras perspectivas, que incluían, casi siempre, un marido exitoso con un futuro asegurado, no un estudiante de preparatoria sin nada que ofrecer.

Por otro lado, la maravillosa situación de Hideki enamorado, no se da todos los días, aun cuando parece que Inoue sensei no lo toma en serio, tampoco es como si él se rindiera tan fácil. Pero ahora llegaba esa chica y si la tenía todo el tiempo a su lado ¿cómo podría intentar algo con Inoue sensei? La cosa se complicaba. Mucho.

Esa chica…era obvio que le gustaba Hideki, estudiar japonés solo porque él lo habla es muestra de ello, venir a Japón con el único pretexto de estar a su lado es estar loco, y ella lo está.

Tamiya suspira, prefiere a Inoue sensei, sin embargo esa chica cuenta con juventud, belleza y la preferencia de la madre de Hideki. Inoue sensei, por otro lado, es una mujer hermosa que parece más joven de lo que es, cualquiera que sea su edad, y que tiene toda la experiencia de una mujer adulta, todo para ganar, a menos que, a ella no le importe ganar, y entonces, solo entonces, él tendría que soportar a esa niña, que a leguas se le notaba lo posesiva. Aunque falta el factor Hideki, y cuando su amigo quiere algo, tiene que ser eso, de ese color y con esa forma, o pierde su valor, y aún así…

_Todo puede pasar__._

-o-o-o-

Tatsuki miró el cielo estrellado, hace tiempo que no veía un cielo así, quizás los niveles de contaminación habían bajado, al menos ese día. Las estrellas eran hermosas, están tan lejos y aún así somos capaces de verlas.

Así es como se encontraba Orihime, observando a lo lejos, como si al acercarse a ese chico pudiera quemarse. Metafóricamente eso era verdad, si se llegará a descubrir una relación así, los separarían cruelmente.

Y ahora el lento de Ichigo parecía tener un retardado momento de enamoramiento por Orihime. La invita a comer, va por ella a la escuela… ¿qué pretende? Su momento ya pasó. Tal vez no debió decirle nada de Arima, quizás solo es su espíritu competitivo…waa quería golpearlo.

Arima es Ulquiorra y con eso es suficiente para describir el amor que Orihime le tiene, al principio Tatsuki, no entendía como su amiga pudo enamorarse de su secuestrador, pero ahora que lo conocía, podía decir que la comprendía. El chico, aunque un poco hosco en su forma de tratar a la gente, es un joven tranquilo, inteligente y guapo, tiene todo para tener un brillante futuro, tiene todo para que una mujer lo ame, así de simple. Orihime lo ama, tanto que, no quiere que salga lastimado en un asunto que tarde o temprano se saldrá de control, así que se aleja de él.

Tatsuki cerró la ventana de su habitación y se sumergió en la penumbra de la misma, lista para dormir. Había pasado 16 años escuchando a Orihime hablar de una sola cosa: Ulquiorra; pero antes que eso solo la había escuchado hablar de otra cosa: Kurosaki Ichigo. Y si este volvía con toda la intención de estar al lado de Orihime ¿qué haría ella? ¿Abandonaría al joven Ulquiorra? ¿Se olvidaría de ese amor solo porque es su alumno? ¿Lo intentaría con Ichigo? ¿Aun quedaba algo de ese antiguo amor suyo por él?

_Después de todo, donde hubo fuego…_

_-o-_

_

* * *

Es_to fue el tercer capitulo, sus opiniones me alientan a seguir está historia, ¡gracias!, ya tengo la mitad del cuarto capitulo en papel, así que no tardaré en actualizar, espero que la inspiración no muera.

De nuevo un agradecimiento a E-kun, por leer y darme ideas, Annette existe por tu culpa, y no, no sé si es Hanibel...te encantaria eh!

Y por ultimo les prometo que Annette y la mamá de Ulqui son los ultimos personajes que me invento, se que es un poco dificil acostumbrarse a ellos por eso aqui esta la guía completa de personajes nuevos:

_Arima Hideki: _es el nuevo nombre de Ulquiorra, él no es personaje inventado, solo el nombre.

_Tamiya:_ mejor amigo de Ulqui en su nueva vida, le encantan la mujeres, hacer el vago y comer gratis en casa de Ulqui. Me han dicho que es la reencarnación de Grimmjow y otros quieren que sea Stark ¿que opinan?

_Yamada: _el otro amigo de Ulqui, es afeminado, tiene el cabello pintado de fiusha(rosa) y aborrece pelear, es inteligente y le encanta abrazar a sus amigos... Tamiya aun no lo golpea, no sé porque.

_Arima Giselle_: es quien le dio su nueva vida a ulqui, es alemana, se casó con un japones, vive en Japon, y tene un amiga cuya hija llegara a complicar las cosas...

_Annette Merke_l: amiga de la infancia de Ulqui, estudio japonés porque quiere estar con él en el futuro (quien no?...) sus cosas prferidas, son Arima Hideki y pegarse a su brazo, no la odien... aun.

_Amakumi_: enemigo de Ulqui en el segundo capitulo, se pelearon, bueno, casi.

_Jima sensei_: maestro de ulqui compañero de trabajo de Orihime, ya entrado en años es un profe obstinado que tiene problemas con Ulqui a cada rato...

Ahora si, me retiro...


	4. Solo hace falta tener posibilidades

**Dieciocho años**

_Solo hace falta…tener posibilidades._

-muévanse, uno…dos… ¡Tamiya no holgazanees! Uno, dos…

Clase de deportes a la última hora, no hay peor horario para ello, el sol da de lleno, además ya almorzaron y tienen más sueño que otra cosa.

-Torturando a los alumnos, Tatsuki.

-Ichigo ¿qué haces aquí?...Si vienes a buscar a Orihime aún está dando clase

-mmm…nop, no vengo a buscar a Inoue.

-¿entonces?

Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia al frente.

-¿vienes a molestar alumnos?

-solo a uno.

Tatsuki lo miro con recelo.

-tendrás que esperar, es la ultima hora, habla con él cuando termine.

-de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-

-¿se dieron cuenta?- dijo Yamada poniendose la camisa en el vestidor- Kurosaki sensei estaba viéndonos.

-¿a quién le importa?- dijo Tamiya secándose la oreja con la toalla.

-¡a mí! ¿Verdad que es lindo?

-¡Ya te dije que los hombres no son lindos!

-Disculpen.

Una cabeza naranja se asomo por la puerta, varios de los presentes voltearon a verlo, Yamada lanzo un pequeño gritito, Tamiya rodo los ojos.

-Busco a…- aun no podía acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre- Arima, Arima Hideki.

El aludido terminó de secarse el cabello y miró al hombre en la puerta.

-¿qué desea?- dijo

-Hablar contigo, si es posible en privado.

Hideki metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y lo miró por un par de segundos, luego asintió y jalo su camisa para ponérsela mientras lo seguía.

-¿para qué querrá Kurosaki sensei hablar con Hide chan?

-¿cómo voy a saberlo Yamada? Quizás es su paciente o algo.

-¡waa que suerte tiene Hide chan!

-o-o-o-

Se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol en el patio de la escuela, lado a lado, Kurosaki lo observó en silencio, mientras Hideki, aun con las manos en los bolsillos miraba al frente.

-¿y bien?- dijo el joven.

-supongo que esto te parecerá un poco extraño

- lo es, pero supongo que esto no tiene que ver conmigo, al menos no del todo- sus ojos verdes giraron para ver al hombre a su lado.

- Tan agudo como siempre.

-¿cómo siempre? Usted y yo no hemos hablado antes.

-cierto- Ichigo sonrió, _sí, tan agudo como siempre-_ solo digamos que hace tiempo trate con un hombre muy parecido a ti.

Hideki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, decidió dejar las cosas ahí y esperar a que el hombre abordara el tema que lo había llevado a hablar con él.

-Arima, puedo preguntar ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Inoue?

-así que esto es por sensei

-sí esto es por tu sensei

Hideki lo miró.

-Sensei me gusta, si es lo que quiere saber- dijo

-¿estás consciente de que solo tienes 16 años?

- ¿realmente eso importa?

-Lo hace, no tienes idea de lo preocupada que tienes a Inoue con tu insistencia, no quiere que salgas lastimado si sigues con eso.

- Señor…

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Qué relación tiene usted con sensei?

Ichigo se limito a sonreírle.

-lo que importa aquí es que tu entiendas la relación que hay y que solo puede a haber entre tú y ella, eres su alumno, ¿lo tienes claro o no?

- no existe una regla que impida que sensei me guste.

-existe una que impide las relaciones alumno-profesor, que es, lo que supongo, quieres.

-tengo derecho a conquistar a quien yo quiera, supongo que eso lo tiene claro, o ¿no? Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, se estaba enojando y era obvio que Arima-Ulquiorra también, se maravillo de la capacidad de este para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Arima…

-¿qué es lo que quiere? Si va al grano, terminaremos esto antes.

Ichigo suspiró. Hablar con él nunca fue sencillo, jamás podía leer su siguiente movimiento.

-Solo darte un consejo, aléjate de Inoue, no insistas más, no va a pasar, solo te harás daño y a ella, ¿es lo que quieres?

-lo que yo quiera, a usted no le importa y si insisto o no, es mi problema.

-terminaras haciendo que ella te odie.

-lo prefiero- dijo Hideki poniéndose de pie y encarando de frente a Ichigo- prefiero que sienta eso por mí a que no sienta nada.

Y dando media vuelta, dio por terminada la conversación. Ichigo observo cómo se marchaba con caminar tranquilo y las manos en los bolsillos, definitivamente nunca podría leerlo. Arima y Ulquiorra realmente eran la misma maldita persona.

-o-o-o-

-¿qué te dijo Kurosaki sensei, Hide chan?

-Nada que te incluyera

-¿en serio? ¿No te dijo nada?

-nada

Tamiya miro de reojo a Hideki y este le devolvió la mirada, suficiente para saber que aquella conversación no había sido amistosa.

-¿y ese hermoso pegoste rubio tuyo, Hideki?- dijo Tamiya cambiando de tema y notando que la chica alemana no estaba esperándolo a la salida, como comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

-fue de compras con mamá

-¡oh ya! ¡Entonces tenemos el día libre! ¡Vamos a los video-juegos!

-o-o-o-

-Kurosaki kun ¿otra vez por aquí?

-sip, tengo un paciente por aquí, y pensé en venir a saludarte, toma- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña flor blanca.

-gracias, Kurosaki kun, ¿a qué se debe la flor?

- a nada, solo estaba bajo un árbol hace rato, y al verla pensé que iba bien contigo.

Orihime sonrió, dejó la flor en su escritorio, y cerró su computadora.

-¿mucho trabajo, Inoue?

-Un poco, se acercan los exámenes, tengo que preparar las preguntas.

-ya. ¿Sabes? Vi a Ulquiorra hace rato… ¿aún te persigue por los pasillos?

-Sí – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿no te molesta? Es decir, que insista tanto.

-Me preocupa un poco, pero la verdad es que cuando no lo hace me siento rara… debo estar loca jajaja.

-quizás.

-¡oye!

- hey, Inoue ¿quieres ir a comer?

-me encanta la idea Kurosaki kun, me muero de hambre.

-o-o-o-

-¡Hideki!

Acababa de borrar el pizarrón y el timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó y en ese instante, la rubia amiga de Arima kun apareció en el salón. ¿Cómo diablos había entrado? Voltee a ver a Arima kun y parecía preguntarse lo mismo. Tarde en retirar mí mirada y él fijo la suya en mí, así que la desvié, guarde mis cosas y pretendí ignorar la situación.

-¡Hideki te traigo el almuerzo!- dijo ella acercándose a donde él estaba.

-¡Waa que linda!- dijo alguien por ahí

-¡qué suerte tiene, Arima!- dijo alguien más.

Tome mis cosas y salí del salón, no quería ver más del espectáculo de esa chica junto a Arima kun.

-¡sensei!

Ahí estaba él, dándome alcance en el pasillo.

-sensei, no sé cómo entró- dijo- le diré que se vaya

-Arima kun…

-Hideki- y ahí estaba ella interrumpiendo como siempre.

-Arima kun- repetí viendo cómo de nuevo ella se aferraba a su brazo- no te preocupes, mientras no la vea otro profesor, como Jima sensei… recuerda que eres tú, quien tendrá problemas.

- sensei…

-hasta luego- dije y di media vuelta para seguir mi camino.

-o-o-o-

Tamiya le dio vuelta al lápiz entre sus dedos por enésima vez, no entendía nada, ¡malditos exámenes! Él no era bueno en eso, a diferencia de sus amigos claro, Yamada es un obsesionado de la ciencia que aparte le encanta estudiar, ¿Cómo puede gustarle eso? es aburrido; y Hideki nunca ha tenido problemas con la escuela, es del tipo raro de personas que aprende las cosas en clase y después aunque no estudie mucho saca notas excelentes, los envidiaba.

-Hideki.

-¿mmh?

-¿me explicas esto?- mejor a él que a Yamada el pelirosa le gritaría por interrumpirlo en su sesión maniaca de estudio y aparte nunca le entendía a sus explicaciones.

- vas bien, ahora…solo suma eso y lo divides entre esto que tienes aquí…

-¡Hey Hideki! hablando de sumar y dividir- dijo Tamiya, no poniendo mucha atención- ya pensaste como librarte de Annette y pasar más tiempo con Inoue sensei.

Hideki despego la mirada de la libreta de su amigo para mirarlo. Y aquella imperceptible sonrisa, esa que parecía más una línea, apareció en sus labios.

-sí, ya lo pensé-

-o-o-o-

-¡Es increíble! Simplemente no lo puedo creer…de todos excepto de ti.

Arima kun me observa desde su pupitre con la mejilla recargada en su mano, no dice ni expresa nada. La primera etapa de exámenes acaba de pasar y para mi sorpresa, de todo el grupo es el único que no aprobó, y eso que intente que el examen fuera de lo más sencillo, para que incluso Tamiya aprobara…

-eres el mejor de la clase y con los otros profesores obtuviste notas excelentes ¿qué fue lo que pasó Arima kun? ¿Por qué solo mi materia?

Él no dice nada, continua observándome, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa tenue, lo miró a los ojos y caigo en cuenta.

-Tú, tú- dije señalándolo y acercándome a su asiento-lo planeaste, ¿no es así? ¿Reprobaste a propósito, Arima kun?

Él me mira, cambia de posición en su asiento y responde con toda la calma del mundo.

-Sí.

-¿por qué?

-Por que sensei siempre me ignora y me aparta- dijo- si yo reprobaba el examen sensei me daría asesorías al termino de clases para el examen de recuperación y de esa forma, sensei, no podría decir que no a pasar tiempo conmigo.

Al terminar de exponer su argumento, pareció satisfecho consigo mismo, yo estaba sorprendida de que se le ocurriera algo así.

-con lo que no contaba- continuó- es que fuera el único en reprobar, supongo, que tengo suerte.

¿Suerte? ¿Qué se supone que haré yo, con él, ahí a… solas?

-me has arruinado la semana, Arima kun

-¿de verdad?

No, pienso, es maravilloso poder pasar tiempo con él, pero es peligroso, quiero decir, después de clases la escuela prácticamente se vacía, solo alumnos con actividades del club, u otros tomando, al igual que Arima kun, clases de regularización, de esa forma me quedó sin excusas para escapar de él.

-Ni siquiera necesitas las clases- le digo evitando responder su pregunta.

Él por toda respuesta me sonríe con esa tenue y traviesa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa desconocida para mí hasta ahora y que me cautiva lentamente, enredándome hasta que ya no pueda escapar.

-o-o-o-

-Arima kun.

Él levanta la vista del libro que lee, es después de clases, el salón resulta extraño con tan pocos habitantes, demasiado silencioso, y Orihime no es de las personas más silenciosas del planeta, Arima, si parecía sentirse cómodo con el ambiente y se conformaba con la presencia de su maestra.

-Esa chica…Annette, creo… ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo intentando no sonar celosa o aprensiva, simple curiosidad, eso era todo.

-se lo dije sensei, está practicando el idioma.

-¿y por qué japonés?, ¿por qué no inglés o ruso o que se yo?

-no sé, no se lo he preguntado- dijo a pesar de que siempre que Annette se presentaba explicaba el por qué.

- ¿no te da curiosidad?

-me da más curiosidad usted, sensei.

Orihime pretendió no haber escuchado eso.

-yo creo- dijo en cambio- que lo hizo para estar cerca de ti Arima kun

-¿y qué tengo que ver yo?

-quizás le gustas- dijo como si solo pensará en una posibilidad, pero lo cierto es que estaba segura de ello.

- ¿y eso la molesta, sensei?

Por supuesto que le molesta, pero no iba a demostrarlo, así que fingió tampoco haber escuchado eso.

-o-o-o-

Sentada en su escrito, Orihime observa una vez más a su alumno mientras escribe, esos días así, sola con él, no habían sido tan terribles como había pensado, al contrario, disfrutaba de las pequeñas platicas que tenían, de las ligeras discusiones sobre las interpretaciones de los libros, disfrutaba, sobre todo de la presencia de ese chico que bajo secreto ella quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró, terrible situación era que él fuera su alumno, eso era lo terrible.

-sensei.

Orihime volteo para verlo de nuevo.

- ¿de verdad, le incomoda estar aquí?

Ella sonríe.

-No, Arima kun, no me incomoda.

_Al contrario._

-o-o-o-

Caminando alegremente, Annette llegó a la escuela de Hideki, se internó en el patio, al fin y al cabo ya casi no había alumnos ni maestros, solo él y esa maestra. Ella ya sabe que a Hideki le gusta su maestra, y algo le dice que esta no es indiferente al chico, pero no importa, porque ella cuenta con el apoyo de la madre de Hideki y también con juventud, tarde o temprano Hideki se daría cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer con esa mujer y entonces ella estaría ahí.

Espera paciente a que él salga de clase, se arriesga a que se enoje, ya que la ultima vez él le pidió que ya no fuera más, pero no puede evitarlo y menos sabiendo con quien pasa esas últimas horas.

Del edificio principal, Hideki desciende las escaleras, Annette sonríe, él se detiene cuando la ve, al parecer si está enojado, pero aún así decide ir a su encuentro.

-¡Hideki!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- es la respuesta gélida que consigue- te dije que no vinieras.

- Lo siento. ¿Estás enojado?

Él no responde, le dedica una mirada, una mirada tan fría que dolía, sí, estaba enojado.

En lo alto del edificio, Orihime los observa, de nuevo esa chica, siente una punzada en su estomago, otra en su corazón. Celos. Para evitarlos se retira de la ventana.

Cada vez que sonaba el timbre de termino de clases y le daba asesorías a Arima era como si una burbuja los rodeara, solo existían ellos, ella a su lado y él con ella, eso pensaba Orihime, pero cuando él salía la burbuja se rompía y la realidad la envolvía, no había forma de superar la juventud y fuerza de esa chica, de hecho debía pensar que era así, atreverse a pensar en pelear con ella era inaceptable.

Lentamente recogió sus cosas del escritorio, observó el asiento vacío que él suele ocupar para esas clases, un par de días más y estas terminarían. De alguna forma no quería que eso pasara. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo de golpe.

-Kurosaki kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

-o-o-o-

Hideki se frenó.

-¿qué pasa Hideki?- pregunto Annette a su lado.

- Olvide un libro- dijo- Vuelve a casa sola.

-Pero, pensé que iríamos con Tamiya y Yamada.

-No, vuelve a casa- dijo y echo a correr en dirección contraria, de vuelta a la escuela.

Si había olvidado el libro, pero también era un pretexto, bien podía dejarlo ahí hasta el día siguiente, pero, quería zafarse de Annette e ir con sus amigos solo, además quizás sensei todavía estuvaba en el salón.

-o-o-o-

-¡qué nostálgico! Este lugar me trae recuerdos.

Dijo Kurosaki kun sentándose en uno de los pupitres, yo solo le sonrió ligeramente.

-¿todo bien, Inoue?

-sí, ¿porqué?

-te noto algo triste.

Lo mire, sus ojos ambles enmarcados por su ceño enojado me devolvieron la mirada dándome confianza.

-es solo que… Arima kun estaba allá afuera con esa niña. Lo intento Kurosaki kun pero no puedo evitarlo siento celos, me molesta y tengo miedo. Ella es más joven y bonita ¿cómo se supone que puedo superar eso?

-Inoue, ¿no lo que querías era alejarte de él? Recuerda que es tu alumno

-Sí, pero no puedo, cada día que pasa es peor, me duele no poder abrazarlo, Kurosaki kun, ¿qué debo hacer?

-¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

Aquello no lo esperaba me quede sin habla, solo cerré los ojos intentando asimilarlo, negué con la cabeza convenciéndome que haber escuchado mal.

-Al menos podrías intentarlo ¿o no?- abrí los ojos él seguía en el pupitre, mirándome serio, no era una broma.

-Kurosaki kun yo… te quise, te quise mucho y lo sabes. Durante años solo pensé en ti, incluso después de la muerte de Ulquiorra me negué a aceptar mis sentimientos por él y me aferre a la idea de que eras tú a quien quería, pero jamás me viste…

-eso no es así- dijo poniéndose de pie- lo hice, solo que para entonces en el único en quien pensabas era en Ulquiorra.

-Kurosaki kun, no entiendo, ¡fuiste tú quien me mostró la lista con las personas reencarnadas! ¡Fuiste tú quien me mostró su nombre!

-¡Lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto! Fue mi culpa, en cierta forma, que él muriera, por mi culpa tu habías dejado de sonreír, pensé que si te encontrabas con él volverías a ser feliz.

-entonces ¿por qué me pides que salga contigo? ¿Por qué ahora?

- ¡No lo sé!- se pasó la mano por el cabello y camino hacia mí- no lo sé, cuando él está cerca siento que necesito salvarte, protegerte de él otra vez.

- nunca necesitaste hacerlo, él nunca intento lastimarme, nunca lo hizo…

-Inoue…yo…solo quiero ayudarte, siento que estas en un laberinto que no termina.

Suspiro y lo miro.

-lo sé, a veces siento que caeré y no podré levantarme, he pasado tanto tiempo sin él e incluso estando tan cerca, esta tan lejos.

-Inoue solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré ahí…que aún puedes aferrarte a mí.

-Kurosaki kun

Si puedo contar con alguien siempre será él, mi amigo que siempre me salvó. Esta vez no puede hacerlo, esta vez no está en sus manos, yo sé que no puedo salir con nadie más, yo necesito a Ulquiorra, pero su intento por ayudarme es suficiente para mí. Lo abrazo y él me devuelve el abrazo, hay lazos como este que no se rompen.

-o-o-o-

Cuando llegó al salón, Hideki no necesitó abrir la puerta, ya lo estaba, en su interior Orihime e Ichigo compartían un abrazo. Al principio no supo qué hacer, su pecho, en cuanto vio aquello, comenzó a doler como si algo en su interior amenazara con romperse.

Mandó al diablo el libro olvidado y salió de ahí como pudo.

Afuera el ocaso comenzaba a pintar el cielo de tonalidades doradas y violetas, anunciando el final del día. El final de todo.

-o-o-o-

-¡Hide chan!

-llegas tarde

Hideki se sentó frente a sus amigos en la mesa del restaurante de hamburguesas al que habían quedado de ir cuando terminaran sus clases de regularización. Sus pies lo habían llevado ahí, él ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, hasta que escucho las voces de sus amigos.

-¿y tu chicle amarillo?- dijo Tamiya con ánimos de molestar.

-¿quién?- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Anne chan- dijo Yamada- ¿lograste escapar de ella, Hide chan?

Pero no contestó, una mano golpeó en la mesa frente a él, los tres levantaron la vista.

-¿pero mira quién está aquí?- dijo el dueño de la mano.

-Amakumi

-¡Me recuerdas! ¡Qué bien! Eso me facilita las cosas. Por tu culpa Arima, Jima sensei me castigo por dos semanas ¿sabes lo que es eso? No, no lo sabes, porque a ti no te hicieron nada ¿verdad?

Hideki lo miró con desdén, no le importaba, no tenía sentido…

-Vete- dijo- no estoy de humor.

-¿No estás de humor? ¡Oh disculpa! Puedo hacer una cita- dijo Amakumi sarcásticamente.

-Solo lárgate.

-¡Levántate, Arima, terminemos lo que empezamos en tu salón de clases!

Hideki lo ignoró olímpicamente, algo dentro de él de verdad se había quebrado, no tenía ganas de soportar idiotas.

-¡Arima!- Amakumi lo tomo de la camisa obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Yamada- dijo Tamiya poniéndose de pie, nada bueno se acercaba y Amakumi no iba solo- prepárate.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Vamos a pelear?

¿Pelear?, sí, ¿por qué no? no tenía nada que perder.

_Nada._

-o-o-o-

-¡¿pero qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza trío de idiotas?

Tatsuki les gritaba, se encontraban sentados afuera de la oficina del gerente del restaurante, la policía, Jima sensei y los otros participantes en la pelea se encontraban dentro.

-pero Tatsuki- dijo Tamiya sonriendo como pudo con el labio abierto-¡Ganamos!

-¡¿y tenían que destruir todo el maldito lugar?¡Y soy Arisawa sensei, Tamiya!- tomó aire para seguir gritando- ¡me van a matar de un infarto, cuando reencarne, no voy a ser maestra!

-eso es imposible.

-¿Qué Arima? ¿Qué es imposible?

-la reencarnación, uno muere y es todo.

-¡Tú- dijo Tatsuki inclinándose hacia él poniendo su dedo índice en su pecho donde la camisa estaba manchada de sangre- sobre todas las personas de este mundo eres el menos indicado para decirme eso!

-¿eh?

-Tatsuki chan

Orihime llegó, detrás de ella estaba Ichigo, cuando Hideki los vio desvió su mirada. Orihime observo a sus alumnos, todos tenían el labio abierto, Yamada el ojo morado amenazando con cerrarse en cualquier momento por la hinchazón, Arima y Tamiya tenían las mejillas raspadas y la ropa llena de sangre propia y ajena.

-traje lo que me pediste, Tatsuki chan

-Gracias, Orihime ¡y ustedes, ni crean que se libran, no solo me van a pagar, también los castigare! Ahora díganme quien empezó todo esto… ¿Tamiya?... ¿Arima?

-Tatsuki chan, quizás olvide mencionarte que Arima kun y Amakumi kun tuvieron una pelea mucho antes, pero no fue nada grave y él no…

-¡Así que tú, Arima! ¿Por qué iniciaste esto?

- No lo inicie.

-¿entonces, por qué lo terminaste?

Hideki paseo su mirada por las maestras y el hombre frente a él. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba furioso, porque de alguna forma tenía que liberarse, ya que no podía hacerlo de sus sentimientos.

-¿Arima?

-porque…

-¿Por qué?- insistió Tatsuki.

-No importa-dijo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

-Arima ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve aquí!

- ¿Arisawa sensei?- un policía abrió la puerta de la oficina-¿podría pasar un momento?

-sí, espere ¡Arima vuelve aquí o…!

-Tatsuki chan, entra, yo me encargo.

-de acuerdo pero dile que sino esta aquí cuando salga sabrá quién soy.

Orihime asintió y echó a correr en busca de Hideki.

-o-o-o-

- ¡Arima kun! ¡Arima kun espera!

Lo llame hasta que se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.

-Arima kun, deberías volver

-lo sé- permaneció mirando al piso con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Arima kun ¿qué sucede? ¿Tú no actúas así? ¿Qué pasa?

Arima kun levanto la vista, sus ojos increíblemente verdes se clavaron en mí, algo se revolvía en ellos, pero no lograba saber que era.

-me gusta, sensei, me gusta mucho, eso es lo que pasa.

Pretendí que no lo había escuchado.

-Arima kun, no debiste iniciar una pelea sabes que los problemas que eso te puede traer son…

-Ahí está otra vez.

-¿él qué, Arima kun?

-Me ignora, cambia de tema, siempre que le digo que me gusta usted simplemente hace eso, me aparta, me aleja… siempre.

-¿qué quieres que te diga?

-¡la verdad! Acepte o rechace mis sentimientos pero no los descarte. Si los niega, niega mi existencia. Ya no me ignoré, no lo haga.

Definitivamente algo había pasado, hasta esa tarde todo estaba bien ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Esto se estaba saliendo de control?

-Arima kun hablar de amor no es tan sencillo.

-¿qué tiene de complicado? Yo la quiero, sensei, usted…

-¡No puedes decir eso!

-¿por qué no?

-Porque no sabes lo que es el amor.

-¿Cómo puede asegurar que…?

-¡Porque aún eres un niño!

-…

Silencio. Mortal y terrible silencio. Al ver sus ojos me di cuenta de que algo se había repetido como un deja- vú.

No dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-¡Arima kun tienes que volver!- dije pero él ya no me escuchaba.

-o-o-o-

Orihime tropezó, Ichigo la sostuvo y entró con ella mientras Tatsuki encendía la luz del apartamento.

Después de que el incidente del restaurante de una u otra forma se solucionó , fueron a cenar, pero Orihime había bebido tanto que casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

-prepararé algo de café- dijo Tatsuki dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ichigo asintió mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón junto con Orihime. Ella rió tontamente.

-Ku-ro-sa-ki kun ¿te conté que en Hueco mundo abofeteé al cuarto espada y él no me hizo na-da?

-Si lo hiciste- ¿a qué venía eso ahora?

-Era igual- dijo ella poniéndose triste de pronto

-Igual ¿qué?

-Su mirada, hoy, era igual a esa vez

-¿de qué hablas, Inoue?

-Hoy volví a hacerlo- dijo mientras una lagrima fugitiva escapaba por su mejilla- lo abofeteé, solo que esta vez no use mis manos.

Y entonces, ya no pudo detener el llanto.

-o-o-o-

Luna menguante. Blanca y brillante, reflejando el Sol, era la única que lo acompañaba. Acostado en el piso observando a la Luna, permaneció inmóvil varios minutos.

Un niño… era un niño, eso había dicho sensei, y no solo ella también ese hombre, Kurosaki Ichigo, se lo había insinuado, solo tenía 16 años, hasta ese momento realmente no le había dado importancia. Si era eso, no tenía argumentos, no podía refutar nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía cambiar su edad.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ese hombre…Kurosaki Ichigo…era un adulto, era medico, según Yamada, con un futuro seguro y sensei…sensei…las posibilidades de que sensei lo escogiera por encima un hombre así, sencillamente…no existían.

El viento sopló frió, descubrió que había algo húmedo en su rostro. Se incorporó. Lagrimas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? Hizo memoria, cuando tenía cuatro años, había estado jugando en un árbol, se cayó y se raspo la rodilla, desde entonces nunca una lágrima había aparecido.

Y entonces bajo la luz de la Luna se dio cuenta de que aquello que se había quebrado dentro de su pecho estaba roto y esparcido en su interior como pequeños cristales, hiriéndolo.

-o-o-o-

Orihime sollozó, el llanto había aminorado.

-solo quería que fuera feliz-dijo- que nada lo lastimara ¿y qué hago yo? Soy yo quien lo hiere.

-Inoue-Ichigo le limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar-no puedes protegerlo siempre, parte del vivir implica tener heridas, si no las tenemos ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que hemos vivido?

-pero Kurosaki kun yo…

-No te atormentes, lo que haya pasado con él hoy, puedes solucionarlo, esta vez solo…- lanzó un suspiro- asegúrate de tomar su mano.

Tatsuki dejo la taza de café frente a ella. No le apetecía solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, quizás todo era una pesadilla y al despertar terminaría.

Cuando se quedó dormida Ichigo la cubrió con una manta tomo su mano y la observo. Era tarde para darle forma a sus propios sentimientos, quizás solo estaba siendo infantil encaprichándose con algo que nunca tuvo un comienzo.

-ya entendí-dijo

-¿él qué?-Tatsuki lo miró del otro lado de la sala.

-Que no importa cuánto desee salvarla, nunca necesitó tal cosa, que, no importa que sea yo quien al final este a su lado o tome su mano, su corazón, su alma están muy lejos de mí, que, las posibilidades de que ella me elija por encima de Ulquio…Arima Hideki sencillamente…no existen.

-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos y de inmediato tuvo que cerrarlos, la luz del Sol que se filtraba por las ventanas los lastimo, eso sumado al dolor de cabeza que tenía no le daban ganas de levantarse jamás.

-¿ya despertaste?- Tatsuki se inclinó para verla- es hora de levantarse, tenemos trabajo.

-No quiero-dijo Orihime haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón-¿y Kurosaki kun?

-Se fue anoche, cuando te dormiste…será mejor que te levantes o llegaremos tarde.

-en serio Tatsuki no quiero ir.

-Tienes que, ¿Quién te manda beber tanto?

Orihime se giro dándole la espalda, no quería levantarse, mucho menos ir a trabajar.

-A ver si esto te motiva- dijo Tatsuki- Llamó el director hace quince minutos, Arima no durmió en su casa.

-¡¿Qué?- Orihime se incorporó y giró tan rápidamente que se cayó del sillón.

-lo que oíste, su madre está preocupada y su padre está enojado, ya sabes con lo de la pelea de ayer…por eso levántate ya, necesito llegar temprano, para saber si ya apareció.

-s-sí- dijo Orihime levantándose y sobándose donde se había golpeado.

_Arima kun… ¿Dónde te metiste?_

-o-

* * *

Capitulo 4 (que bonito número jeje). Gracias por su reviews me hacen feliz!

Por otro lado mi querido editor se fue de vacaciones o más bien desapareció, así que, esta vez les toca decirme si voy bien o me regreso. Esta vez todo acaba un poco triste, todos lloran TT yo también, no es cierto, pero pobre de mi Ulqui (no importa yo te consuelo jeje...)

Por ahi me dijieron que querian que Ulqui tuviera celos, pero claro que los tiene solo que no es muy expresivo que digamos, y apartir de este capitulo ya pueden empezar a odiar a Annette aunque se que ya lo hacen (haganlo más XD)

Muchas gracias por leer! y espero que les guste.


	5. Solo hace falta 42  días de eternidad

**Dieciocho años.**

_Solo hace falta…42 días de eternidad._

-sabíamos que estabas aquí.

Hideki abrió los ojos, sin notarlo se había quedado dormido, levanto la vista frente a él en cuclillas estaban: Tamiya con curitas por todos lados y Yamada con un inmenso parché en el ojo que hacia juego con su cabello. Se incorporó.

-Hide chan tus papás nos hablaron anoche, están preocupados y enojados, ¿verdad, Tamiya?

El mencionado asintió y le entrego una bolsa. Hideki la miró con incomprensión.

-te presto un uniforme limpio, puedes usar las duchas del gimnasio, y limpiarte al menos esa sangre. Así puedes ir a clases.

- ¿Clases?

- claro Tatsuki ya nos tiene en la mira, además si asistes a clases tus padres no te castigaran tanto.

-sipi-dijo Yamada.

Hideki los miro, le dolía todo el cuerpo, por los golpes y heridas sin atención y por dormir en el piso frío. No le apetecía ir a clases pero ya no quería más problemas, así que asintió y murmuro un ligero gracias.

-o-o-o-

Orihime observó a Tatsuki salir de la oficina del director, no había noticias de Arima, sus amigos al parecer no sabían nada, o quizás no querían decir nada, esto último era lo más probable. Así que sería ella quien intentaría sacarles información y aprovecharía que tenía clase a primera hora con su grupo.

Con ese propósito en la mente se dirigió al salón de clases con el 1-D en la entrada. Con paso firme y con firmes intenciones de torturar a Yamada y Tamiya para sacarles información, entró al salón, saludo y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, levantó la vista y la dirigió a donde estaban siempre los tres amigos.

Y ahí como cada día estaban Yamada, Tamiya y Arima. Orihime se tallo los ojos, sí, Arima estaba ahí.

-¡Arima kun!- casi gritó- ¡estás aquí!

Se encamino hasta donde él estaba, le alegraba verlo, sano y salvo, bueno, no tan sano, aunque las heridas de la pelea anterior se veían limpias se notaba que no las había curado como debía, tomó su mano y lo obligó a levantarse.

-Vamos a la enfermería Arima kun- dijo guiándolo a la salida- el resto: estudien solos.

En ese instante lo único que importaba lo llevaba tomado de la mano justo detrás de ella.

-o-o-o-

Al entrar a la enfermería no vi a la doctora.

-parece que sensei no está-dije- no importa, yo te curare soy buena en eso. Siéntate Arima kun

Él me obedeció, en silenció se sentó en una de las camas y metió las manos a sus bolsillos mirando distraído a un punto indefinido frente a él. Revolví los estantes hasta encontrar alcohol y algodón. Me dirigí hasta donde él estaba y me arrodille frente a él para facilitarme el trabajo, él me miró y cerró los ojos cuando aplique alcohol a la herida de su mejilla.

-Arima kun ¿Dónde te metiste? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-en la azotea- dijo con voz monótona

-¿en la azotea? ¿La azotea de la escuela?

-sí

-¿pasaste la noche ahí?

-sí

-Arima kun ¿estás loco? Puedes resfriarte ¿acaso no lo sabes?

-al parecer no se muchas cosas- dijo

Entendí la indirecta y ya no le dije nada, me dedique a continuar curándolo.

-sensei- dijo después de que pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

-dime Arima kun

-¿y si me enseña?

-¿Qué Arima kun?

-usted dijo que no sé lo que es el amor, pero si usted me enseña, si al menos lo define para mí, yo aprenderé, sensei…

-Arima kun- exclame a modo de reprimenda. Levante la vista, sus hermosos ojos verdes de pronto lucían tan tristes que me partían el corazón- detente Arima kun.

- no puedo-dijo- no puedo detenerme. Cuando supe que la quería todo se puso en marcha, no puedo detenerme, la quiero demasiado.

-Arima kun

-insistiré, aun si mi cuerpo se quema, lo hare hasta convertirme en cenizas, sensei.

Recuerdos de él desvaneciéndose en Hueco mundo se agolparon en mi mente, su mirada, su mano que no pude tomar, el adiós que no pude pronunciar y su cuerpo desapareciendo y en su lugar solo un metro cuadrado más de arena blanca. Esos recuerdos me estremecieron y negué con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-No Arima kun no digas eso. Eres muy joven aun para decir esas cosas.

-¡no quisiera serlo!- dijo- no quiero ser joven, pero no puedo cambiar mi edad, quisiera hacerlo pero tampoco puedo. Sensei dígame que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo, nos miramos a los ojos, tantas emociones revueltas, solo atine a negar con la cabeza una vez más, él desvió su mirada y suspiró.

-incluso…-dijo en un murmuro- si en esta vida no es posible y si fuera posible volver a nacer una y otra vez, lo haría, sensei, si existiera la mínima posibilidad de estar a su lado solo una de esas vidas yo… esperaría las vidas que fueran necesarias, sensei. Lo haría.

Esperar. Yo había esperado 16 años para volver a verlo y habían sido una tortura, esperar más, tener otra vida sin él, de verdad ¿podría? No lo pensé ni siquiera supe que hacia hasta que era tarde.

Mi mano acaricio su nuca, su cabello estaba húmedo y sus ojos me miraron con desconcierto por una fracción de segundo, antes de que fuera yo, esta vez quien le robara un beso.

_Tiempo,__ enemigo de siempre, esta vez, deseo vencerte._

-o-o-o-

Arima no reaccionó al momento, algo inesperado estaba sucediendo, su sensei lo estaba besando, a él, al niño de 16 años que ignoró y alejo durante tanto tiempo, aquello ¿de verdad estaba pasando? O ¿seguía durmiendo en el frio piso de la azotea de la escuela?

Pero cuando se aseguró de que no era un sueño se dejo llevar, disfrutando del sabor dulce y embriagante de los labios de su sensei, del aliento tibio y la respiración entre cortada, la sensación era diferente al primer beso, era mucho mejor.

Un click los sorprendió haciéndolos separarse, en la puerta apareció la doctora de la escuela con una taza de café en la mano.

-ah Inoue sensei, que… ¡Arima estás aquí!- dijo-esas heridas… Inoue sensei ¿lo está curando?

Orihime asintió, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y simular que la cercanía solo se debía a una inocente cura de heridas.

-oh no se preocupe, yo me hago cargo, así puede volver a su clase.

- s-sí- Orihime se levantó y le dirigió una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento, y una última mirada a su pupilo, que permaneció impoluto en su lugar.

-o-o-o-

Arima kun volvió a clase con sus respectivos curitas y se sentó tranquilo en su lugar, la clase transcurrió como siempre y al terminó ella me marche, esperaba que Arima kun me siguiera pero desafortunadamente llegó el maestro de la siguiente hora así que ya no pude hablar con él por el resto del día.

Yo sabía que lo que había hecho definitivamente cambiaría todo entre él y yo, aun podía intentar retractarme, pero ¿cómo podría? De verdad deseaba estar con él aunque sea un instante, aun si eso después me destruía, quien más perdía aquí era yo, claro, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme?

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada retumbó en las paredes de la escuela, los chicos comenzaron a salir, yo me dedique a borrar el pizarrón, de pronto al girar la cabeza para despedirme de mis alumnos, vi a Arima kun recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus manos en los bolsillos como siempre.

Cuando salió el ultimo de mis alumnos, él entró al salón y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Arima kun ¿qué haces aquí?

Por toda respuesta me tomo entre sus brazos y me besó, con una pasión pintada de impaciencia, quitándome la respiración, doblegando la poca voluntad que aun tenía para intentar rechazarlo, toda resistencia se desvaneció y luego cuando se detuvo, susurró sobre mis labios, sin dejarme abrir los ojos del todo.

-Aun tengo clases de regularización, ¿o no, sensei?

-o-o-o-

No hubo tales clases. Hablaron hasta que vieron al ocaso pintar el cielo tras las ventanas. Sentados en el piso del salón Hideki se recargo en una de las patas del escritorio y Orihime lo hizo en su pecho, desde ahí podía escuchar los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

-entonces, Arima kun ¿me vas a decir porque peleaste ayer?

-…mmm fue porque…

Orihime se incorporo lo suficiente para interrogar a sus ojos, ellos nunca le habían ocultado nada.

-estaba molesto- dijo-ayer regrese al salón por un libro que olvide y…

-¿y…?

- sensei estaba abrazando a ese hombre…Kurosaki Ichigo

- ¿estabas celoso Arima kun?- dijo ella sonriendo juguetonamente.

Hideki no contesto se limito a suspirar como asentimiento, Orihime sonrió y volvió a recostarse en su pecho.

-Kurosaki kun es un amigo de toda la vida, no te preocupes por él.

Con el mismo animo travieso, Orihime comenzó a jugar con el botón cercano de la camisa de Hideki.

-nee Arima kun, esa amiga tuya… Annette ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

- Cuando era niño vivimos un tiempo en Alemania, éramos vecinos y jugábamos mucho. Pero tiene mucho que no la veía.

-¿Cómo cuanto?

-no sé… como ocho años.

- ¿y desde entonces está enamorada de ti?

-¿enamo…?- Hideki sonrió ligeramente- sensei, ¿no me diga que está celosa de Annette?

Orihime se tenso e hizo un puchero.

-no estamos hablando de eso- dijo- pero es un hecho que le gustas. Ha pasado 8 años esperando por ti.

- sensei, no se preocupe es una amiga de la infancia que aprecio como a una hermana.

- no importa- dijo Orihime encogiéndose de hombros, dejando de jugar con el botón y abrazando el torso de Hideki- yo te quiero desde antes de que nacieras.

- ¿cómo puede ser eso, sensei?- dijo Hideki rodeándola con los brazos más estrechamente.

- algún día de contaré, Arima kun, es una historia muy larga.

- cuénteme ahora.

- no me creerías. Te contare luego, te lo juro.

Hideki pareció conforme por el momento. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del breve silencio, un silencio donde no había soledad.

-o-o-o-

-sensei, tengo un problema.

Orihime lo miró interrogante, se encontraban en medio de uno de los pasillos de la escuela, habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto de esa forma ninguno de los dos tendría problemas, pero en ese momento en ese pasillo solo estaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué sucede, Arima kun?

-Estoy castigado

- Arima kun- Orihime sonrió y suspiró, de pronto parecía un niño enfurruñado.

- Tatsuki nos deja trabajo después de clases y mis padres no me dejaran salir los fines de semana por un tiempo.

-Arima kun si te hubieses portado bien, no tendrías ese problema.

- pero, el problema no es el castigo sensei- dijo recargándose en la pared- el problema es que no tendré tiempo para estar con usted.

Orihime sonrió, si era una pena que justo cuando comenzaban su relación algo nuevo parecía impedir que estuvieran juntos. De todas formas no es como si en la escuela pudieran pasar juntos mucho tiempo. Las clases de regularización habían terminado, ahora Hideki tendría que estudiar por su cuenta, ya no tenían pretexto para quedarse después de clases.

-por eso, sensei…- dijo cambiando de postura y metiendo una de sus manos al bolsillo- porque no va a mi casa.

-¿Qué? Arima kun eso es imposible- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo- tus padres están ahí, sin contar a tu amiga.

- Sensei- Hideki camino detrás de ella- papá está trabajando y mi mamá y Annette no están, salieron de compras, les encanta eso… Así que sensei, estaremos solos.

- Arima kun, podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

- Pero sensei, no vamos a hacer nada malo.

- ni siquiera pensé en algo así

- En ese caso- dijo él dándole alcance y interceptando su paso- vamos sensei, ¿qué problema hay?

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior, ir a su casa, estar a solas, ¿y si llegaba su mamá en ese momento? No tenía idea de que pretexto iban a poner. Mirando el profundo color de sus ojos se dio cuenta que no había forma de escabullirse.

-Está bien-dijo y Hideki sonrió- te esperaré mientras cumples tu castigo con Tatsuki, pero, si veo que se hace muy tarde me voy, ¿de acuerdo Arima kun?

Él asintió.

-o-o-o-

Hideki llegó a su encuentro, estaba sudando, y tenía el uniforme lleno de tierra, al parecer su trabajo estuvo ubicado en los jardines de la escuela.

-¿terminaste?

-Nop

-¿Cómo que no Arima kun?

-Sensei dijo que se iría si me tardaba, así que Tamiya y Yamada me cubrirán.

-¿Tamiya y Yamada? ¿Ellos saben…?

-Si

- Pero Arima kun quedamos…

- no se preocupe ellos no dirán nada, Yamada podrá ser algo chismoso pero si le pides que guarde un secreto lo hará, y Tamiya es una tumba cuando se trata de guardar silencio, así que, si alguien se entera no será por ellos.

Orihime suspiró y caminaron juntos a lo largo de la calle. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, estar con él era bueno pero corrían un peligro inmenso de que su relación saliera a flote.

El roce de la mano de Hideki en la suya la saco de sus pensamientos, y retiró su mano.

-Arima kun alguien podría vernos- dijo.

Hideki suspiró y metió su mano en el respectivo bolsillo del pantalón.

-si ya sé- murmuro.

-o-o-o-

La gente se amontonaba en el tren, era casi imposible hacer cualquier movimiento, Orihime se encontraba a lado de Hideki, ambos recargados peligrosamente en una de las puertas, él mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, y ella lo miró, también deseaba tomar su mano, pero siempre tenían el riesgo de ser descubiertos y era molesto no poder hacerlo. Observó a la gente a su alrededor, más preocupadas por poder respirar que en fijarse en lo que hacían los demás, y no había nadie conocido.

Orihime sonrió traviesa y deslizo su mano al interior del bolsillo de Hideki, encontrando su mano, él dio un respingo y después la apretó. Tomados secretamente de la mano, el viaje en tren fue menos asfixiante.

Cuando llegaron a la estación donde debían bajarse, sus manos se separaron.

-o-o-o-

- adelante, sensei.

Orihime entro a la habitación de su alumno, pintada de negro y blanco, parecía que sus gustos desde Hueco mundo no habían cambiado mucho, la cama estaba pegada a la ventana, estantes con libros alrededor de las paredes, un escritorio, un armario y una pequeña mesita en el centro de la habitación con cojines en el piso para sentarse. Era sin duda un lugar sobrio y ordenado, nada que ver con su recamara, con posters por todos lados, dibujos, peluches y un desorden visible.

Tomo asiento en uno de los cojines y espero a Hideki que había ido a cambiarse de ropa, ya que su uniforme era un amasijo de lodo.

Cuando este regreso, sus nervios volvieron a atacarla, de verdad estaban solos, él se sentó a su lado.

-Arima kun, en esa fotografía ¿dónde estás?- dijo para liberarse de la tención y señalando un portaretrato en uno de los libreros.

-Alemania.

-¿Y la chica de al lado es…?- no era Annette eso seguro.

-Mamá- Hideki se levantó, tomó la foto y se la dio a Orihime. Ella sabía que Hideki no era cien por ciento japonés, pero ahora sabía de dónde había sacado esos ojos verdes.

-¿Vas mucho a Alemania?

- no, no mucho, solo en vacaciones de invierno.

-¿por qué?

-es cuando tenemos tiempo, y podemos ir los tres, aunque este año por el trabajo de papá no creo que vayamos.

- qué pena ¿te gusta mucho Alemania?

- es un lugar bonito, pero a mí me gusta más Japón, no me gustaría vivir en otro lado, además aquí está todo lo que conozco y amo- dijo acercándose a ella- están mis padres, mis amigos y sobretodo, está usted, sensei.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír, ese chico de verdad sabía cómo hacerla feliz con una o dos palabras. Extinguió la corta distancia que los separaba, besándolo, Hideki la abrazó correspondiendo la caricia, en esos momentos el tiempo y el mundo dejaban de existir. Momentos que debían ser eternos.

-¡Hideki! ¿Ya llegaste?

La voz de una mujer los sobresalto e hizo que se separaran.

-Ari…

-shhh- dijo él poniéndose un dedo entre los labios en señal de silencio.

Se escucharon pasos que subían las escaleras y caminaban por el pasillo. Los pasos aminoraron y se detuvieron justo frente a su puerta.

-Hideki- Orihime reconoció la voz, la había escuchado tantas veces decir lo mismo que era inconfundible- Hideki ¿estás ahí?

Annette toco la puerta, Hideki no dijo nada y Orihime guardo silencio, ¿cómo iba a salir de ahí? Otros pasos se escucharon por el pasillo.

-Hideki ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes tu ropa sucia tirada por ahí?- esa voz seguramente pertenecía a la madre de Hideki.

Éste solo suspiró con resignación se levantó y para horror de Orihime abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento- dijo.

La señora Arima bufó con ligero enfado y miró al interior de la habitación donde Orihime permanecía en su lugar petrificada.

-¿estás con alguien? ¿Es tu novia?- dijo su mamá, Annette asomó la cabeza para ver, torció la boca.

-¿no es tu maestra Hideki?-dijo la chica

-¿Tu maestra?

Orihime quería desaparecer en ese momento.

-sí lo es, es mi maestra de literatura.

-entonces ¿estabas estudiando?- dijo su madre y Hideki asintió- ¿pero no las clase de regularización terminaron ya?

- sí, pero aun tenía dudas, por eso sensei acepto asesorarme en casa.

- ¡oh que amable!- dijo y entro a la habitación saludando con una reverencia a Orihime- Arima Giselle, mucho gusto.

- mucho gusto, Inoue Orihime- dijo Inoue correspondiendo a la reverencia.

-este muchacho tan poco atento, no le ofreció agua ni nada- dijo Giselle mirando con desaprobación a su hijo.

-ah, no se preocupe ya hemos terminado ¿verdad Arima kun?, yo ya me iba- dijo Orihime poniéndose de pie, Hideki abrió la boca para desmentirla pero Orihime lo miró de forma que entendiera que la situación era muy incómoda.

- en ese caso la acompaño a la puerta, sensei.

-no mamá yo lo hago.

-tu ponte a estudiar, ya bastantes molestias le has causado a tu sensei.

Hideki protestó con un suspiró, el cual su madre ignoro y se encamino junto con Orihime a la salida.

-hasta mañana Arima kun- dijo Orihime antes de salir.

Annette se hizo a un lado para que pasara y la miro con recelo, con el ceño fruncido, enojada, ella sabía que Orihime y Hideki lo último que estaban haciendo era estudiar.

-¿algún problema, Annette?- dijo Hideki cuando observó su reacción. La chica dio un respingo, lo miró y sonrió amablemente.

-Para nada Hideki.

-o-o-o-

- ¿entonces llegó tu mamá? ¡waa que mala suerte!- dijo Tamiya encendiendo su segundo cigarrillo del día.

Estaban en la azotea, como era su costumbre durante el receso.

-Inoue sensei ya no querrá ir a tu casa Hide chan- dijo Yamada comiendo fideos instantáneos.

-supongo que no.

-Hey ¿y si tienen una cita?-dijo Tamiya- ya sabes fuera de aquí.

-es buena idea, Hide chan. Nadie los molestara.

-podría ser.

-o-o-o-

-¡sensei!

Orihime se dio la vuelta, el timbre de fin de receso sonó en ese preciso momento.

-Arima kun deberías irte a tu salón.

- sí, pero sensei, el examen es pasado mañana ¿verdad?

-sip, espero que estés estudiando.

-Sensei, si apruebo el examen mis papás me retiraran el castigo, entonces, ¿podemos tener una cita?

-¿una cita?

-sí, fuera, donde no nos conozcan…a donde usted quiera ir, ¿Qué dice sensei?

Orihime lo meditó un cuarto de segundo.

-está bien- dijo y Hideki sonrió tenuemente- pero tienes que sacar una buena nota en el examen.

-se lo prometo.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

-o-o-o-

-¿y bien sensei?- Hideki se inclinó en el escritorio, mientras ella calificaba su examen.

- bien hecho Arima kun- dijo ella sonriendo y mostrándole su calificación- puntuación perfecta. Eres un genio Arima kun.

Hideki no dijo nada, cuando mostrara ese examen en casa sus padres no tendría pretexto para retirarle el castigo.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir, sensei?

-¿ah?

-usted me prometió una cita ¿recuerda?, mi nota es mejor que buena- tampoco ella tendría pretextos.

Orihime lo miró, sabía que él obtendría una muy buena calificación y claro que recordaba lo de la cita.

-a la playa- dijo sonriendo.

-¿la playa?- dijo él haciéndose hacia tras.

-¿qué sucede Arima kun? ¿No te gusta la playa?

-no, no me gustan los lugares calurosos con mucha gente.

-Pero Arima kun, estamos en otoño, los vientos traen nubes hacia las costas, te aseguró que no estará tan caluroso y por ello habrá menos gente, las personas suelen ir en verano.

-y ¿por qué quiere ir ahora, sensei?

-porque no pude ir el verano pasado, además tu dijiste que sería a donde yo quisiera. Cumple tu parte Arima kun.

Hideki la miró ¿qué remedio tenía? Asintió con la cabeza. Orihime sonrió.

-entonces te veo el sábado en la estación del tren-dijo Orihime aplaudiendo- no te preocupes, Arima kun yo me encargo de todo.

-o-o-o-

Hacía un viento terrible, las hojas de los arboles que rodeaban a la estación del tren se desprendían y bailaban en el viento un par de segundo antes de caer, el piso lentamente se convertía en un tapete de hojas doradas.

Hideki se cerró la chamarra y acomodo la mochila en su hombro, ¡vaya día para salir!, sensei no debía tardar. Un auto blanco se estaciono frente a él con un poco de violencia, el vidrio de la ventanilla del conductor bajó mostrando el rostro de Orihime que con señas lo invito a subir.

-¿y este auto, sensei?- dijo poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-me lo prestó Kurosaki kun.

-¡¿Kurosaki?

-sip, solo que no sé muy bien como es esto de las velocidades- dijo peleándose con la palanca en el piso del auto.

-¿Kurosaki?- repitió él ignorando su último comentario.

-Arima kun te lo dije ¿o no? es mi amigo, por eso cuando le pedí el auto me lo presto.

El auto arrancó y frenó rápidamente, Hideki no entendió como su maestra había llegado ahí sin tener un accidente.

-sensei, ¿de verdad sabe conducir?

-por supuesto, solo que autos automáticos, esto es un poco difícil.

-¿no quiere que maneje yo?

-¿sabes?- Hideki asintió- pero aun tienes 16 años no tienes licencia ¿o sí?- él negó- lo ves, no te preocupes llegaremos bien.

Hideki suspiró y esperó a que esas palabras fueran verdad.

-o-o-o-

Era cierto, el cielo de la playa estaba nublado, algo que Hideki agradeció, de verdad odiaba al Sol, Orihime por el contrario extrañaba sus rayos quemantes. Aun así ambos se pusieron el traje de baño y decidieron disfrutar de ese día.

Sensei no lo sabe, o si lo sabe pretende que no se da cuenta, pero con ese bikini, atrae las miradas de todos los hombres del lugar, que aunque no son muchos, molestan a Hideki. Y él se dedicaba a mandar miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se le quedaba viendo a su chica con la boca abierta y la baba a punto de escurrir. ¡Demonios! ¿Porqué el cuerpo de sensei tenía que ser, tan, tan…así? tan…más allá de la perfección, seguramente sus… medidas excedían las convencionales, su sensei era hermosa, eso que ni qué, pero que todo mundo la mirará no le agradaba mucho.

Orihime juega con la arena como una niña pequeña, él solo la observa, en silencio. En serio ¿Quién era el niño allí? La arena se pegaba al cuerpo semi desnudo de su sensei, ¡demonios! Ir a la playa no era tan buena idea, comenzaba a perderse viendo esos granos de arena que tocaban la piel de su sensei como él nunca lo había hecho, ¡ah diablos!

Arima no lo sabe o si lo sabe pretende no darse cuenta, pero aun sin hacer nada, solo dedicándose a mirarla jugar con la arena, atraía la mirada de las chicas del lugar, no importaba si estas iban con su novio, irremediablemente lo miraban. Tenía que ser, para tener 16 años su espalda era ancha y los músculos de sus brazos ya estaban marcados dando cuenta del ejercicio que hacía, además su rostro, sus ojos, eran tan atrayentes que no podía culparlas si se quedaban babeando un rato viéndolo pero era molesto, mucho, ¿qué no veían que iba con ella? ¡Waa! Tal vez ir a la playa no había sido tan buena idea.

Esa pareja de ahí, quizás no se daba cuenta o si lo hacían pretendían que no, pero hacían una combinación perfecta y estética, como las de las películas. Ella una mujer hermosa y traviesa, él un hombre tranquilo y atractivo, era como si se complementaran, como el ying y el yang, por eso era imposible no desviar la mirada hacia ellos. Era imposible no darse cuenta que entre ellos existía un amor incondicional que se transmitían con los ojos. Aunque no hablaran, si se miraban, uno podía saber que estaban teniendo una conversación, ese tipo de cosas no existen mucho en este mundo. Así que todos volteaban a verlos, porque era la pareja perfecta o al menos la más perfecta que conocían.

-o-o-o-

-Arima kun- dijo-¿tienes hambre?

-un poco –dijo este- pero Tasuki me dijo que no comiera nada que usted me diera si no quería morir

-Tastsuki chan, va a ver… como sea Arima kun deberías probar ¿no crees?

-Supongo. No puede ser tan horrible ¿o sí?

-Nop- Orihime sacó del auto un cesto con comida y obtuvo algo de ella.

-¿qué es?

-Pan al vapor relleno de camarón con chocolate.

-¡¿camarón con qué?

-chocolate.

-definitivamente no comeré.

-eh ¿por qué?

-porque no quiero tener diarrea.

-no te va a pasar nada, yo como esto siempre

-debe tener estomago de acero.

Orihime hizo un puchero y tomo un pan al vapor dispuesta a embutírselo en la boca a la fuerza.

-antes tienes que probar.

-no quiero- dijo él poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas Arima kun?... ven aquí, ¡Arima kun!

Echo a correr a lo largo de la playa detrás de él. Hideki se detuvo, dio la vuelta y la tomo por la cintura, elevándola por los aires, mientras ella reía.

Cuando regreso al piso, Inoue lo miró, dándose cuenta de lo alto que era por primera vez.

-Arima kun, se que eres más alto que yo pero ¿desde cuándo lo eres tanto?- dijo poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

-lo que pasa es que en la escuela sensei usa tacones.

-¡oh cierto!-dijo aun de puntitas, Hideki aprovecho y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, ella sonrió.

Y en ese instante una ola los embistió derribándolos.

-o-o-o-

Caí encima de él riendo. Nos levantamos y movimos hasta que quedar fuera del alcance de las olas, pero volvimos a recostarnos en la arena.

Lo abrace, algo de maravilloso tenía ese instante, deje pasear mis ojos por su rostro, mis dedos dibujaron líneas verticales en sus mejillas, aquellas líneas que ya no existían pero que en el pasado eran un rasgo distintivo en él. Arima kun giró su cuerpo invirtiendo posiciones, me miró por largo rato, jugando con mi cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos, haciendo eso tomo mi nuca y me atrajo a él para besarme. De nuevo era un beso amable solo tocando mis labios y lentamente mi boca se abrió para él, suavemente el beso se transformo de amable a apasionado, mi respiración y la suya comenzó a ser errática, a extinguirse, mi pulso acelerado comenzaba a ensordecerme, mis manos tomaron su rostro desesperadas por más.

Él abandono mi boca dejándome respirar, tome aire intentando reponerme, mientras él besaba mi cuello dulcemente, cerré los ojos mientras él descendía mordiendo mi clavícula suavemente, mi corazón a punto de estallar. Pero él no se detuvo siguió la línea del esternón, hacia mi pecho, besando toda la piel expuesta, mientras sus manos viajaban por mis costados.

La piel de mi estomago también fue su víctima, yo ya no sabía en donde estaba cuando sus besos llegaron a mi vientre y su lengua rodeo mi ombligo. Sus manos en mis caderas. Me incorpore jalando su cabello suavemente.

-Arima kun- susurre o al menos eso creo, de pronto los recuerdo se vuelven borrosos

Él me miró, me abrazó y beso de nuevo en la boca suave y furiosamente al mismo tiempo, nuestros cuerpos jamás habían estado tan cerca, y pensé que me gustaría detener el tiempo en ese instante, para que esto fuera eterno.

-o-o-o-

Al finalizar el día Hideki no tuvo otra opción que probar los panes al vapor de Orihime.

-no están mal- dijo dándose cuenta de que era verdad, la combinación aunque descabellada no sabía tan mal, de hecho tenía un sabor lo suficientemente aceptable como para comerlo de nuevo.

Orihime sonrió cuando lo dijo, complacida con ello.

Arima Hideki, quizás el único hombre sobre la tierra que pueda comer la comida de Orihime.

-o-o-o-

- pues no te bronceaste mucho- le dijo Tatsuki el lunes en la sala de maestros

-estaba nublado- dijo a modo de explicación.

-¿y qué hicieron?- Tatsuki levantó la ceja pícaramente

-n-nada- dijo Orihime sonrojándose y al mismo tiempo apurándose para salir de la sala de maestros ya que el resto de los profesores de pronto parecieron interesados en la plática, aunque no estaban diciendo nombres, era incomodo.

Tasuki se rió al ver el sonrojo de su amiga, quizás no habían hecho todo…pero de que habían hecho, habían hecho.

-por cierto- dijo Orihime antes de salir- le gustó mi comida.

-entonces, sí son el uno para el otro- dijo Tatsuki

-o-o-o-

Mi celular sonó a mitad de clase, como los chicos estaban haciendo una actividad decidí que podía ver de quien se traba, era un mensaje de texto y decía:

_¿Puedo ir a su casa? _

Levante la vista y me tope con esa mirada esmeralda, mi estomago dio un vuelco ¡waa! Ese chico iba a matarme un día con tantas emociones. Y ¿para qué quería ir a mi casa? El recuerdo de la playa llegó a mi mente y me sonroje por segunda vez en el día.

-Arima kun ¿si sabes que no debes traer celulares a clase?- le dije cuando termino dicha clase y lo llame para hablar con él un minuto en el pasillo.

-si lo se

-¿y entonces por qué lo traes?

-porque puedo

Suspiré con resignación ganar una discusión contra él era muy difícil, no imposible, pero si difícil y no tenía ganas de complicarme la vida en ese momento.

-entonces ¿puedo ir?-dijo de pronto.

Lo miré, sus ojos limpios y tranquilos no me indicaron intenciones ocultas, además quería estar con él a solas, sin gente alrededor observándonos.

-está bien puedes…pero no uses tu celular en clases otra vez.

Me sentí tan rara dándole ordenes, todavía no podía acostumbrarme del todo, Arima kun asintió y regreso a su salón como un niño bueno.

-o-o-o-

Hideki toco al timbre, Orihime dejo de intentar poner orden en su apartamento y abrió la puerta, el chico entró, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en un sillón.

-¿qué es eso Arima kun?- dijo ella señalando la mochila que él había dejado en el piso.

-mis cosas

-¿cosas?

-si para quedarme esta noche

-nunca hablamos de eso.

-pero ya le dije a mis papás que me quedaría en casa de un amigo, ¿va a decirme que no me puedo quedar?

Arima haciendo cosas por voluntad, sin pedir permisos de ninguna índole, Orihime se pregunto si el Ulquiorra de Hueco mundo alguna vez tuvo tanta iniciativa, el nuevo Ulquiorra tenía una iniciativa gigantesca, además de que hacia cosas que nunca hizo el anterior, besarla por ejemplo. Si Aizen le hubiera ordenado al antiguo Ulquiorra que la besara ¿ella se habría convertido en fiel seguidora de la causa de Aizen, aun si con ello traicionaba a sus amigos? ¡nah! No valía la pena pensar en ello, quizás Aizen no tenía idea de los sentimientos que despertó en ella el cuarto espada, es más, ni siquiera ella lo sabía en ese momento.

-ya veremos Arima kun- fue la respuesta que le dio-¿ya comiste?

-si

Orihime se dirigió a la cocina para servirle un vaso de agua y entonces recordó.

-oye Arima kun, ¿sabes algo de plomería?

-o-o-o-

Ciertamente no había ido a la casa de su sensei para hacerle de plomero, hubiera contestado que no y no tendría que estar arreglando la maldita fuga de agua, pero ahí estaba, ya casi terminaba, solo apretar un poco por aquí y ¡listo!

-termine sensei- Orihime se acerco abrió la llave de agua y el liquido ya no se escapo por los costados de tubo.

-¡qué bien, Arima kun! Por cierto podrías revisar el foco… ¿sabes algo de electricidad?

-sí-él y su maldita honestidad.

Esa honestidad que lo hizo no solo cambiar el foco de la cocina, sino también revisar un estéreo que tenía un falso y arreglarlo, a barnizar un mueble de madera que Orihime había comprado pero que corría peligro de apolillarse, a arreglar la cerradura de la puerta porque la llave se atoraba de vez en cuando, volver a hacerle de plomero esta vez en una fuga de gas, armar un estante de metal, y reparar una ventana rota del dormitorio…etc…

Para cuando terminó, estaba agotado, se dejo caer en la cama de Orihime mirando al techo, ella entró con un vaso de agua.

-¿estás bien Arima kun?

Él asintió y tomo el vaso que ella le ofrecía.

-¡sabes hacer muchas cosas Arima kun!

-sensei, ¿Por qué no arreglo todo eso antes?

-mmm…no había tenido tiempo para llamar a un especialista, además tu lo haces gratis.

-¿por qué no le dijo a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-porque él está muy ocupado en el hospital, es médico ¿te había dicho?

-olvide que lo mencione- dijo él sin ánimos de escuchar de la fresa naranja y se dio la vuelta en la cama recostándose.

-¿tienes sueño, Arima kun?

-si

-¿porqué no te das un baño? Descansaras más

Hideki ya no quería moverse pero le concedió la razón, Orihime le prestó una toalla y él se dio una ducha rápida.

Cuando salió Orihime ya se había puesto el pijama, un camisón rosa con un enorme conejo Chapi estampado, y le esperaba sentada en la cama, él también llevaba puesto el pantalón que solía usar para dormir, se sentó a lado de su sensei.

-Sécate bien el cabello Arima kun- le dijo y tomo la toalla secando el cabello de su pupilo. Orihime quitó la toalla y apareció ante ella un Hideki despeinado, no pudo contener la risa.

-¿de qué se ríe sensei?

-tu jajaja tu cabello jajaja

Hideki se levantó y se miró en el espejo del tocador de Orihime y se vio a sí mismo con el cabello revuelto, más despeinado que de costumbre. Se dio la vuelta y la hizo caer de espaldas en el colchón, aun riendo, con él encima

-no se burle, sensei.

Orihime se detuvo y lo miró, el gris contra el verde, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo se besaron. Cuando el beso terminó, Hideki se dejo caer a un costado y ella se recostó en su pecho abrazando su torso, él correspondió al abrazo. Y lentamente, suavemente se quedo dormido. Orihime sintió el cambio en su respiración y sonrió, otro instante para la eternidad. Y ella también cerró los ojos.

Esa fue su primera noche juntos.

-o-o-o-

Hideki seguía durmiendo, Orihime lo observó sentada en la cama, ella ya estaba bañada, vestida y lista para salir a trabajar, sabía que tenía que despertarlo, pero no se atrevía, se veía tan inocente y tranquilo que le faltaba valor para romper aquella imagen que no espera que él pudiera ofrecer.

Suspirando se acercó y deposito en su mejilla un suave beso, al no ver reacción beso su frente, nada, se inclino un poco más y beso el hombro desnudo, Hideki dio un respingo levanto el brazo y la jaló por la cintura hacia él sin abrir los ojos.

-Arima kun, es hora de levantarse, tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Él no respondió solo estrecho el abrazo.

-Arima kun- Orihime levantó la vista y lo miró, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, frunció el ceño, se le iba a hacer tarde…sonrió maliciosa y con sus dedos pulgar e índice apretó las mejillas del chico- ¡Despierta Arima kun!

-ahh- Hideki abrió los ojos con el pellizco -¡sensei!

-jajaja- se incorporó y lo miró- Arima kun, se va a hacer tarde.

-¿y sí- dijo él sobándose las mejilla adoloridas-no vamos?

-Arima kun tenemos que…yo tengo que hacer unas actas de calificaciones. Y tú tienes clase aun.

- pero solo falta una semana para vacaciones de invierno.

-por lo mismo es mejor que no faltes.

Hideki se levantó a regañadientes. Y buscó su uniforme en la mochila, lo encontró y se giró para ver a su maestra que seguía observándolo.

-¿se va a quedar, sensei?

-¿eh?

-me voy a cambiar…si se quiere quedar no me importa

Orihime sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ese niño…

-o-o-o-

- ¿A dónde va, sensei?

-me voy primero

-ah ¿por qué?

-no podemos llegar juntos Arima kun.

Hideki asintió, ¡ah! como le fastidiaba eso del alumno-profesor, no le importaba que lo supieran, pero por el bien de su sensei era mejor guardar apariencias, además si se diera a conocer, quien sabe que harían sus padres, después de todo aun era menor de edad.

-nos vemos Arima kun, te dejo el desayuno- dijo ella acercándose y dándole un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios- pero apúrate o llegaras tarde.

Él volvió a asentir y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, resignado. Orihime lo miró desde la puerta, sabía que para él la noche anterior no había sido tan buena.

-Arima kun hay pasta de dientes en el baño y puedes dejar tu cepillo en el vaso que está ahí.

-¿dejar mi…?

-sip ¿no quieres quedarte esta noche también?

-¿habla en serio?

-sipi

-¿todavía tiene cosas que quiere que arregle?

-mmmm…no, ya no, ¿entonces, te quedas?

- sí.

Orihime sonrió y salió del departamento, seguramente Arima encontraría una excusa para estar fuera de casa otra noche.

-o-o-o-

Los alumnos salieron del salón a empellones, era la hora del receso, Orihime decidió quedarse en el salón y terminar su trabajo acumulado, últimamente era más del normal, ahora que por fin salía con Arima, pero no importaba, él no había descuidado la escuela, ella tampoco lo haría con su trabajo, todo era cuestión de acostumbrase a una nueva rutina, que incluía a su impredecible alumno.

Sacó sus cosas, dispuesta a trabajar, abrió su agenda para revisar sus pendientes y sus ojos tropezaron con el calendario, en el cual ella había ido marcando los días a lado de Hideki. Sonrió y contó los números rodeados con un círculo…42, habían pasado 42 días juntos, y cada uno de ellos estaban llenos de momentos inolvidables, momentos en los que deseó detener el tiempo para que duraran para siempre.

Una sombra oscureció su campo de visión, levantó la vista, frente a ella una chica rubia le devolvió la mirada. Annette, nuevamente se pregunto cómo había entrado y sobretodo qué hacía allí.

La chica no dijo nada, aventó al escritorio un sobre amarillo y con la mirada le pidió que lo abriera. Orihime frunció el ceño, tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Fotos, fotos de ella con Hideki, abrazándose, besándose, incluso había fotos de ellos en la playa.

-Inoue sensei, tengo una pregunta- dijo Annette haciendo que Orihime levantará la vista de nuevo-¿qué pasaría si yo muestro estas fotos?

Guardo silencio un momento esperando la respuesta de la profesora, que solo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿no lo sabe? Se lo diré, si yo muestro esto, usted será despedida y los padres de Hideki lo enviaran lejos de Japón, quizás a Alemania. Usted sabe cuánto ama este país será muy duro para él estar lejos…

-¿qué quieres?- dijo Orihime recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-es simple. Déjelo, termine con él. Y nada de lo anterior pasará. Pero no se tarde mucho sensei soy muy impaciente.

Annette dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, desde ahí, se dio la vuelta mirando a Orihime con altanería.

-¡ah! tengo copias, sensei, así que puede quedarse con esas- dijo señalando a la distancia las fotos en el escritorio- que sean… un recuerdo de su aventura con Hideki.

Después de eso salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Orihime miró las fotos, era hermosas, es decir, reflejaban momentos felices, sin duda la felicidad no era eterna, la eternidad solo existía en las fotografías.

Esos 42 amables días, le concedieron libertad, pudo vivir en ellos un sueño salpicado de realidad, había conocido el sabor de un fruto prohibido.

_Adiós días de eternidad._

-o-

* * *

Wola! Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, intente acortarlo lo releí mil veces buscando que quitarle, y no lo encontré, no sé si estuvo bien… en fin sigo esperando que esta locura mía les agrade.

En este capítulo sentí que todo fue miel hasta el final, lo siento pero aun está lejos "el vivieron felices por siempre"…Annette tenía que hacer algo. Y menciono una de mis influencias, s_apuri _ dorama japonés que inspiró la parte del departamento de Orihime.

Y ahora los agradecimientos:

Mi editor dio señales de vida gracias E-kun! y lo de Ulqui, tienes razón, pero tiene una razón, lo juro

Toaneo07: sí, Yamada es Szayel! por eso le pinte el cabello de rosa, y por votación Tamiya es Grimmy siento que aún le falta personalidad pero adoro a Tamiya es de mis personajes favoritos en todo esto, en serio…

Cuartoespada: gracias por tus comentarios, yo también llore con ese capítulo, espero que este nuevo capi te haya gustado, hubo felicidad por un momento.

Yagami Vongola: sí, pobre Ulqui pero en este capi fue feliz aunque lo arruine al final otra vez jeje

Lorenis-chan:se acabaron las escenas Ichihime, al menos eso creo, el Ulquihime triunfara wii!

Mamoria anazaki, Kitatsumi chan, Solsis, Kuro-neko-angel, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, Kuchiki-kibe, darkemogirl-ulquilove, Vane94..etc, waaa! A todos lo que han leído y no he mencione, muchas gracias! Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.

Y a ti por leer hasta aquí, Gracias!

Me retiro...pero, esto aun no termina XD


	6. Solo hace falta perderte

**Dieciocho años.**

_Solo hace falta…perderte_

-¿de verdad piensas tomarla en serio?

-habla en serio, Tatsuki chan

-aun así no harás caso ¿o sí? Has esperado 16 años

-ya lo sé, es solo que no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que dijo

Tatsuki se llevó a la boca los palillos con fideos, los masticó lentamente y después de tragar, entrelazó sus dedos mirando a su amiga.

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-qué más puedo hacer

-¿vas terminal con él?

-yo no puedo decir esas palabras, solo necesito que nos alejemos por un tiempo.

-¿cuánto? ¿Hasta que se gradué y ya no puedan despedirte?

-No, hasta que cumpla 18 años, sea mayor de edad y sus padres no puedan alejarlo.

-es lo mismo…deberías decirle lo que hizo su "amiga"

-No, no diré eso- dijo Orihime negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-es su amiga, la quiere como a una hermana, lo lastimaría si le dijera eso.

-estás mal- le respondió Tatsuki suspirando- Orihime, tú eres la mujer que ama que lo dejes lo herirá más.

-Tatsuki chan…

-está bien, como que quieras. Nada te hará cambiar de opinión, pero no solo te estás sacrificando a ti…

-o-o-o-

-Tatsuki, ¿qué haces aquí?

-que recibimiento, todavía que te abro la puerta, Arima… ¡y soy Arisawa sensei para ti!-dijo mientras salía del departamento y echaba a caminar hacia las escaleras- debería ser yo quien pregunte qué haces aquí pero lo imagino…nos vemos.

-Adiós Tatsuki.

-¡Arisawa sensei, Arima!- dijo al tiempo que su voz se iba perdiendo al bajar las escaleras.

Hideki entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Orihime lo miró, él seguía de pie frente a ella con su serenidad característica, las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada profunda sobre ella, esa mirada que parecía leerla como a un libro abierto.

-¿pasa algo, sensei?

Ella dio un respingo saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la cocina.

-¿ya comiste, Arima kun?

-sí, con Tamiya y Yamada, ¿usted sensei?

- sí, Tatsuki trajo comida- en la cocina se deshizo de los cartones de comida

Hideki se acercó a ella, algo le decía que no todo iba bien, por ello suavemente la abrazó, Orihime se aferró a él en silencio, como si al no hacerlo él pudiera irse.

-sensei, de verdad… ¿pasa algo?

Orihime negó, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo decir adiós?

-¿quieres ver televisión?- dijo tomando su mano y llevándolo a un sillón, se sentaron…

_Solo un poco más, un poco más y todo terminará._

-o-o-o-

Hideki bostezó casi imperceptiblemente, no quería ver televisión, menos si en ella solo estaban pasando los dramas estelares, ver parejas pelando no era su concepto de diversión, aunque su concepto de diversión distaba mucho del… del resto de las personas.

"no te vayas" rogaba la chica del programa "tengo que hacerlo" decía el protagonista. Entonces la mujer lo tomaba del brazo impidiéndole salir "estoy embarazada" soltaba de pronto.

-Arima kun-dijo Orihime a su lado-¿qué harías si una chica te dice eso?

-¿qué está embarazada?-Orihime asintió- le desearía suerte.

-¿qué? Arima kun ¿serias tan cruel?

-no es eso sensei, pero la única chica que podrá decirme eso es usted, en el futuro claro, cuando lo hag…

-Arima kun- dijo ella cortando sus palabras- no creo que…tu…no hayas…quiero decir… ¿nunca has estado con una chica?

Hideki no contestó, en lugar de eso se inclino hacia ella, pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla suavemente a él.

-¿y usted sensei? ¿Ha estado con otro hombre?

Orihime se sonrojo ¿cómo había llegado la conversación a ese punto?

-eto… yo… verás…- balbuceo, Hideki le miró interrogante como solo él sabía hacerlo-n-no…yo… siempre… esperé.

-Esperó, ¿qué? Sensei

Orihime desvió la mirada, su mente regreso a aquellos días en los que su presencia había faltado, en los que su recuerdo había sido suficiente.

-A que volviera, …yo…esperaba cada noche a que se abriera la puerta de mi habitación, que mi vista se desviara de la luna, que esa voz me regañara por no comer o incluso que dijera cosas crueles sobre mis amigos, lo que sea, pero que regresará.

-¿quién?

-Ulquiorra Cifer- susurró Orihime los recuerdos de un antiguo y al mismo tiempo un presente amor comenzaban a agolparse, sabía que seguir aquella conversación formaría un mal entendido del tamaño del mundo, pero era la forma, era la manera de romper y al mismo tiempo de no hacerlo

-Ulquio… ¿quién es?

- un…un hombre sereno y frío, que fue mi única compañía mientras estuve en ese lugar, que cuido de mí, a su manera, quizás poco convencional, pero que con esa forma tan dura de decir la verdad me mostro un aparte de mi que no conocía, me mostro mi propia fortaleza

Hideki, se separó de ella unos centímetros sin cortar del todo el contacto, un vacío extraño e incomodo comenzaba a crearse en su interior.

-El Ulquiorra de entonces siempre tuvo una curiosidad inalcanzable, intentando entender aquello que escapaba de su naturaleza, y que con sus silencios y miradas me interrogaba más que con sus palabras.- continuó ella- desde que supe que podría volver a verle, esperé…desde ese momento hasta el paso de 18 años lo volvería a ver y entonces haría lo que fuera para hacer que en él nacieran sentimientos hacia mí, sentimientos que no fueran solo la curiosidad y el deber. 18 años…pero, antes de que el plazo se cumpliera, apareciste Arima kun, con la misma mirada, las mismas manías, la misma voz, dos años antes…no es como debía ser, no de esa forma.

Hideki cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiró que se perdió en el aire al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-ya entendí –dijo hablando al oído de su sensei-pero dígalo, si lo hace me iré sin preguntar más, dígalo sensei, que soy solo un reflejo de ese hombre, una imagen y nada más…

- Arima kun yo no te veo como una imagen suya, eso…sería imposible.

-sensei es obvio, que usted quiere a ese hombre, ¿por qué estaría con alguien que no quiere?

- decir…decir que terminó con esto, no puedo hacerlo, es difícil, te lastimará, no mereces algo así, yo no…

-Entonces se lo facilitaré -dijo Hideki abrazándola con más fuerza- Dígame… que lo ama, dígalo, no importa, sea cual sea la forma no puede evitar herirme…solo hágalo de cualquier forma me matará.

Las lágrimas comenzaron su camino descendente, Orihime no pudo contenerlas más, mantener esa contradicción le costaba más de la mitad de sus fuerzas. Herirlo de nuevo, herir su nuevo y amable corazón…era una tortura.

-sensei-dijo él- solo faltan dos años ¿no es así? cuando se cumplan lo volverá a ver, estará con él, no seré yo quien le impida ser feliz

-Arima kun…

-dígalo, sensei, necesito escucharlo, pera poder renunciar…quiero escucharlo

-lo amo-dijo al fin ella con la voz entre cortada por el llanto -amo a Ulquiorra Cifer.

Hideki cerró los ojos y contuvo sus propias lágrimas. Era todo y él lo había prometido.

Se separó de Orihime, deposito en su frente un último beso y sin mediar palabra, salió del departamento.

-o-o-o-

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Orihime dio rienda suelta a su llanto, dejándose caer en el sillón, abrazando uno de los cojines. Lloró, lloró hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo. El Sol para entonces se había ocultado, la habitación a oscuras solo se iluminaba por las titilantes imágenes del televisor.

No había mentido…dos años más y podría decirle a Arima Hideki que él y Ulquiorra Cifer eran la misma amada persona.

-o-o-o-

De nuevo, como si lo persiguiera, la Luna era su única compañera, fría y sin emociones, ojala pudiera ser como ella. Sentado en el pasto cerca del río, mantenía su mirada en el cuerpo celeste justo arriba de él.

Primero fue Kurosaki Ichigo ahora ese hombre, Ulquiorra Cifer, si contra el primero tuvo oportunidad, contra el segundo no la tenía, ni siquiera lo había visto ¿Cómo pelear contra algo que no puedes tocar? Cuándo ser su imagen no fue suficiente, sensei prefirió seguir esperando… en dos años él volvería ¿no?

Algo dentro de él se agitaba, siempre era así cada vez que se sentía negado a todo, era un impulso que parecía no ser humano, eran unas ganas de probarse a sí mismo. Como esa vez contra Amakumi… lo habría ignorado, pero esa vez golpearlo hasta la muerte no habría sido tan descabellado, no lo mató, claro, no era tan estúpido, pero de esa forma pudo librarse de la frustración. Pero ahora no había nadie a quien matar…si pudiera hacerlo ¿A quién mataría? Sí, claro ¿por qué no atravesar el cuello de Ulquiorra Cifer?

-o-o-o-

La puerta se abrió y violentamente se cerró. Arima Giselle vio pasar a su hijo directo a su habitación.

-Hideki –lo llamó, él se detuvo más por costumbre que por que deseara hacerlo-¿no ibas a quedarte con un amigo?

-ya no

-¿pelearon?

-algo así- dijo y siguió su camino

Annette lo observó desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Sonrió levemente.

Estaba hecho.

-o-o-o-

Los rayos del Sol me dieron directamente en la cara, despertándome. Lentamente y con un increíble sopor me incorporé, seguía en la sala, la televisión, aun encendida, presentaba el noticiero matutino, eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, no había nadie, no estaba él, era lógico.

Me levante, aun tenía trabajo, los últimos días antes de vacaciones de invierno. Fui a mi habitación busque mi ropa, entré al baño y me duche. Cuando salí, contemple como idiota mi cama vacía y sin des-tender, hace exactas 24 horas, en esa cama, él aun estaba dormido. Suspiré, frente al espejo mi cara me devolvió una mirada triste y cansada, mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

En cuatro patas busque por la habitación mis zapatos, no estaban debajo de la cama, los visualice parcialmente ocultos bajo el armario, al llegar ahí mi vista tropezó con una mochila negra, su mochila. No se la había llevado al salir, esa pertenencia suya se quedo para demostrarme que nada había sido un sueño, me arrodille ante ella y comencé a sacar las cosas, desparpaje la ropa: una playera, el pantalón que uso de pijama la noche anterior, un uniforme, calcetines, un par de bóxers, llevaba también unos tenis, desodorante, una navaja ¿para qué querría una navaja? Cuando al fin vacié la mochila miré todo eso a mí alrededor, era lo único que tenía de él.

Suspiré de nuevo, intentando calmar el nudo en ni garganta, tomé mis zapatos y me levanté, como no tenía hambre me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes y salir a trabajar.

De nuevo mi imagen me devolvió la mirada, baje la vista para ubicar y tomar mi cepillo de dientes y al hacerlo vi el suyo también, junto al mío, ambos lucían bien como si estar así fuera lo común, estar juntos en el mismo lugar… y entonces el nudo en mi garganta exploto mis lagrimas cayeron sin remedió por mis mejillas.

Él estuvo en mi casa aproximadamente un día, quizás ni eso, pero con ese tiempo fue suficiente, su presencia en mi casa hacía falta, era necesaria, tanto como respirar, sin él todo lucía vacío carente de color…

-o-o-o-

-¿Ulquiorra? Pero él es Ulquiorra- dijo Tatsuki mirando con desaprobación a su amiga frente a ella, estaban en el patio de la escuela, ambas tenían hora libre y estaban almorzando, aunque Orihime solo picaba con el tenedor la comida sin llevársela la boca.

-lo sé-dijo-por eso se lo dije

-¿estás loca? Es una verdadera tontería, habría sido más sencillo que le dijeras la verdad, incluso le hubieras contado de su vida pasada.

-no me creería Tatsuki chan, aun conserva esa maña de que aquello que no puede ver o comprobar simplemente no existe

-pues ese ya era su problema…de verdad… ¿vas a esperar a que tenga 18 años para contarle todo?

-sí, de esa forma será más fácil para ambos.

-¿crees que él esperé por ti dos años?

Orihime la miró, existía por supuesto la posibilidad de que él la olvidará, después de todo él dijo que renunciaría.

-eso esperó- musitó

-Supongamos- dijo Tatsuki suspirando con exasperación- qué tú lo esperas y que él tenga la intención de hacerlo ¿crees que ella esperará?

-¿ella?

-la chica alemana. Ella planeo esto, es astuta y…malévola. Arima en este momento se ha de sentir solo y triste, es el blanco perfecto. ¿No lo ves? Cualquier persona así es vulnerable y esa chica, estoy segura, no se quedará sin hacer nada…

-o-o-o-

El maquillaje hace milagros, de verdad… los días subsecuentes al llegar a mi departamento, al verlo vacío, lloraba, definitivamente la idiota aquí fui yo. Y al día siguiente gracias al maquille podía ocultar las noches de insomnio, la falta de color en mi vida. Por su parte Arima kun asistió a clases, no faltó ni un solo día, y en mis clases actuaba como siempre, participaba y me miraba a los ojos, en su rostro no había muestra de tristeza, y eso por alguna razón me dolía aunque me repetía una y otra vez que eso estaba bien, si él no sentía dolor era lo mejor.

A veces quería retroceder todo y decirle que lo olvidara…mejor aun, decirle que él era Ulquiorra, pero antes de hacerlo me arrepentía. El sobre amarillo en la mesa de centro de mi sala me recordaba, que de hacerlo, no solo no lo tendría en mi vida, sino que incluso ni siquiera podría verlo. No me importaba eso de ser despedida, bueno, era un problema que me costaría solucionar, pero sí los padres de Arima kun decidían mandarlo a Alemania, yo no podría seguirlo, no podría verlo y mucho menos podría algún día remediar todo esto.

Resignada de alguna forma, me conformé con verle, ahora que empezaron las vacaciones, el paisaje se volverá frio y solitario. Se volverá blanco o más bien incoloro.

-o-o-o-

Hideki se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama, no le importó cambiarse de ropa ni mucho menos en cerrar la puerta, la mochila escolar quedó arrumbada en el camino de la puerta a su cama. Estaba cansado, el resto de la semana permaneció indolente a la situación, al menos frente a su sensei, pero cuando estaba solo o con sus amigos algo en su rostro lo delataba.

-nee Hide chan ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Yamada un día en la azotea de la escuela.

-nada

-¿cómo que nada?- le espetó Tamiya- tienes cara de idiota, que… ¿Inoue sensei terminó contigo?

Hideki se quedó callado, terminar…lo que se dice terminar…pues no. en realidad él fue quien se marchó, ella solo dijo que amaba a Ulquiorra pero nunca dijo lo contrario de él.

-oye Tamiya- dijo- ¿se puede amar a dos personas?

-claro, ¿recuerdas cuando salía con esa chica de tercero y al mismo tiempo con la vecina de Yamada?

-¿mi vecina? ¿Salías con Hitomi chan?- dijo Yamada estupefacto.

-no me refiero a eso-dijo Hideki- ¿puedes amar a alguien por mucho tiempo y de pronto enamorarte de otra sin dejar de querer del todo a la primera persona?

-mmmm- sus amigos miraron al cielo pensando en la situación.

-quizás…-dijo al fin Tamiya

-pero yo pienso- dijo Yamada- que al final siempre tienes que elegir ¿no?

-¿no han oído del poli amor?- dijo Tamiya, Yamada y Hideki negaron con la cabeza- es cuando se tienen muchas parejas, incluso vives con ellas, todas están de acuerdo, pero las diferentes partes no tienen porque tener contacto entre ellas.

-¡waaa… yo no aceptaría eso!- dijo Yamada. Tamiya se encogió de hombros.

-en este mundo hay muchas formas de amar, supongo- dijo.

Hideki hundió la cabeza en la almohada ante aquel recuerdo, lo que había dicho Tamiya básicamente era compartir el amor de una persona. ¿Él podría compartir el amor de sensei con Ulquiorra? No lo sabía.

-o-o-o-

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos Hideki no se dio cuenta cuando entró Annette, hasta que sintió el peso de ella en el colchón cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿estás deprimido, Hideki?- él no contestó, quería estar solo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de correrla- ¿es por esa maestra?

Él se incorporo y se apoyo en su codo, mirándola interrogante.

-¿qué?-dijo ella- ¿acaso pensante que no me había dado cuenta?

La chica sonrió y miró hacia el techó antes de continuar.

-yo no me tragué eso de que estaban estudiando ese día que llegamos tu mamá y yo…además ya había visto la forma en que tú y ella se miraban.

Arima no dijo nada, volvió a recostarse pero esta vez le dio la espalda a la chica, mirando tras su ventana al cielo pintarse de los colores invernales.

-Hideki, vamos a Alemania

-este año no iremos- respondió él intentando usar la menor cantidad de palabras.

- ya lo sé, sé que tu mamá y papá no pueden, pero no significa que tu tampoco, vamos juntos tu y yo.

Él no respondió, no quería moverse, mucho menos salir del país.

-no vayamos a Münich o a Berlín que es donde yo vivo. Vamos al sur, ahí las nevadas son hermosas y además podemos rentar una cabaña, ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos a ese pequeño pueblo y pasábamos la navidad ahí? Era divertido, mucha gente quizás se acuerde de nosotros.

-mmh- fue la respuesta.

-¡ohh vamos Hideki!-dijo Annette sacudiendo su hombro con ambas manos haciéndolo voltear a verla- a veces es bueno alejarse un poco, distraerse un poco, cuando lo haces tienes otra perspectiva de las cosas y puedes tomar la mejor decisión. ¿Qué te parece, Hideki? quizás encuentres la solución a tu problema con esa maestra.

El chico la miró, de alguna forma sonaba extremadamente lógico. Se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Annette sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

-no te preocupes por nada- dijo- yo me encargo de todo, tú solo preocúpate por hacer tu maleta.

Después de eso salió de la habitación, Hideki se levantó cerró la puerta para evitar más intromisiones y volvió a dejarse caer en su cama, mientras su vista se perdía de nuevo en el cielo invernal.

-o-o-o-

El día en que se marcharon a Alemania, Yamada lloró, Tamiya rodó los ojos y se ciño más la gorra intentando que de esa forma no lo vieran con aquella masa rosa llorona. Fueron a despedir a su amigo al aeropuerto y mientras él se despedía de sus padres ellos se quedaron a lado de Annette.

La chica miró a Yamada. Y Tamiya la miró a ella, algo nunca le gusto de esa niña, la belleza no lo era todo…

-haces bien en llorar- dijo la chica con ese acento alemán que con sus días en Japón nada más no pudo quitarse.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo Tamiya en lugar de Yamada que en ese momento hipaba.

-solo que está bien. No volverán a ver a Hideki.

El llanto de Yamada se cortó de inmediato y Tamiya subió su gorra para poder ver perfectamente a la mujer frente a él

-por supuesto que no-dijo Yamada- Hide chan volverá.

-en teoría-dijo ella- pero, me encargare de que no quiera hacerlo.

-Hideki ama este país, ¿qué puedes hacer tu, para que no vuelva? Aquí estamos sus amigos e Inoue sen..

-una mujer puede todo, incluso atar a un hombre a su lado.

-¡eso es estúpido!- soltó Tamiya- ¿estás loca o qué? Hideki no accederá.

-no hay forma de que afirmes eso- ella sonrió.

Tamiya la miró furioso, casi echaba fuego por sus ojos aquello era lo último que pensaba oír en el día.

-lo ataras a ti ¿eh? Que reverenda estupidez, ¿quieres a un hombre infeliz a tu lado?

-no me importa mientras esté a mi lado

- de verdad que estás enferma- dijo Yamada.

Una voz aguda anuncio el vuelo, Hideki dejo a sus padres y se encamino a donde estaban sus amigos para despedirse.

-Hi-Hide chan – lloriqueó Yamada agarrándolo del brazo- n-no te vayas

-oye Yamada, tranquilo, te traeré un recuerdo ya te dije.

-¡NO! no quiero, lo que quiero es que no te vayas.

-Hideki, quédate- intervino Tamiya intentando sonar lo más serio posible

-¿qué pasa con ustedes?

-Nada- dijo Annette- ya vámonos Hideki o perderemos el vuelo.

-Tu cállate- le espetó Tamiya- Hideki esta mujer…

-Hideki, hijo ¿qué esperas? Perderán el vuelo- dijo su padre detrás de él.

Para ese momento Yamada y Annette tomaban cada uno un brazo de Hideki intentando retenerlo.

-Tamiya, ¿qué…?

El anunció del vuelo volvió a anunciarse, Hideki se liberó de Yamada.

-oigan, lo siento- dijo- pero me tengo que ir, les llamaré para saber qué diablos les pasa.

-¡espera Hideki!

Pero su amigo se perdió entre la gente, para a abordar el avión.

-o-o-o-

-¿qué vamos a hacer, Tamiya? Han pasado tres días y Hide chan no nos llama

-quizás sea un poco difícil, van a la montaña, a lo mejor no hay señal para el celular y quizás no sea tan fácil encontrar un teléfono.

-¡waaa! ¿Tamiya qué haremos? Y si, si esa mujer lo…lo…seduce.

-Basta Yamada, Hideki no es estúpido.

-pero los hombres somos débiles.

Tamiya lo miró y engullo el último pedazo de hamburguesa, por fin los habían dejado entrar a ese restaurante que tanto les gustaba, después de la pelea con Amakumi habían estado vetados, incluso sus fotografías habían estado expuestas para que no los dejaran entrar, pero el castigo había terminado, y sin embargo, faltaba Hideki, a los tres mosqueteros les faltaba un integrante.

-¡esto es horrible! –dijo Yamada mirándose con ayuda del reflejo que le proporcionaba una cuchara- de la preocupación no he podido dormir, mira, mira mis ojeras, me estoy poniendo horrible.

-diablos, ¡ya cállate! No ganamos nada llorando. Ya te dije que Hideki no es estúpido, y no me salgas que la imbéciles de que los hombres somos débiles…a Hideki le gusta Inoue sensei, no traicionara eso.

-pero…- dijo Yamada dejando la cuchara en la mesa y mirando a su amigo- ¿y si es verdad que terminó con Inoue sensei?

- eso…- Si eso era verdad, entendía la confianza de Annette, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar que Hideki pudiera caer- no lo sé, pero sea como sea, quizás la única que pueda hacer algo sea precisamente Inoue sensei.

-o-o-o-

Hideki miró por la ventana, genial, ese día no estaba nevando, podría salir, ir al pueblo y llamar por teléfono a sus amigos que lo dejaron intrigado al despedirse en el aeropuerto, la curiosidad actuaba en él como siempre, algo querían decirle, al parecer algo importante, ¿y si, tenía que ver con sensei? Tenía que hablar con ellos de inmediato.

Decidido, subió las escaleras de la cabaña, una cabaña bastante lujosa, a decir verdad, no le extrañaba, Annette venía de una familia dinerada, y siempre lo que pedía se le otorgaba. Iría a su habitación y tomaría su chamarra y bufanda, las necesitaría si quería salir.

Al pasar por una estancia que funcionaba como estudio vio a Annette subida en unas escaleras hurgando en la parte alta de un librero, sin tomarle demasiada importancia pasó de largo directo a su habitación, pero justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla, escuchó un fuerte grito y el cómo caían varias cosas una tras otra, dio media vuelta y entró a la estancia donde antes había visto a Annette.

Obviamente el grito fue de ella y las cosas que cayeron fueron varios libros, al parecer se había resbalado y caído de las escaleras, Hideki se acerco y quitándole algunos libros de encima la ayudo a incorporarse lentamente.

-¿estás bien?

-s-si- dijo ella

-¿puedes levantarte?

-si

La ayudó, ambos quedaron de pie en medio de al menos una docena de libros.

-que desastre- dijo ella

Sin decir nada, Hideki comenzó a levantar los libros, cerrando aquellos que habían quedado desparpajados, acomodándolos todos en una pila en el piso, mientras Annette se recuperaba del golpe, pero esta, al verlo trabajar, intento apartarlo diciendo que había sido su culpa que ella lo arreglaría, Hideki estaba de acuerdo con eso de la culpa pero a él no le costaba nada ayudarla, después de todo no eran tantos libros.

Quito un libro enorme de pasta dura que había quedado abierto y al hacerlo sus ojos se toparon con varias fotografías que salían en desorden de un sobre amarillo. Pero no cualquier tipo de fotografías, eran suyas, suyas y de sensei, en ellas se besaban, se abrazaban, fotos de ellos en la playa, fotos de momentos de pareja que eran solo suyos.

Hideki las tomó todas guardando la mayoría en el sobre, se levantó y miró a Annette, ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo…

-o-o-o-

Tatsuki se acomodo en el sillón le gustaba la casa de Orihime en invierno, tenía calefacción, su casa no, así que pasar ahí el invierno casi se había vuelto costumbre. Cambió de canal en la televisión, ni siquiera era navidad y ya empezaban a pasar esos tediosos resúmenes del año. Miró al otro lado de la estancia. Orihime miraba la televisión pero no le prestaba atención, imaginando en que, o más bien en quien estaba pensando, Tatsuki suspiró.

Ella no se había cansado de decirle a su amiga que lo que había hecho había sido una verdadera taradez, pero que podía hacer, al parecer el más sensato de esa pareja era Arima, tristemente no había nada que Tatsuki pudiera hacer.

Llamarón a la puerta con leves toques, ¿Qué demonios? Pensó Tasuki, ¿qué no veían el timbre? De nuevo llamaron, esta vez, más fuerte. Al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, Tatsuki se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Yamada y Tamiya la miraron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Tatsuki ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Tamiya.

Tatsuki se acerco y le propino un coscorrón.

-aunque no estemos en la escuela soy tu maestra, igualado, llámame Arisawa sensei.

-jeje- se rio Yamada, recibiendo de su amigo la venganza correspondiente.

-¿qué quieren?- dijo Tatsuki

- ¿está Inoue sensei? Necesitamos hablar con ella- dijo Yamada.

- ¿sobre qué?

- eres peor que un policía Tatsuki- le dijo Tamiya recibiendo de nueva cuenta un coscorrón por parte de su maestra y sobándose la parte adolorida contesto- sobre Hideki

- ya.

Tatsuki se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar, Orihime giró el rostro y vio a sus alumnos sentarse en la sala.

-Yamada kun, Tamiya kun, ¿paso algo?- les pregunto

-sí, pasó algo, sensei- dijo Tamiya.

-o-o-o-

Annette estaba decidida a ocultar esas fotografías, concluyó que el mejor lugar era uno de esos librero del estudio, hasta arriba, nadie buscaría ahí. Así que del cobertizo saco una escalera y se dispuso a dejar ahí la prueba de su delito, si Hideki las veía tendría problemas pero no podía quemarlas seguían siendo su seguro contra Inoue sensei.

Sin embargo no contó con que una de esas malditas fotos se saliera del sobre y al querer atraparle resbalo de la escalera, intentando a su vez agarrarse de algo arrastro varios libros consigo.

Tampoco contó con que Hideki se ofreciera a recoger dichos libros y mucho menos que encontrara las benditas fotos y que ahora fuera sometida a la penetrante mirada de este, que la taladraba intentando ver en ella, intimidándola.

-Hideki…

-¿qué es esto Annette?- dijo él sin apartar su mirada de ella-¿cómo diablos las tomaste?

-yo…

-¿nos estuviste espiando Annette? ¿Nos seguiste…?

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡Le pague a algu…!- dándose cuanta de su segunda metida de pata se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿por qué?- pregunto él de nuevo sin despegar la mirada de ella, pero su mirada no era la clásica mirada verde indiferente, era una mirada furiosa, a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba tranquila.

Annette retiró sus manos de su boca lentamente, y lo miró.

-esa mujer no te conviene…

-¡eso lo decido yo!

Annette se encogió era la primera vez que Hideki le gritaba, la primera vez que su presencia le causaba miedo.

-ya entiendo- dijo él- fue tu culpa ¿cierto?, tú le mostraste estas fotos a sensei, por eso termino conmigo, pusiste en peligro su carrera, la amenazaste ¿no es así?

-lo hice por tu bien

-¿por mi bien? ¿De qué diablos hablas? En quien menos pensaste fue en mí cuando lo hiciste.

-Hideki…

-¡cállate!

Arima dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-o-o-o-

-…y eso dijo la bruja alemana- dijo Yamada

-sensei, debe hacer algo- dijo Tamiya.

-¿pero qué…? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Tatsuki bufó a su lado.

-lo que sea Orihime, te dije que esa niña iba a hacer algo, te dije que Arima era un blanco vulnerable.

-sensei- dijo Tamiya acercándose a Orihime- yo confió en el juicio de Hideki de los tres es el más coherente, pero sensei, la tentación es fuerte, si por nosotros fuera iríamos por él, pero no podemos, en cambió usted sí.

-no creo que Arima kun se deje llevar por Annette- dijo Orihime rogando porque así fuera.

-yo tampoco sensei, pero, si usted hablase con él…para Hideki usted es lo más importante, el iría a donde fuera por usted… sensei, solo tiene que preguntarse si Hideki es importante para usted, si…usted lo necesita.

-o-o-o-

-Hideki ¿a dónde vas?

-a Japón- dijo él encaminándose a su habitación mientras Annette lo seguía.

-¿te vas con ella?

-regreso a ella.

Annette entró tras él y miró como sacaba su maleta aun sin desempacar del todo y recogía las pocas pertenencias que tenía fuera, la cerraba y se dirigía a la salida, Annette cerró la puerta tras de sí impidiendo que saliera.

-¿qué haces?- dijo él- quítate.

-Hideki, ¿no te das cuenta? Esa mujer no te ama…créeme cuando te digo que lo hice por tu bien.

-tonterías, quítate no quiero quitarte yo.

-no hasta que me escuches, sí, es verdad que lo hice no estuvo bien, pero yo te quiero y quería saber si ella te amaba tanto como tú a ella.

Hideki se limitó a mirarla y lentamente repitió su orden.

-quí-ta-te.

-Hideki- ella se abrazó a él- cuando amenace su carrera esperaba que no terminara contigo, que se arriesgara por ti, pero no lo hizo, ella… ¿no te das cuenta? Ella no te ama, jamás lo hizo, solo se divirtió contigo, no arriesgará nada por ti.

Annette levantó la vista y se topo con los ojos verdes de Hideki que parecían meditar lo que ella había dicho.

-en cambio yo, tome esas fotos con el peligro de que me despreciaras para siempre, no importaba, si al final eras feliz- posó su mano en la pálida mejilla del chico- ¿no lo ves, Hideki?...Yo sí te amo.

Y lentamente posó sus labios en los de él.

-o-

* * *

wola! nuevo capitulo! me tarde pero ya esta aquí...no estaba planeado que Tamiya y Yamada aparecieran, pero los adoro, asi que busque la forma de que encajaran en los acontecimientos, a su vez el concepto del poli-amor que maneja Tamiya lo vi en un documental me parecio interesante, y quise compartirselos, además estoy de acuerdo con Tamiya hay muchas formas de amar, mientras no hagas daño como lo hace Annette, sinceramente mientras escribía no pude evitar que me cayera mal , y por otro lado quería que Hideki se volviera frio como en su vida pasada, como nuestro Ulqui... lo curioso es que la razón son los celos que siente de si mismo jiji... tal vez ya sea hora de que sepa quien es...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les doy las gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Y E-kun- sí, Ulqui tiene que cumplir 18 años para que no acusen de estupro a Orihime...

me retiro...


	7. Solo hace falta un adiós antes de tiempo

_Solo hace falta…__un adiós antes de tiempo._

Déjame recordarte, me dijo Tatsuki chan, a la Orihime de hace 16 años.

Esa chica no lloraba, pero tampoco sonreía al menos no genuinamente. De forma obsesiva abrazo la terquedad de un amor que ya no existía, pero al final, desistió, porque ya no podía mantener una farsa. ¿Recuerdas?- me dijo Tatsuki chan- fue cuando me hablaste de Ulquiorra por primera vez y aceptaste tu amor por él, pero aún así, tu sonrisa era más bien un rictus de tristeza. Y entonces dos años después llegó Ichigo, y te mostró que él estaba vivo en algún lugar y tu sonrisa cambió, ahora tenía esperanza. Y por ultimo te recordaré a la Orihime de hace 42 días- dijo clavándome su mirada- eras una Orihime que sonreía con felicidad, que sonreía de verdad. ¿Qué Orihime quieres ser?...

No contesté solo la miré, su mirada a diferencia de la de Ulquiorra me amonestaba, él solía solo escudriñarme, Tatsuki me regañaba. Me encogí en mi asiento, suspiré. _La Orihime de hace 42 días, esa quiero ser._

-el tarado de Tamiya tiene razón- dijo Tatsuki chan recostándose en su asiento y mirando al techó- solo debes preguntarte, si quieres a Arima y si lo necesitas, eso es todo.

Respiré hondo, tenían razón… ¿y qué si Arima kun era menor de edad? ¿y que si me despedían y a él lo mandaban a Alemania? Ya habíamos estado separados por 16 años, encontraríamos la forma de estar juntos, sin importar que.

-o-o-o-

Annette presiono con sus labios los de él por un par de segundos, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada, así que se detuvo, cambiando de estrategia.

-L-lo siento Hideki, yo no sé que estaba pensando-dijo apartándose y llevando sus manos a sus mejilla en señal de vergüenza.

Hideki la miró, sin cambiar de expresión, sin decir nada. El chico suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos soltando el haz de la maleta, esquivo a Annette y salió de la habitación.

Ella no se giró cuando esta pasó a su lado, sonrió para sus adentros, al menos había conseguido que él se quedará.

Hideki se enrolló la bufanda al cuello, al tiempo que el aire invernal golpeaba su rostro, en su mente las palabras de Annette se repetían, pero al mismo tiempo los momentos con su sensei se arremolinaban barriéndolos. Necesitaba dejar de pensar o al menos hablar con alguien que le entendiera. Recordando su primera intención de hace unos minutos, dirigió sus pasos al pueblo.

-o-o-o-

Tamiya entró a su casa, se quitó los zapatos aflojándolos del talón con la punta del pie, para después aventarlos en el recibidor, seguro su madre lo regañaría pero ¡nah! Siempre era así, era parte de la dinámica familiar.

Aventó su chamarra en un sillón y camino arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina, dispuesto a asaltar el refrigerador. Su madre lo vio de reojo cuando entró silencioso como un gato dispuesto a devorar algún indefenso pajarito, pero antes de que lo hiciera lo llamó.

-Jeaky, ¿A dónde?

Tamiya se detuvo en seco y miró furioso la espalda de su madre.

-¡no me llames así!- gritó- detesto que uses ese diminutivo.

-¿diminutivo?- dijo ella dándosela vuelta y mirando a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa- es un apelativo lleno de cariño.

El chico frunció el ceño, por eso odiaba su nombre, por culpa de su madre que lo hacía sonar tan…tan femenino.

-¡como sea, sino me ibas a llamar por mi nombre completo, en primera no me lo hubieras puesto!

-fue tu padre quien escogió el nombre- dijo ella sonriéndole más ampliamente y acercándose para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, el cual Tamiya se limpió con la manga de su suéter molesto, porque su madre siempre era tan empalagosa, porque no podía ser como la de Hideki, ella nunca lo besaba ni le ponía diminutivos-¿Dónde andabas?

-con Yamada- contesto abriendo el refrigerador al fin.

-¡Oh, por cierto! me llamó Hideki chan

Tamiya dejo de rebuscar en el interior del aparato para mirar a su madre.

-¿te llamó? O ¿ME llamó?

- ¿cuál es la diferencia?- dijo su madre haciendo un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- ¿y qué te dijo?

- me saludo, ya sabes Hideki chan es un niño educado y lindo, no como tú siempre metido en líos de faldas, nunca saludas, dejas tus zapatos por toda la casa y la ropa… nunca me obedeces, te comes todo lo que hay en el refrigerador y nunca me das un beso ni de buenos…

-¡mamá!- dijo Tamiya comenzando a impacientarse- ¿qué te dijo Hideki? ¿Está bien?

-claro que lo está, está en Alemania, pero…- Tamiya puso atención y cerró el refrigerador lentamente- dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, que te llamaría más tarde.

Tamiya sabía que entonces, nada estaba bien, no por nada Hideki necesitaba hablarle, seguramente se trataba de Annette, ¡ah demonios! ¡Qué complicado! De pronto se le había quitado el hambre.

-o-o-o-

Hideki salió de la tienda de comestibles, en cuyo interior se encontraba el teléfono público, en Japón ya debía ser hora de cenar, pero ahí aun brillaba la luz del día la nieve blanca la reflejaba lastimando sus pupilas.

Subió la cremallera de su chamarra y ajusto su bufanda, aún no quería volver a la cabaña, incluso pensó en quedarse en algún hostal en el pueblo, no quería ver a Annette, ni a nadie, pero olvido llevar más dinero, eso le pasaba por salir tan rápido.

Suspiró y echo a caminar lentamente, decidió dar un paseo hasta el anochecer, entonces podría escurrirse hasta su cama sin ver a nadie y dormir un poco.

En la plaza del pueblo todo era blanco, los árboles, el piso, la fuente, cuya agua estancada estaba congelada, se sentó en el borde de está y miró a su alrededor, curiosamente un pajarillo bajo a tierra rebusco en la nieve unos segundos, hasta convencerse de que no había nada y alzó el vuelo perdiéndose, Hideki pensó que debía a verse retrasado en la migración, ¿un pajarillo solitario?

En una de las bancas alrededor de la fuente dormía un hombre, al menos el hilo de vapor que salía por su boca cuando respiraba indicaba que no estaba muerto, enfundado en una enorme chamarra negra, un gorro y guantes, dormitaba plácidamente. Hideki pensó que debía estar loco, con ese frío. Aun así sintió un poco de envidia, ese hombre no tenía sus preocupaciones, dormía, sin importar nada, dormía tranquilo, casi podía decir que dormía feliz.

-o-o-o-

-fue lo único que pude conseguir de último momento- dijo Ichigo entregándole un sobre que contenía un boleto de avión- vuelo 6664 a Alemania, será mejor que te vayas ya.

Orihime sonrió y abrazo a su amigo, le estaba agradecida gracias a él podría ver a Arima, hablar con él.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki kun.

No era un asiento de primera clase ni mucho menos, pero suficiente, como había llegado tarde entro como bólido ni siquiera le revisaron bien los papeles y el boleto, pero ya no importaba estaba en camino para ver a Hideki.

La gente era un tanto bulliciosa, el vuelo no sería tan largo solo había 8 horas de diferencia entre los países, se acomodó en el asiento, mirando cómo pudo a la ventanilla que se encontraba dos lugares más a la derecha, sonrió.

Se quedó dormida esperando, soñando, pronto, muy pronto.

-o-o-o-

El hombre de la banca siguió durmiendo por un buen rato, Hideki lo observó por mera curiosidad, cuando despertó sus miradas se cruzaron el hombre bostezó, Hideki se levantó y se fue con paso lento. El hombre de la banca lo miró, frunció el ceño, se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándosela con la palma, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Justo como pensó al anochecer no encontraría a nadie en la cabaña, Annette seguramente dormía. Subió a su habitación y en el camino a su cama se deshizo de su ropa, quedando solo en cómodo bóxer, se zambulló en las cobijas, y suspiró, estaba cansado. Quizás demasiado, pero no era cansancio físico.

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, Annette abrió la puerta de la habitación, Hideki dormía así que se acercó.

-Hideki- lo llamó suavemente

-mmmh

Annette sonrió Hideki tenía un sueño bastante ligero, esa respuesta significa que al menos por ese día su sueño era más pesado de lo normal. Rodeo la cama hasta estar a espaldas del chico y deslizo por sus hombros el suave camisón de seda, este cayó al piso silenciosamente. Lentamente, para no despertarlo, levanto las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas, Hideki también estaba desnudo, al menos del torso.

De la misma forma lenta, se pego a su espalda y le rodeo con sus brazos, Hideki hizo un mohín, que parecía decir algo como "sens" Annette sabía que estaba o más bien con quien estaba soñando.

Se incorporó e inclino su rostro, hasta que sus labios rosaron la oreja de Hideki.

-Arima kun- le susurró.

_Ella lo llamaba_

_-Arima kun- susurraba, casi no parecía ser su voz pero al tratarse de un susurro era lógico que perdiera parte de su esencia._

_Sintió un cuerpo tibio a sus espaldas, era ella, entonces todo fue una pesadilla, no habían terminado, él no estaba en Alemania, estaban juntos, como debía ser._

_-Arima Kun- volvió a decir ella y en su sueño despertó._

Annette mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente para no despertarlo, se recostó de nuevo abrazando su espalda, beso su nuca, Hideki suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

_Se giró para abrazarla, la cálida mirada gris de su sensei le sonrió, su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada como un abanico liquido. Su piel era blanca y suave._

Annette se sorprendió cuando él se dio la vuelta abrazándola, pero no le molesto al contrario le facilitaba todo, quitándoselo un poco de encima logro que él se recostara boca arriba en la cama con ella ahorcajadas.

_Desde ese ángulo sensei lucía más hermosa, su piel tersa tenía un ligero brillo a la luz de la Luna, de pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaban, la habitación de sensei, y justo en la ventana la Luna los espiaba. Dejo que sus manos acariciaran las firmes y bonitas piernas de su sensei, ella sonreía dulcemente y a la vez de forma picara._

_Sensei se inclinó su pecho rozo el de él, y él sintió su respiración cortarse y su corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho, el largo cabello acaricio su mejilla al caer al frente cuando lo besó_

Un beso furioso y hambriento, Annette tocaba el cielo, aunque este no le perteneciera. Las manos de Hideki acariciaban su espalda haciéndola estremecerse, él se giró, las posiciones cambiaron.

_Sensei rio cuando intercambiaron posición y él la beso de nuevo, de verdad iba a pasar… ¿cierto?, de pronto el rostro de su sensei se entristeció._

_-Arima kun -le decía una y otra vez mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos él intentaba decirle algo pero no sabía qué._

_-Ulquiorra san- escucho, el escenario cambió, era un desierto de arena blanca, la Luna seguía ahí, él frente a ella quería tomar su mano y ella la de él pero no podían, por alguna razón se desvanecía._

-¡sensei!-

Hideki abrió los ojos, debajo de él estaba Annette y no su sensei, no eran ojos grises sino azules, no eran rojizas las hebras de su cabello sino rubias.

De un salto se levantó

-¿qué demonios?

Annette se cubrió con la sabana y lo miro desde la cama. Frunció el ceño, molesta.

-eso debería decirte yo a ti ¿por qué te detienes?

-tú no eres sensei- fue toda la respuesta.

-¿y qué, soy mujer o no? yo puedo complacer tus sentidos más que ella

Hideki negó parado junto a la cama.

-no es lo mismo-contestó, agachándose para levantar su ropa del suelo.

- claro que no, es aun mejor, yo te amo, ella no. Pensé que lo tenias claro Hideki.

-pero yo a ti no-dijo poniéndose los pantalones apresuradamente.

-¿y por qué no? esa mujer solo jugo contigo, te uso hasta que ya no le fuiste útil.

-¡basta Annette!-dijo terminando de ponerse la playera y empezando a colocarse la chamarra- no me importa, digas lo que digas no puedes contaminar lo que siento por sensei.

-¡Hideki! ¿Acaso no puedes aceptarlo? solo ríndete.

-es lo que he hecho- dijo cuando la bufanda estuvo en su cuello- he renunciado, no puedo destruir este amor. Así que volveré a Japón cuanto antes, aun tengo dos años antes de que él vuelva, haré todo para que sensei se enamore irremediablemente de mí.

Finalizando eso dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Annette se levantó y lo siguió con la sabana enredada en su cuerpo.

-¡Hideki! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Yo te traje aquí! ¡He pagado todo! ¡Así que no puedes irte aún! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Hideki!

El aludido se giró y le dedico una mirada gélida.

-yo no soy algo que puedas comprar con el dinero de tus padres.

Annette enfureció, intento pero no pudo abofetearlo, él detuvo su mano con un rápido movimiento.

-Adiós, Annette.

Y su figura desapareció tras la puerta de salida de la cabaña. Mientras Annette se dejaba caer en el piso aporreándolo con las manos y el rostro rayado de lágrimas rabiosas.

-o-o-o-

Una fuerte sacudida la despertó, al principio pensó que era Tatsuki agitándola para que despertara y fueran a trabajar, a la segunda sacudida intento girarse, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, recordó donde estaba y abrió los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor, la mirada de la gente le inquietó. Una azafata paso corriendo por el pasillo, la señora a su lado emitió un ruidito como si ahogara un grito. Dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla, el cielo se había nublado, más que eso, las nubes eran de un color negro tan uniforme que daba miedo, sí, tenía miedo.

Una luz se prendió frente a ella el dibujo característico del cinturón de seguridad, la azafata que antes había corrido por el pasillo, les hablo desde la parte delantera, pidiéndoles que se abrocharan el cinturón, que tendrían turbulencias.

La gente obedeció con impaciencia, Orihime también se apresuro a abrocharse el cinturón. Una nueva sacudida. Intentó respirar hondo para calmarse. Otra sacudida. La señora a su lado comenzó a rezar, tan rápidamente que no se le entendía.

Una nueva sacudida, la luz del interior del avión se apagó y regreso intermitentemente. Giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla, era una tormenta eléctrica, podía ver los rayos surcando el cielo cerca del avión, su estomago dio un vuelco, tuvo miedo.

La luz del avión se fue definitivamente, el pánico se regó como pólvora, las mujeres gritaban y lloraban, los hombres también, algunos se aferraban a los brazos de los asientos mientras el avión viraba, las mascarillas de oxigeno salieron de sus compartimentos provocando una escena aún más caótica.

Llanto, desesperación, dolor, miedo. Orihime tembló, sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla, los rayos cada vez más cercanos, podía verlos, era lo único que podía ver, no tenía voz para gritar, su garganta estaba seca, ella estaba envuelta en una especie de terror jamás experimentado, uno paralizante.

Y entonces pensó en él. Recordó Hueco mundo, su piel blanca, su mano extendida hacía ella, su voz, recordó su reencuentro, la forma en que volvieron a conocerse, cuando lo abrazó de nuevo, recordó cuando hablaban, cuando se besaban, recordó sus caricias, vio sus ojos, el miedo se desvanecía, un rayo cruzo el cielo, ella pensó en él.

Y todo se oscureció.

-o-o-o-

A las seis de la mañana el pequeño local del pueblo que hacía a la vez de bar y cafetería abrió sus puertas, Hideki decidió entrar y comer algo.

La señora rolliza detrás del mostrador le sonrió amablemente, Hideki se sentó, y pidió un café, la señora asintió con una nueva sonrisa. Mientras preparaba el café prendió el viejo radio que se encontraba en una repisa tras el mostrador, la señal era difusa al principio con interferencias. La dependienta se peleo un poco para hallar una estación que sonará bien, a esa hora como casi en todo el mundo, las noticias matutinas le dieron la bienvenida.

Hideki escuchó distraído las noticias que salían del pequeño radio, el hombre que las daba lo hacía de forma monótona carente de emoción, quizás así se daban las noticias allí, no lo sabía, tampoco le importaba. La mujer dejo una humeante taza de café frente a él.

Tras la ventana la nieve caía silenciosamente, era escasa pero constante, quizás habría nevada, quizás no. Se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de café, estaba muy cargado, pero tampoco le dio importancia.

La voz masculina que daba las noticias hablo del tiempo, de política exterior, una nueva exposición de arte que llegaría a Berlín el próximo mes, de la actriz fulanita de tal y su nueva película, más política, crímenes, un asalto bancario.

-y en otras noticias- rezó el conductor del noticiero- el vuelo 6664 proveniente de Tokio, Japón con destino a Berlín, sufrió un aterrizaje forzado cerca de la montañas… los rescatistas tardan en llegar, se teme que no haya sobrevivientes

Que horrible, pensó Hideki, en ese avión iban compatriotas de sus dos países, que quizás solo querían unas lindas vacaciones o reencontrarse con un ser querido. Pidió otro café olvidando la noticia.

Salió del establecimiento haciendo tocar las campanillas de la tienda. Echó a caminar sin rumbo como la tarde pasada, al llegar a la fuente nada había cambiado todo seguía blanco y estático. Solo una cosa había cambiado, el hombre de la banca no estaba. Suspiró y contempló el vapor que salió de su boca perdiéndose en el cielo invernal.

Aun tenía que ir a la cabaña, tenía que ir por sus cosas, preparar el viaje, aunque con ese tiempo, tardaría en llegar al aeropuerto, y si nevaba, no habría vuelos hasta nuevo aviso. No importaba, prefería dormir en un asiento de la sala de espera de la aerolínea que permanecer ahí.

Un chico pasó corriendo a su lado, pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante, dio la vuelta y observo a Hideki y este lo observo a él, nada tenía de particular, excepto por su increíble altura y lo delgado que estaba, sin contar el enorme cabello negro que se desparramaba por su espalda, por debajo del gorro. Pero él chico si parecía encontrar interesante a Hideki. Se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¡Ulquiorra!- le gritó- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, maldito?

Hideki volteó hacia a tras, buscando al tal Ulquiorra, ¿sería posible que su más grande enemigo estuviera tan cerca de él? Pero no había nadie, demasiado temprano, la gente apenas se estaba despertando, entonces, ¿a quién diablos le hablaba ese loco?

-¡Hey hazme caso, desgraciado!- dijo el chico acercándose a él a grandes zancadas- ¡te estoy hablando!

Hideki no lo hizo hasta que él chico se sentó a su lado y le sonrió maliciosamente, una enorme sonrisa que ocupaba más de su cara que el resto de las sonrisas que conocía.

-¿me habla a mi?

-Por supuesto, vez a alguien más- dijo acomodándose el gorro-no pensé que mediera gusto verte de nuevo, no es que fuéramos cercanos antes pero diablos han pasado años desde que vi a un espada.

-¿un qué?

-¡ah claro! no lo recuerdas. Es parte de todo esto, pero Ulquiorra mi cerebro recuerda cada cosa de hueco mundo, aquellos días de gloria ¿no crees?

Hideki lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un loco, ¿qué diablos era eso de un espada? ¿Qué era hueco mundo? ¿Ulquiorra? Sí, ya sabía que se parecía más que solo mucho a ese tipo.

-creo que me confunde señor…

-Víctor Shultz- dijo el hombre.

-señor Shultz, me confunde, yo no soy Ulquiorra aunque me parezca.

- No, no te confundo, sé quién eres, eres Ulquiorra Cifer el cuarto espada del ejercito de Aizen, no te olvidaría, maldito, tú eras mi obstáculo para avanzar.

-¿avanzar?...en serio me confunde, mi nombre es…

- que importa el nombre que tengas ahora, eres Ulquiorra tanto como yo soy Jiruga Nnoitra.

-o-o-o-

Entre más hablaba, Hideki menos le entendía. Aquello que decía de los hollows, los Arrancars, Espadas y shinigamis le sonaba bastante fantástico, como para un manga o un anime, pero no para la vida real. Pero él hablaba de Ulquiorra, es un nombre poco común, debía conocerlo, de algún lado.

-¡Ah que frio!- dijo Víctor frotándose los brazos- ayer traía una chamarra aísla todo, hasta me quede dormido en aquella banca, cuando desperté y te vi no te reconocí del todo hasta que te fuiste con tu manos en los bolsillos,

Esa maldita manía tuya.

Se levantó y calentó las manos con el vaho de su boca.

-¡Hey mueve tu trasero Ulquiorra vamos a mi casa me muero de frio y tengo hambre!

Hideki lo observo sopesando las opciones, el tipo estaba loco, pero si las cosas se ponían feas podría defenderse. Se levanto y siguió al hombre que continuó hablando de Hueco mundo.

-o-o-o-

La casa era más bien una especie de mansión pequeña, tan lujosa que no pintaba para nada con el dueño de la misma. Hideki miró a todos lados memorizando las rutas y los espacios.

-¡Nelia!- gritó Víctor- tengo hambre ¿dónde estás?

Nadie contestó.

-desgraciada ya se fue- entraron a la cocina y rebusco en ella era obvio que no concia la estancia pero logró encontrar algo de pan y jugo del refrigerador. Los aventó en la mesa y se sentó a comer. Hideki se recargo en la pared y observo a su anfitrión quien lo miró y con un gesto lo invito a sentarse.

-Nelia es mi hermana...melliza aunque no nos parecemos, debe ser una broma del destino o algo así

-¿Por qué?

-en Hueco mundo nos odiábamos, al menos yo a ella. No nos soportábamos y ahora estamos unidos de por vida.

- en realidad quizás es un castigo del destino.

-tienes razón, cuando nuestros padres murieron me hacía caso y obedecía pero ahora le ha dado por eso de la liberación femenina me contesta todo lo que le digo y no hace lo que le pido, ni porque nací dos segundos antes.

-es tu hermana no tu sirvienta.

-¡Ooh! ¡Ya salió el sentido común de Ulquiorra! Como sea no quiero discutir contigo, nadie te ha ganado en eso.

El hombre siguió comiendo, viéndolo bien no era mayor que Hideki.

-como te decía- habló Víctor con la boca llena- mis padres murieron pero nos dejaron una enorme fortuna, por eso la casa. En ese accidente donde ellos murieron, yo estuve en coma tres días, y recordé todo.

-tal vez el golpe daño tu cerebro- de eso no tenía duda.

- de que lo daño lo daño, pero los recuerdos- dijo tocándose la sien con la yema de uno de sus largos dedos- son reales.

Hideki levantó la ceja escéptico.

-¿y eso que dijiste de que no te dejaba avanzar?

-¡ah eso! soy un tipo ambicioso y en ese entonces era el espada 5 y tú el 4, si quería subir de puesto tendría que derrotarte, aunque ya en una ocasión había ascendido asociándome con un científico loco. En fin… no sería sencillo considerando que eras el niño bonito de Aizen.

-¿niño bonito?

-see, eras el más confiable de todos, por eso todas la misiones de precisión se te otorgaban, era una lástima porque también solían ser las más divertidas. Aunque tú no reías mucho- Víctor lo miró- y ahora tampoco. Pero Aizen confiaba tanto en ti que hasta te mando por esa mujer.

-¿mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

- ya sabes- dijo el otro dibujando con sus manos una figura femenina con ciertas exageraciones- la mascotita de Aizen, pero solo tú podías jugar con ella jajaja.

- no sé de qué habla Shultz.

-Waa dime Nnoitra me gusta más, es más salvaje. Lástima que perdimos la guerra, sino hubiera sido por ese Shinigami apestoso, el tal Kurosaki Ichigo, habríamos ganado.

Hideki se quedo de piedra Kurosaki Ichigo, ese tipo conocía a Kurosaki Ichigo, no podía haber error en eso.

-por cierto- dijo Nnoitra cambiando de tema- ¿cuál es tu nombre humano?

-Arima, Hideki

-Hideki ¿eh? Eres japonés…pero no lo pareces.

- mi madre es alemana

-oh ya. Entonces quizás conozcas a Kurosaki, por ahí debe de andar, él se entrometió por la mujer que secuestraste. También a lo mejor la has visto a ella.

-¿Cómo era?

-guapa, cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos grises, una belleza comestible, pero como ya te dije solo tu podías jugar con ella aunque no sé hasta dónde llegaste jeje

Demonios, ese tipo conocía a sensei, y a Kurosaki, demasiadas coincidencias para ser solo un loco. Entonces la posibilidad de ser Ulquiorra...

-Nnoitra- el aludido levanto la vista- ¿estás seguro de que soy Ulquiorra?

- como que el agua es agua y la nieve, nieve

-son lo mismo.

-a eso me refiero, tú y Ulquiorra son otra forma de la misma cosa.

Nnoitra esbozo una tenebrosa sonrisa, amplia y macabra.

-o-o-o-

Al entrar a la cabaña Annette le esperaba sentada en la sala, sin hablar Hideki se sento frente a ella. Hablar con Nnoitra había sido edificante, definitivamente su cerebro no estaba del todo cuerdo, pero tenía información que de ninguna manera podía inventar. Después de hablar de hueco mundo continuo con su última pelea, después hablo de su vida actual. La casa en donde estaban era solo la de campo, su hermana quería ser médico, él no tenía idea, su abuelo se hacía cargo de ellos y cuidaba la fortuna que les dejaron sus padres, llegaron ahí en helicóptero para pasar las vacaciones, tenía una vida acomodada, pero Nnoitra dijo que le gustaría encontrar al resto de los espadas inducirles un coma y volver a la carga para conquistar el mundo, solo que se le olvido que ahora eran seres humanos normales.

Después de eso Hideki dejó la casa de Nnoitra, el cual le dijo que si necesitaba algo le llamara. Cuando Hideki le preguntó si prestar ayuda era normal en él, Nnoitra contesto que el corazón humano contamina con bondad el alma de un hollow. A veces, sonaba como un poeta callejero que va por las calles esperando ser escuchado.

Hideki salió de sus pensamientos cuando Annette cansada de esperar que dijera algo deslizo por la mesa de centro el sobre amarillo ya conocido.

-te irás con ella ¿cierto?

-sí

Ella suspiró y las lágrimas descendieron lentamente por sus mejillas.

-No puedo contra ella… pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice…llévate eso-dijo señalando el sobre- no hay copias.

Hideki tomo el sobre, al parecer ese día la amabilidad rondaba en el aire.

-o-o-o-

Decidió volver al pueblo y llamar a Tamiya y después a sensei, quería escuchar su voz, preguntarle más sobre Ulquiorra, porque si era él, sensei lo había engañado como a un niño pequeño.

Entró a la tienda de comestibles, tuvo que esperar a que el teléfono se desocupara, en la televisión del local, con mala recepción presentaba el noticiero de la tarde, al parecer los noticiero lo perseguían. El teléfono se desocupo.

Desde donde estaba podía ver la televisión y llamar al mismo tiempo, marco, espero a la operadora, y en unos minutos ya estaba escuchando el sonido característico de llamada. A kilómetros de ahí Tamiya corrió bajando las escaleras de su casa para contestar el teléfono que timbraba de manera insistente.

-¡hey Hideki! esperaba tu llamada desde hace horas.

- lo siento tuve algunos problemas.

-con el chicle amarillo

-sí, un poco, pero no importa, mañana volveré a Japón. Quiero ver a sensei ¿sabes algo de ella?

Se escucho una interferencia, Hideki espero a que pasara y levanto la vista hacia la televisión, era la noticia del avión japonés, las imágenes mostraban la zona del impacto, el vuelo 6664 rezaban la letras en la pantalla mientras un reportero mencionaba los trabajos de los rescatistas para llegar ahí, helicópteros se acercaban y los hombres dispuestos a ayudar descendían con cuerdas con el único propósito de encontrar sobrevivientes.

-¿qué dijiste Tamiya? no te escuche –dijo cuando le interferencia ceso.

-que no es necesario que regreses, Inoue sensei fue a buscarte.

-¿hablas en serio?

-¡sí, hombre! al menos ve a buscarla al aeropuerto. ¿Tienes como llegar?

-sí, supongo que sí. ¿En qué vuelo llega?

-ahh, déjame ver por aquí lo anote- se escucharon varios ruidos de papeles revolviéndose- ¡ya! Es el vuelo 6664.

Hideki pensó haber escuchado mal, mientras veía la pantalla frente a él, definitivamente debía ser un error.

-¿cuál?

-el vuelo 6664

El teléfono se deslizo entre sus dedos, la voz de Tamiya se escucho llamándolo lejanamente. Hideki sintió que un vacio comenzaba a formarse en la base de su cuello, como si algo estuviera perdiéndose, como si su corazón lo abandonara.

Aquello debía ser un error…una pesadilla.

-o-

* * *

Wola! Me acaban de autorizar el capitulo jeje y aquí esta, les confieso que este iba a ser el ultimo pero decidí dejarles en suspenso, espero que no me maten.

Espero que este capítulo les guste…

Un agradecimiento de nuevo a E-kun por leer y reírse de Nnoitra.

Y a todos ustedes por sus reviews, me animan a continuar, si les contestara a cada uno no acabo, pero todos tienen mi agradecimiento. Muchas graciaaaasss!

Bueno me retiro. Pero solo reitero que este no es el final, está cerca, aun no decido si en el siguiente capítulo o en dos más pero es la recta final, espero que no me abandonen…


	8. Solo hace falta lo unico que necesito

**Dieciocho años**

_Solo hace falta…lo único necesito._

Quiero dormir esta noche con tu recuerdo.

Quiero pensar que mañana te veré de nuevo,

Con ese deseo aun la luna te refleja, aquí en mi corazón.

-o-

_Orihime despertó. Al abrir los ojos una habitación solitaria de paredes blancas se mostró gracias a la pálida__, pero suficiente, luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la alta ventana. Estaba de nuevo en Hueco mundo. De nuevo._

_Se incorporó lentamente. ¿Había sido un sueño? Recordaba estar en un avión y hubo problemas. Un accidente. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Después de eso, los recuerdos se difuminaban._

_Arima Hideki, ese nombre se colaba en su mente, por alguna razón no podía asociarle una imagen, pero algo vago e inconsciente le susurraba que era sumamente importante._

_Se acercó a la ventana y observó en lo alto a la Luna, hermosa y brillante en un cielo sin estrellas. Suspiró. Estaba en Hueco mundo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estaba Arima Hideki? de alguna forma, fuera quien fuera, lo necesitaba._

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, ella se giró. Delgado y blanco como su uniforme con el único contraste de sus ojos. Ulquiorra Cifer entró y ambos compartieron una mirada._

-o-o-o-

Hideki soltó el teléfono y respiró profundo. Nada ganaba alterándose y bloqueándose. Correr en círculos no era para nada su estilo, ¿qué podía hacer? Porque algo tenía que hacer. Esperar de brazos cruzados a que los rescatistas hicieran algo, tampoco era su estilo.

-Nnoitra- susurró y sin pensarlo más echo a correr rumbo a la casa del loco espada que le ofreció su ayuda. No tenía a nadie más.

-o-o-o-

Nnoitra aprendió que no era bueno comer pan con jugo, al menos no para él, se encontraba desfalleciente en un sillón con dolor de estomago. Su hermana lo miró desde otro sillón sonriendo burlona, se lo merecía por lángaro y misógino. Nnoitra estaba a punto de decirle algo ofensivo cuando fuertes golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su voz.

Nelia se levantó y abrió. Un chico que no conocía de increíbles ojos verdes apareció frente a ella.

-¿está Nnoitra?-dijo el chico.

-¿Quién?

-Víctor

-sí, pasa

Nnoitra estiró su gran cuello para ver por encima de su hombro.

-¡Hey! volviste rápido Ulquiorra.

-necesito tu ayuda.

-¿eh?

-dijiste que si necesitaba algo…

-solo fue por cortesía- dijo Nnoitra haciendo un ademán con la mano como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- no hablaba en serio.

Hideki miró al hombre tirado en el sillón, sin miramientos y malhumorado, tomo al enfermo por la playera, olvidando que el otro era más alto que él.

-no me interesa, en este instante necesito tu helicóptero.

Nnoitra vio en ese chico no solo una mirada verde, era una igual a la de antaño, serpentea y fría. Ulquiorra tenía sangre fría. Era un demonio, que no dudaría en exterminarlo. Ese era el Ulquiorra de antaño. El cuarto espada, su superior.

-d-de acuerdo- Hideki lo soltó- pero ¿para qué lo quieres?

-¿viste la noticia del accidente del avión japonés?

-ah…no. las noticias no me interesan

-yo sí- dijo Nelia- ¿alguien importante para ti iba en ese avión?

Hideki asintió.

-Nel no te metas en lo que no…

-¡Ne-lia! Acaso no entiendes, no soy Nel soy Nelia, tú y tus historias- le espetó su hermana

-¡no me hables así!

-vamos yo te llevaré al helicóptero- dijo Nelia tomando del brazo a Hideki para guiarlo, ignorando olímpicamente a su obstinado hermano.

-¡oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Ven acá! ¡Ulquiorra dile que me haga caso!- dijo Nnoitra levantándose y siguiéndolos a regañadientes.

-o-o-o-

Tamiya se quedo con el teléfono en la mano, ¿qué diablos había pasado con Hideki? quizás se corto la llamada, si eso debió…

A su puerta, desesperados golpes, la aporreaban. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, si se trataba de un maldito vendedor le daría un soberbio puñetazo por impertinente.

Pero al abrir la puerta solo vio a Yamada con su llamativo cabello rosa despeinado y terribles lagrimones escapando de sus ojos.

-¿y a ti qué demonios de pasa?

-Inoue sensei- dijo el otro clamando sus gimoteos- su avión- Alemania-cayo

¿Su avión-Alemania-cayo? Tamiya reflexionó un poco, era lento, si ya lo sabían porque le ponían rompecabezas de ese tipo. Pero cuando unió las palabras, se asustó.

-l-le acabo de decir a Hideki que ella iba a verlo, entonces la llamada se corto porqué… ¡¿Yamada, qué vamos a hacer?

El otro solo atino a lanzar un sollozó más alto.

-Tatsuki sensei…

-Ya lo sabe-dijo Yamada-teme que Hideki haga alguna tontería, sabía que nosotros le diríamos que Inoue sensei iba para allá- se sonó la nariz y continuo-fue, fue a ver a los padres de Hideki

-¡¿qué! ¿Les va a decir todo?

-no lo sé, pero Tamiya…

-vamos…

-¿eh?

-a casa de Hideki, tenemos que saber que pasa.

-o-o-o-

_Parado frente a ella el espada no dijo nada, giró su rostro dando una silenciosa orden y un sirviente entro con el carrito de comida y luego con una reverencia se retiró._

_-come-pronunció fuerte y grave._

_Orihime le miró, para no pelear asintió, pero no hizo nada por acercarse a la comida, Ulquiorra pareció extrañarse. Aunque quizás fue su imaginación, él no movió ni un solo músculo._

_-Ulquiorra san ¿qué hay afuera?_

_-¿afuera?_

_-sí, desde aquí solo veo la Luna y es todo, está ni siquiera cambia, ¿qué no sale el Sol?_

_El espada aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar, mirándola, escudriñando en los ojos grises de Orihime, buscando algo, pero si lo encontró o no, ella no lo supo._

_-lo que ves es el exterior de Las Noches, pero en el interior de este palacio Aizen sama creó un Sol artificial. Y es esa luz la que lo ilumina._

_Orihime miró alternativamente a la Luna y luego al espada. El cual la miró con cierto tinte de curiosidad._

_-entonces… Las Noches es igual a ti._

_-¿disculpa?_

_Esa extraña conclusión no la esperaba, la mujer frente a él cada vez era más interesante, más impredecible._

_-sí, si- dijo Orihime sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza al son de sus palabras- Por fuera frio y distante pero por dentro brillante y cálido._

_-¿cómo puedes asegurar algo así?_

_-solo lo sé, es como te percibo._

_Ulquiorra la vio sonreírle amablemente. Extraña mujer. Extraña. Y misteriosa. Nadie le había dicho algo así ¿brillante y cálido? ¿Él? _

_-tonterías.-dijo dando media vuelta para irse- solo come._

_-sí lo sé- dijo Orihime deteniendo su marcha y haciéndolo girar el rostro. Aizen no quiere que enferme ¿ne?_

_-ya lo sabes-luego al ver aquella aparente eterna sonrisa de la chica, giró su cuerpo por completo-¿por qué sonríes?_

_-porque eres justo como dije._

-o-o-o-

- odio volar- dijo Nnoitra sintiendo su estomago revolverse y observando el accidente justo debajo de él- esa cosa explotó ¿verdad?

Recibió un codazo de su hermana y la miro furioso. Hideki tenso la mandíbula preocupado, ahora sabía porque decían que quizás no había sobrevivientes.

-señorita- dijo el piloto haciéndose escuchar a través de un micrófono- he recibido una advertencia de la policía, es peligroso que me acerque y me han prohibido seguir avanzando.

Nelia frunció el ceño y miró a Hideki, quería ayudarlo como fuera.

-no importa-dijo-solo acércate lo más que puedas. Saltaremos.

-¡¿qué?- vocifero Nnoitra.

-¿qué? Es la única manera de llegar. Hideki ¿qué opinas?

El chico no dijo nada se puso de pie y asintió.

-¿están locos?

El helicóptero se acerco lo más posible a la superficie y entonces sin decir nada Hideki saltó.

-wow-dijo Nelia observándolo caer e incorporase ileso-voy yo

-¿qué? Loca, ya lo trajiste déjalo ya

-si no puedes hacerlo no lo hagas hermanito

A continuación ella también salto. Nnoitra enrojeció enojado, se levantó y los siguió. Las caídas le dolían más que a los demás, su centro de gravedad estaba demasiado alto.

-se supone que debes caer de pie hermanito-le espeto Nelia cuando aterrizó- y no de cara.

-¡cállate!- dijo Nnoitra escupiendo nieve.

Hideki hace tiempo que ignoraba a los hermanos, se movía buscando ávido con la mirada alguna señal que lo llevara a su sensei.

Caminando, sorteando piedras y partes de avión. Su instinto, un instinto básico y desconocido lo guiaba a ciegas en ese lugar de caos. Él odiaba el caos, siempre había sido así y ahora más que nunca.

Detrás de él los hermanos Shultz le seguían en silencio. Bajó una pequeña colina hacia una planicie donde restos de avión se esparcían y en medio de todo eso pudo distinguir el inconfundible color del largo cabello de sus sensei.

Corrió hacia ese lugar. En efecto era ella. Se encontraba inconsciente, pero viva, respiraba muy pausadamente pero lo hacía.

-sensei- la llamo sabía que no le respondería pero aun así dejo escapar las palabras, quito el cabello que ocultaba su rostro, tenía heridas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo pero en su frente se encontraba la peor de todas, el golpe debió ser muy fuerte, aun había sangre fresca.

-no la muevas-dijo Nelia a su lado- podría ser peor. No la muevas iré a buscar ayuda.

Y echo a correr.

Nnoitra se acercó y observo a la mujer en el piso cubierto de nieve, sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¡pero si es la mascota de Aizen! Ulquiorra ¿tú y ella…? Waa pensé que el rumor solo era eso.

Hideki ignoró el comentario, y regreso su atención a la chica.

-sensei- la llamo de nuevo.

-o-o-o-

Sensei…

_Orihime despertó, alguien la llamaba, lo sabía, la voz le era conocida aunque no sabía de dónde. Además esa misteriosa voz le decía sensei ¿por qué? ¿Tenía que ver con Arima Hideki? algo le decía que sí._

_-ahora tienes pesadillas- más que pregunta eso era una afirmación._

_Orihime giró el rostro violentamente sintiendo su corazón saltar, ¿desde cuándo Ulquiorra estaba ahí?_

_-no era una pesadilla._

_-¿no? gritaste: Arima Kun, con desesperación - dijo el espada sin cambiar los tonos de su voz- ¿quién es?_

_-no-no lo sé._

_Ulquiorra la miró en silencio. Después como si pensara que era caso perdido giró sobre sus talones._

_-Ulquiorra san- Orihime lo hizo detenerse-¿tú no sabes quién es Arima Hideki?_

_-yo pregunte eso_

_-es que siento que lo conozco, que es importante, pero no lo recuerdo, incluso creo que él es quien me dice sensei, pero…_

_-basta, no quiero oírlo. Tus problemas no me importan._

_Orihime hizo un puchero, suspiró y observo después al espada, él al sentir la insistente mirada regreso a su posición original, frente a ella._

_-mujer que…_

_-¿sabes? Aunque lo intentas no eres malo._

_Ulquiorra reflexiono un instante esas palabras incomprensibles y salidas de la nada._

_-dime, mujer ¿qué es ser bueno y qué es ser malo? ¿Cuándo se es uno y cuando otro?_

_-pues- Orihime pensó que las preguntas de Ulquiorra eran más difíciles que cualquier problema de matemáticas –por ejemplo, eres bueno cuando has hecho algo correcto y te sientes satisfecho por ello._

_-entonces si yo mató por orden de Aizen sama y me siento satisfecho por ello ¿soy bueno?_

_-nn-no…eso no es bondad… si lastimas a alguien estás haciendo algo malo._

_-tú quieres a tus amigo, aunque no entiendo el concepto, ¿cierto?_

_-si_

_-estas aquí para protegerlos ¿es eso algo correcto? ¿Algo bueno?_

_-si_

_-pero si ellos vinieran, tu sacrificio sería inútil, ya que ellos morirían, eso te lastimaría ¿cierto?_

_-si_

_-entonces ellos son malas personas, por lastimarte ¿o no? _

_-n-no Ulquiorra san si ellos vienen es porque algo nos une, porque existe amistad y eso pertenece al corazón._

_- y la amistad es…_

_-cuando los corazones laten al mismo ritmo_

_-¿están sincronizados?_

_-no precisamente es más complicado. No sé como explicártelo._

_-si no puedes explicarlo ¿cómo puedes asegurar que existe?_

_-…_

-o-o-o-

Arima Giselle y su esposo decidieron hablar a solas. En la sala de su casa se encontraban los dos amigos de su hijo acompañados de la maestra de deportes. Y estaban ahí para decirles que otra maestra, la de literatura, se encontraba en el avión que se accidento en Alemania, pero eso no era todo, el tema principal era que Hideki estaba allá y apreciaba mucho a su maestra.

Conocían además el carácter de su hijo que aunque por lo general no muestra interés especial por nada, cuando lo hace es hasta cierto punto obsesivo.

-¿Qué opinas?-dijo Giselle mirando a su esposo seriamente- ¿crees que esto es una emergencia?

-quizás sí- contesto él- el primer amor siempre es demasiado intenso.

-¿Primer amor? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-hablo de que yo también tuve la edad de Hideki y que yo también me enamore de una de mis maestras, era muy bonita y amable con todos. Pienso que algo así es lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué Hideki se enamoro de esa maestra?

-¿y por qué no? me dijiste que incluso vino a ayudarlo para su examen, para un chico que alguien sea tan amable y cálido. Bueno…quizás es solo un amor platónico.

Giselle se mordió el labio inferior. Y ella pensando que quizás había algo entre su hijo y Annette, no contó, ni siquiera imagino que algo así podía pasar.

-como sea- dijo su esposo cortando sus pensamientos- Hideki nos necesita, Annette no es suficiente apoyo.

Giselle asintió.

-y podemos llevarnos a esos dos, estoy segura que le levantaran el ánimo si pasa lo peor.

-Sí. Si pasa lo peor nuestro hijo estará muy triste, perder un amor de cualquier forma que esta sea siempre causa una herida profunda.

-o-o-o-

Enroscado en un pequeño e incomodo sillón del hospital Nnoitra observó a su hermana y a su ex compañero espada, sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Nelia miraba al chico con una especie de comprensión y ternura, solo eso le faltaba, no quería emparentar con Ulquiorra sería el infierno en vida.

Aunque pensándolo bien quizás solo era el dolor de estomago que nublaba su mente. Ulquiorra y esa humana tenían una relación este mundo. Eso era más que obvio. Que astuto había sido el cuarto espada en Hueco mundo, no solo llevo a esa mujer con él sino que la ató a su vida para siempre. Era de antología, pensar que ese espada frio e indolente fuera el único que en Hueco mundo sintió ese sentimiento pegajoso que es el amor…curioso, demasiado curioso.

Hideki levantó la vista y se topo con la de Nnoitra quien la desvió y lanzo un grito de desesperación.

-¿porqué estamos aquí? Ya trajimos a la humana ya vámonos, Nelia.

-no puede ser que seas de esa forma Víctor-dijo ella- es tu amigo tu deber es acompañarlo en los momentos difíciles.

-¡bah!

Los hermanos siguieron pelando siendo callados de vez en cuando por las enfermeras cuando su discusión los hacía levantar la voz de más. Hideki se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y preocupado. Sensei se encontraba inconsciente debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza el resto de las heridas no habían sido graves, pero si ella no despertaba en un par de días, quizás, como dijo el doctor, nunca lo haría.

Suspiró y sintió el sopor del cansancio inundar su cuerpo, lentamente y escuchando de fondo la pelea interminable, se quedo dormido.

-o-o-o-

_Era una duna de arena, blanca como la nieve, o quizás más. Era un desierto pálido iluminado solo por la Luna, Hideki miró a su alrededor, no había nada a kilómetros, solo él, la arena y la Luna._

_Algo en ese lugar parecía familiar pero al mismo tiempo le causaba escalofríos. Respiró el aire frio. Decidió caminar, aunque no sabía hacia donde prefirió hacerlo hacia lo que parecía el norte, aunque ninguna estrella se lo indicara, aunque no supiera la hora para atinar a la posición de la Luna, por instinto camino hacia lo que parecía el norte._

_Cuanto tiempo caminó, no lo supo, pero no estaba cansado. Y vio de pronto frente a él, un palacio de colosales dimensiones, de altas y blancas paredes. Había encontrado civilización, así que intentó acercarse pero algo lo detuvo, una especie de fuerza invisible lo repelía de aquel lugar. Parado y confuso observo aún a lo lejos aquel lugar. ¿y si gritaba alguien lo escucharía? Probablemente no ¿qué podía hacer?_

_Una figura apareció, oculta por las sombras del castillo Hideki no podía saber que era. Pero esa figura se dirigía hacia él con pasó tranquilo. Así que decidió aguardar, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y esperó._

_La figura poco a poco se fue aclarando se trataba de un hombre, vestía de blanco y su piel también era de ese mismo tono pálido, la única diferencia entre él y la arena de aquel desierto eran sus ojos verdes y unas líneas en sus mejillas semejantes a lagrimas del mismo color._

_El hombre se detuvo frente a Hideki, tenían la misma estatura y complexión, su cabello era negro y despeinado como el suyo con la única diferencia que él hombre tenía una especie de casco a la mitad ocultando parte del cabello. Además al igual que él permaneció observándole, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón tradicional japonés._

_-tu nombre-dijeron al mismo tiempo, con la misma voz, por increíble que pareciera._

_Se miraron acusadoramente, algo del otro les recordaba a sí mismos. Ninguno pronuncio palabra por un rato y después de la misma forma, al mismo tiempo, pero de manera que él otro pudo entender, contestaron._

_-Arima Hideki/Ulquiorra Cifer._

-o-o-o-

Annette abrió la puerta, se topo con Giselle, la madre de Hideki y no solo ella también el papá de Hideki y sus amigos. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-¿esta Hideki aquí?- Pregunto Giselle

-no, salió desde ayer en la tarde y no ha regresado.

-¿no te dijo a donde iba?

-no

Giselle se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿sabes si llevó su celular?

-ah, no…sí, si se lo llevó, aunque no sé para qué por aquí no hay señal.

-no creo que Hideki esté por aquí ahora- dijo el señor Arima- busquemos un lugar desde donde podamos llamarlo.

_-o-o-o-_

_Ambos al escuchar el nombre del otro tuvieron noción de quien se trataba. Se miraron en silencio, de los pies a la cabeza, sin moverse. Ninguno de los dos podía dar un paso más._

_-no eres humano-dijo por fin Hideki como conclusión a su observación._

_-y tú__ si lo eres- dijo Ulquiorra con el mismo timbre de voz- no perteneces a este lugar._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-Hueco mundo._

_Hideki recordó ese nombre en su plática anterior con Nnoitra. Entonces…_

_-¿Por qué no puedo pasar?-dijo señalando el castillo a espaldas de Ulquiorra_

_-ya te lo dije, no perteneces a este lugar_

_Se miraron de nuevo. El otro no les causaba ninguna emoción diferente, era como verse al espejo y encontrar ciertas diferencias físicas en uno, pero nada más._

_-si vienes por ella es mejor que te vayas- dijo Ulquiorra._

_-¿por ella? Te refieres a… ¿sensei está aquí?_

_-¿sensei? Sí, ella dijo que la llamabas así_

_Hideki sintió la necesidad de cruzar ese límite imaginario, quería ver a su sensei._

_-debo pasar_

_-no puedes._

_Silencio de nuevo. Eso era obvio, no podía. Pero lo deseaba._

_-Nnoitra dijo que é__ramos la misma persona- dijo Hideki mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él._

_-¿Nnoitra?...la misma persona ¿Quién y quien?_

_-tú y yo_

_-interesante._

_-si sensei está ahí quiero verla, si somos lo mismo entonces… debe haber alguna forma de que…_

_-no lo sé- Ulquiorra se dio cuenta que no tenía respuesta para ello, el humano frente a él no era como el resto, no era simple basura, quizás tenía razón y era él en forma humana. Eso sería lógico a su no-repulsión por ese tipo- lo pensaré._

_-Ulquiorra…_

_Un sonido extraño inundo el lugar Arima y Ulquiorra miraron a su alrededor intentando identificar el sonido. Y de pronto Hideki desapareció._

_Ulquiorra Cifer miró el punto donde antes había estado ese joven, giró sobre sus talones y regreso a Las noches._

-o-o-o-

Era su teléfono celular, su madre le llamaba, y le preguntaba donde estaba cuando acabo de decir la dirección del hospital terminó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en la pequeña mesita de centro de la sala de espera.

Lo habían despertado de un sueño raro. Conocía a Ulquiorra su otro yo…quizás. Aun no se tragaba la historia de Nnoitra. En fin…tal vez no tendría ese sueño de nuevo.

-o-o-o-

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la mujer, se acercó al inmenso sillón donde ella dormía y la observó._

_Arima Hideki ¿eh? Interesante. ¿Qué hacia ahí, en Hueco Mundo? Era humano de los pies a la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba demasiado familiar, demasiado soportable. Ese humano había dicho que eran la misma persona o al menos el mismo ser, Ulquiorra suponía que se refería a la misma alma. ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso posible? Si él era una entidad y Arima otra. Estaban disociados, cuerpos diferentes, historias diferentes._

_Orihime dormía y parecía que fuese lo fuese en su sueño pasaban cosas maravillosas, con suma curiosidad Ulquiorra se abstuvo de despertarla, quería observar aquel rostro que cambiaba al son de sueños agradables._

_Ella sonrió y suspiró al tiempo que cambiaba de posición en el sillón, de entre sus labios entre abiertos, Ulquiorra pudo distinguir claramente las palabras "Arima kun". _

_-mujer-la llamó, Orihime se limitó a girarse y seguir durmiendo-Mujer, MUJER_

_Orihime abrió los ojos y se incorporó al escuchar la voz del espada._

_-¡ah! ¡¿Qué pasa?_

_-no seas tan escandalosa_

_Impredeciblemente Ulquiorra se sentó a su lado en el sillón, Orihime se sonrojo y cambió su postura a una seria y educada._

_-¿qué soñabas?-preguntó el espada._

_-¿qué soñaba?_

_-no repitas mis palabras, solo contesta._

_Orihime trago saliva y miró a su interlocutor unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a las manos en su regazo._

_-con una playa-dijo- estaba ahí con…tigo_

_Ulquiorra giró su rostro para clavar su mirada en ella._

_-mentira-dijo- mencionaste a Arima_

_-pero eras tú- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos repentinamente_

_El espada mantuvo la mirada, y pudo leer que ella estaba segura de sus palabras, ¿era él pero le llamaba Arima kun? _

_-¿qué hacíamos en esa playa?_

_Orihime se sonrojo y no era un sonrojo suave que solo teñía sus mejillas de rosa, era un rojo encendido hasta sus orejas. La reacción fue interesante para el espada, aunque no supo cómo interpretarlo._

_-eso…no...eto…veras…estábamos…eto_

_Ante los balbuceos, Ulquiorra decidió cambiar la pregunta, no era tan importante que pasaba en ese sueño de todas maneras._

_-siempre que duermes ¿sueñas lo mismo?_

_-no- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- a veces estamos en una escuela, y soy tu maestra jeje, tu llevas un uniforme escolar, te pelas con tus compañeros y tienes amigos, ¡ah! Y una chica rubia te persigue, pero tú…permaneces a mi lado._

_Las últimas palabras casi fueron un susurro que a pesar de todo fue escuchado._

_-¿y soy igual que__ ahora?_

_-casi- dijo ella sonriendo-pero no hay mascara, ni hueco de hollow, ni marcas en tus mejillas, eres…_

_-humano._

_-sí_

_-¿y me llamo, Arima Hideki?_

_Orihime lo miró sorprendida y supo que así era, en sus sueños Ulquiorra se llamaba Arima Hideki. Y a su vez Ulquiorra comprendió que era lo que pasaba allí._

_-tú tampoco perteneces a este mundo, mujer_

-o-o-o-

Para cuando sus padres llegaron, ya era un nuevo día, sensei no había despertado y él no había dormido aguardando el momento en el que le permitieran verla. Sus padres entraron a la sala seguidos de Tamiya y Yamada. Sorprendido ligeramente por ver a sus amigos ahí.

Después de un pequeño saludo entre ellos y una rápida presentación de Nelia y Nnoitra que dormía en uno de los sillones más largos de la sala y aun así le colgaban los pies, sus padres lo llevaron a parte para hablar con él.

Hideki sabía, desde el momento que recibió aquella llamada, que sus padres iban porque temían que él hiciera algo estúpido, y si lo temían era porque sabían, sino todo, al menos si parte de su relación con su sensei. Así que aguardo a que ellos hablaran, era más fácil contestar las preguntas que explicarse a ciegas.

-hijo- empezó su padre serio e imperturbable como siempre- entendemos el aprecio hacía tu maestra y también el hecho de que estés aquí, pero quisiéramos que no llevaras esto demasiado lejos.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Hideki-Giselle posó suavemente su mano en el antebrazo de su hijo-debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Y de…suceder lo peor, debes mantener la calma y aceptar…

-no-dijo Hideki-aun si sucede no lo aceptaré.

-Hideki…entiendo que el primer amor es así, que es demasiado intenso e imprudente pero…- su padre suspiró antes de continuar- pero como los sueños llega a su fin.

Hideki miró a sus padres un par de segundos, alternativamente. ¿Primer amor, decían? Tenían razón era la primera vez que amaba a alguien, pero no era un sueño, no era algo que pudiera desvanecerse al abrir los ojos.

-no es un amor platónico si es lo que piensan.

-¿quieres decir- dijo Giselle apretando el brazo de su hijo bajo su mano- que ella te correspondía?

-sí.

-pero ella es tu maestra, es mayor que tú ¿cómo pudo…?

-madre

Hideki suspiró derrotado, al final si tendría que explicarse. Y de la mejor manera si no quería perjudicar a su sensei.

-no pueden culpar a sensei, yo fui quien la busco, quien insistió, ella siempre me rechazaba pero justo cuando iba a rendirme creí haber ganado su corazón- levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su padre quien permaneció estoico y tranquilo, eso le agradaba a Hideki tenía siempre la oportunidad de hablar hasta el final- antes de venir aquí peleamos, o algo así. Pero, yo iba a volver a Japón y ella venía a Alemania, la única razón que se me ocurre para ello es que deseábamos vernos. Y si sensei… si ella no despierta, no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo sé, pero una aparte de mi morirá, me quedare vacio.

_Vacio como un hollow._

-o-o-o-

Tamiya y Yamada permanecieron en la sala de espera. Yamada a momentos suspiraba tristemente, a su lado, Tamiya había descubierto con que recrearse la pupila, mientras veía a la chica que Hideki presentó como Nelia Shultz. La chica sintió su persistente mirada y bajó la revista que hasta ese momento leía, lo miró y Tamiya le sonrió de medio lado, su sonrisa más seductora, según él; no podía acercarse debido a la invisible barrera del idioma, pero una sonrisa lo dice todo ¿o no? Nelia se sonrojo, y ese era el efecto deseado por Tamiya.

Que lindas amigas siempre se conseguía Hideki y sin querer. Vaya mendigo suertudo. Para su sorpresa, Nelia se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a su lado, y para aumentar su sorpresa ella le hablo con un japonés fluido aunque con acento.

-así que eres amigo de Hideki

-sí-dio él sonriéndole-¿desde cuándo le conoces?

-desde ayer por la mañana- dijo ella y después señalo a su hermano despatarrado en el sillón- es amigo de mi hermano, aunque tampoco se desde cuándo.

Yamada rodo los ojos, y se giró para no ver a su amigo en planes de conquista. En qué momento se le ocurría, ¡vaya desconsiderado!

Nnoitra bostezó y miró a su alrededor, su hermana estaba con un tipo que ya había puesto su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Se incorporó molesto casi cayéndose del sillón y se acerco a ellos.

-¡oye tú! – le gritó- ¡¿qué diablos haces?

Tamiya miró al sujeto frente a él, maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué las chicas lindas tenían siempre hermanos molestos?

-¡cállate!- dijo Nelia a su lado- estas en un hospital.

-¡no me interesa! ¿Quién demonios eres?

-Por favor mantengamos la calma- se escucho la voz de Yamada a su lado.

Nnoitra se dio la vuelta lanzándole una mirada furica a quien había hablado y se quedo de piedra.

-A-Apo-Aporro- susurró, era sin duda el loco y afeminado científico de Hueco mundo, incluso llevaba el cabello del mismo tono rosado-esperaba no encontrarte de nuevo.

-tsk… estás loco ¿ne?- el tipo a lado de su hermana por fin había hablado.

Nnoitra lo miró de nuevo…con detenimiento…pero si era… de acuerdo, el color de cabello no era el mismo pero si el peinado y la mirada socarrona.

-Grimmjow…

-¿qué dices?- dijo Tamiya

-no le hagan caso, a veces se encuentra personas y dice que las conocía desde antes.

-Aporro, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra- susurró para sí Nnoitra sorprendido de ver tantos espadas reunidos en un solo lugar, vaya… al final e iba a resultar su plan de dominación mundial. Pero antes- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-son amigos de Hideki- le dijo su hermana- vinieron desde Japón.

-amigos… ¿ustedes?

-¿algún problema con eso? flaco- le dijo Tamiya poniéndose de pie, aunque aun así no podía igualar la estatura del chico

Nnoitra lo miró y echo a reír maniacamente.

-Grimmjow…jajaja…tú…amigo de… jajajaja Ulquiorra… jajaja no lo puedo creer jajaja

Tamiya y Yamada compartieron una mirada en la cual ambos estaban de acuerdo en que ese tipo estaba rematadamente loco.

-o-o-o-

_Ulquiorra salió de Las Noches, algo tenía seguro y era que ese lugar que ahora pisaba no tenía nada que ver con Hueco mundo, si bien eran dunas y dunas de arena blanca y la Luna permanecía estática en un cielo oscuro. No era Hueco mundo, al menos no el real._

_Las huellas que sus sandalias dejaban al hundirse en la arena eran barridas por un viento que no se percibía, lentamente y sin prisa alguna llegó al punto donde vio a Arima Hideki._

_Ese chico era él, era Ulquiorra o dicho de otra forma pero con el mismo significado, él era Arima Hideki, así de simple y sencillo, estaban disociados por culpa de la mujer que permanecía en el palacio a sus espaldas, y ese tampoco era Las Noches._

_Al llegar a ese punto de encuentro anterior Ulquiorra percibió que al igual que Arima él no podía dar un paso más allá, la barrera invisible lo repelía peor que cualquier tela de mosquitero. Se quedó ahí, aguardando. No tenía prisa alguna._

-o-o-o-

-¿qué haremos?

-¿con qué?

Giselle miró a su esposo desconcertada, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que su hijo estaba obsesionado con una mujer más grande que él?, ¿acaso…?

-si te refieres a los sentimientos de Hideki, nada podemos hacer, es obvio que prohibirle ver a su maestra tampoco podemos hacerlo- el señor Arima se sentó en la sala de espera mientras su esposa permaneció de pie, frente a ellos, los amigos de Hideki parecían estar sumergidos en una conversación que a momentos subía de tono- lo único que nos queda es esperar

-¿esperar?

-lo que vaya a suceder. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que ella despierte, y de ser así…probablemente Hideki se quede a su lado- Giselle frunció los labios nada convencida- tú la conoces ¿o no? cuando fue a ayudar a Hideki a estudiar.

-sí, pero ahora no estoy segura que estuvieran estudiando.

-pero en ese momento te pareció una chica agradable ¿o no?

-si- dijo Giselle asintiendo con la cabeza-pero…

-entonces déjalo así, tú misma lo dijiste el amor es imprudente e impredecible, tu y yo somos la prueba de ello. No podíamos esperar menos de nuestro hijo.

Giselle sonrió, recordando su propia historia de amor, nada fácil, a decir verdad.

-Giselle, somos sus padres, nuestro deber es velar por su felicidad, donde sea que esta se encuentre.

-¿sabes?-dijo ella mirándolo cariñosamente- acabo de recordar porque me case contigo.

El señor Arima se limitó a sonreír.

-o-o-o-

-¿puedes creerle a ese loco?- preguntó Tamiya sentándose a lado de Hideki suspirando, Yamada hizo lo mismo.

-no lo sé-dijo Hideki.

-espadas, hollows, todo resulta parecido a un manga shounen jeje

-lo mismo pensé, pero ahora…

-¿ahora que Hide chan?

Hideki suspiró.

-Sensei dijo que no podía estar conmigo porque amaba a un tal Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra habla de él y dice que soy yo. Y por más fantástico que resulte, de alguna forma me gustaría que fuese cierto.

-pero no puedes aceptar algo así- dijo Yamada- no tiene bases científicas.

-lo sé, no tiene explicación por ello no puedo aceptarlo.

Tamiya se rasco la barbilla, quería fumar pero en el hospital no podía.

-oye ¿y hasta que hora te dejaran verla?

-ni idea, al parecer esta noche no será.

-en ese caso hagamos que suceda.

-¿de qué hablas?

-dicen que las personas inconscientes pueden escucharnos- dijo Yamada- quizás si escucha tu voz Inoue sensei despierte.

-así que hagamos que la veas- dijo Tamiya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-o-o-o-

-¿de verdad funcionara?- dijo Tamiya levantando la ceja con escepticismo- ¡Yamada ni siquiera pareces mujer!

-cierra la boca y has tu parte- le dijo el chico de cabello rosa acomodándose el gorrito de enfermera.

-pero es que…

-mira si funciona te pintas el cabello jejeje

-¿pintarme?- Tamiya frunció el ceño y apretó los puños- ¿acaso soy tú, payaso? Ni creas que me pondré ese rosa apesto…

-está bien que sea azul.

-¿y si no funciona?

-mmmm… -Yamada lo pensó pero no se le ocurrió nada- no sé

-eso no es un buen trato- refunfuño Tamiya.

-¿Qué te parece si consigo todo los datos de Nel chan? Todos.

Tamiya frunció el ceño pensando, aun así no era un trato justo, en caso de perder, le daba curiosidad como se vería con el cabello azul.

-mejor aun, tú te rapas y me consigues los datos de Nelia

-bien- dijo ya harto, de todas formas no iba a fallar- ahora has tu parte.

-o-o-o-

Como lo supuso, el idioma no es ningún impedimento para conquistar chicas, distrayendo a las enfermeras del recibidor Tamiya hacía gala de todas sus habilidades con las mujeres. Mientras tanto Hideki logró colarse y buscar en los registros la habitación de sensei, después de todo era el único que sabía alemán. Cuando tuvo el número y ubicación salió de allí y le hizo una seña a su amigo que educadamente se despidió de las enfermeras algunas de las cuales casi le triplicaban la edad pero que parecían encantadas.

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Hideki.

-ahora es mi turno- dijo Yamada con un reluciente uniforme de enfermera

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?- le dijo Hideki señalando la vestimenta.

- de por ahí- dijo Yamada realizando una floritura con su mano, Tamiya de pronto tuvo la idea que el loco de su amigo llevaba es uniforme en su equipaje- Hide chan, sube a la camilla, yo me encargaré de que pases por los pasillos desapercibido.

Hideki miró a su amigo, de verdad que estaba loco, pero bueno… ya qué. Al menos lo intentarían.

-y tú, Tamiya…

-si ya sé, me encargo de los padres de Hideki, de verdad que no pareces mujer, y si lo pareces eres una muy fea.

-¡ah ya cállate!

-o-o-o-

Milagrosamente o increíblemente. Pasaron desapercibidos. Hideki pensó que confiaría más a menudo en los cálculos de Yamada, solo de vez en cuando.

La habitación de sensei estaba pintada de blanco y tenía una pequeña ventana por la cual se vislumbraba el cielo nocturno.

Ella se encontraba recostada en sabanas blancas su rostro estaba limpio, las heridas tenían sus respectivas curaciones. Pero permanecía dormida, en un mundo donde Hideki no podía alcanzarla.

Estirando la mano acerco una silla cercana a la cama de Orihime, y se sentó. La contempló por largo rato sin saber que decir. No tenía palabras, o más bien no podía encontrarlas, ¿para qué pronunciar palabras? Quizás nunca más escuchara aquella voz contestarle, quizás nunca volvería a ver sus ojos, quizás jamás sentiría de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo o volver a besarla. En ese contexto las palabras carecían de importancia.

Solo quería que despertara, solo eso. Tomo entre sus manos la de ella y la sostuvo así. Una antigua tristeza se removía, era incrédulo a perderla, incrédulo… si tan solo no le hubiera ido a buscar…si tan solo él no se hubiese marchado a Alemania… si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en ella, todo definitivamente sería inmensamente más sencillo.

En ese mundo donde sensei soñaba, él solo quería una cosa, porque él estaría en este lugar esperándola.

-vuelve.

-o-o-o-

_Ulquiorra vislumbro después un tiempo incontable, como su propia figura se dibujaba a lo lejos. Arima Hideki se aproximaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin prisa como el propio espada._

_Cuando estuvieron frente a frente por segunda ocasión, clavaron la mirada en él otro reconociéndose a regañadientes._

_-Arima Hideki_

_El chico se limito a mantener la mirada, no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar una vez más._

_-sensei, ¿cómo esta?_

_-supongo que bien. Pero no pertenece a este lugar, al igual que tu. Llévatela._

_-¿cómo? no puedo pasar- Hideki se mantuvo estoico ante las palabras frías, que le iba a hacer eran un tanto como las suyas-además ¿para que querías que ella se fuera, acaso no estás feliz de tenerla junto a ti?_

_-tonterías-dijo el espada sacando una de sus manos de su bolsillo y dejándola apoyada distraídamente en el mango de lo que parecía una katana, ¿Cómo había dicho Nnoitra que se llamaban? Ah sí…Zampaktou- ¿no te lo acabo de decir? Ella no pertenece a este lugar._

_-si quieres que me la lleve tráela- dijo Hideki de la misma forma autoritaria y fría._

_-aun si lo hiciera no puedo pasar tampoco. El lado en donde estas, es diferente a este, y no estoy seguro de que ella quiera marcharse._

_Hideki esbozó una sonrisa tenue pero que para el espada resulto abominable, considerando el hecho de que eran la misma cosa, ¿en forma humana era capaz de sonreír? Vaya._

_-¿por qué lo haría? ella te ama_

_-¿tú también puedes hablar de amor y eso sin saber qué es?_

_-claro que lo sé porque puedo sentirlo, es como un golpe o una herida- Hideki dejo escapar una mirada significativa a la katana en manos de Ulquiorra- como una pelea que sin importar el resultado debes pelear._

_Ulquiorra le miró, si comparaban al amor con una pelea podía entenderlo, de alguna forma._

_-pero si es tan doloroso ¿por qué los humanos se aferran a ese sentimiento?_

_-porque somos estúpidos._

_El espada concordó, definitivamente su otro yo era increíblemente soportable. _

_-Arima Hideki, la razón por la que estamos aquí es por culpa de esa mujer, hay algo que tenemos que aceptar. Si no ella nunca se marchará._

_-¿qué es lo que hay que aceptar?_

_Ulquiorra regreso su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Y miró seriamente al chico frente a él._

_-primeramente, la explicación por la que ninguno de los dos puede cruzar esa línea invisible es porque esta divide dos mundos_

_-Ulquiorra este lugar ¿de verdad es Hueco mundo?_

_-no. Yo soy parte de los sueños de la mujer, y tú eres parte de su realidad, eso es lo que es este lugar_

_-el límite entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad._

_El espada no hizo ningún gesto, que fácil era hablar con alguien inteligente._

_-estamos disociados y debido a que hay dos de nosotros ella no quiere marcharse por que para ella la realidad es el sueño y el sueño la realidad. Esta viviendo en un mundo al revés que le parece correcto. Si no estuviéramos disociados el estado original de su mente volvería._

_-lo que quieres decirme es que para que sensei vuelva, no debe haber dos de nosotros._

_-en ninguna parte del universo, en ninguna dimensión._

_- ¿y bien? ¿Crees que somos lo mismo?_

_- No lo creo, creer es estúpido, estoy seguro. Arima Hideki es obvio que no somos lo mismo en términos físicos. Eres un humano, yo un hollow pero compartimos la misma alma. _

_-si es así ¿significa que tu estas muerto?_

_-en términos prácticos, sí._

_Hideki y Ulquiorra compartieron una mirada de entendimiento._

_-si aceptamos ese hecho, podré__ pasar a ese mundo y traer a sensei de vuelta._

_-básicamente-contesto Ulquiorra aunque no era una pregunta._

_-y tú en términos prácticos no estarías muerto._

_-no del todo._

-o-o-o-

_La Luna estática de Hueco mundo, brillaba más que de costumbre. Ulquiorra no había ido a verla en mucho tiempo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Habrían ido sus amigos a rescatarla y Ulquiorra estaba peleando contra ellos? eso…ni siquiera quería pensarlo. _

_Orihime suspiró, y la habitación quedó en silencio. Solo murmullos del viento tras aquella alta ventana. Murmullos que parecían susurrar un "vuelve" que se perdía en ecos difusos._

_Ulquiorra Cifer, Arima Hideki ¿porque en su mente eran lo mismo? quisiera saberlo, pero nada se le ocurre. Piensa en sus amigos, en Tatsuki y Rukia, en Ichigo, Sado e Ishida piensa en todos y luego sin saber porque regresa a Ulquiorra o a Arima. Una y otra vez mezclándose en colores pálidos. No lo entiende pero quiere volver, aunque no sabe a dónde. Ni siquiera recuerda como llegar a su hogar._

"_Vuelve" susurró el viento una vez más._

-o-o-o-

_Hideki sabía exactamente hacia donde debían ir sus pasos, en aquel laberinto de pasillos todos iguales, inundados de escaleras peligrosamente apuntaladas. Sabía a dónde iba porque sus recuerdos como el antiguo cuarto espada estaban de vuelta. Él era Ulquiorra Cifer, él fue quien peleo contra Kurosaki Ichigo, fue quien termino convertido en cenizas, pero antes de marcharse había obtenido un nuevo corazón, aun en forma de hollow, un ser carente de ello y sin embargo él lo tuvo en la palma de su mano._

_En ese mundo él era justo como Orihime recordaba al espada, la misma imagen del pasado. _

_Cuando abrió la puerta Orihime se sobresalto._

_-Me asustaste- dijo- ¿no podrías entrar de otra forma o al menos tocar?_

_-no hay tiempo para eso- dijo él acercándose a ella_

_La cercanía del espada era demasiado, Orihime comenzó a asustarse ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y cuando menos lo esperaba Ulquiorra la abrazó. Dejándola completamente helada._

_-se acaba el tiempo, sensei- le susurró al oído._

_-¿sen-sei?_

_-tenemos que irnos, o ninguno de los dos saldrá, este mundo se derrumbara, la línea que lo separaba de la realidad se ha roto, debemos salir._

_-Ul-quiorra, no entiendo._

_Hideki se separó de ella y la miró a una distancia considerable, extendió su mano hacia ella._

_-ven conmigo- le dijo_

_Orihime le miró, en su mente remolinos de recuerdos se entre cruzaban, ahí estaba él extendiendo su mano como aquel día en que se convirtió en ceniza blanca, ahí estaba como aquel día en ese distante túnel pidiéndole o más bien ordenándole ir con él, pero…_

_-ven conmigo, sensei_

_- Arima Kun- susurró y tomo aquella mano que le era ofrecida_

_Y en ese momento la pintura de las paredes se deslizó liquida por las paredes volviéndolas incoloras mientras Hideki la jalaba al tiempo que corrían por los pasillos que comenzaban a derrumbarse, las escaleras que antes lo condujeron a ella pronto habían degenerado, buscando otras salidas corriendo contra el tiempo viendo todo perderse._

_Sus pies se hundieron en la arena blanca que comenzaba a hundirse junto con aquel palacio, corriendo hasta quedar sin aliento sin mirar atrás. La Luna brillo como nunca iluminando su camino, inundando el lugar de un color blanco asfixiante, el astro también moría, incendiándose. Incendiándolo todo._

Aun si caemos está bien, si lo hacemos tomados de las manos.

_-o-o-o-_

Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, la luz del Sol se filtraba por la ventana, amplificada por el reflejo de las blancas paredes, la habitación sobre iluminada era cegadora, casi quemaba la pupilas. Cerro lo ojos de nuevo y permaneció un segundo así para medio acostumbrase a aquella luz.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos distinguió a su lado con la mejilla apoyada en el colchón la cabellera negra de Hideki, quien se movió despertándose también, incorporándose y mirándola, el verde de sus ojos pareció más profundo que antes.

-sensei.

Orihime le sonrió, aquel sueño había sido larguísimo, pero encontrar su rostro al despertar era lo mejor de todo.

-Arima kun, perdóname- le dijo sabiendo que donde estaba era un hospital y que él seguramente había estado preocupado- yo no debí decirte que Ulquio…

-sensei no diga nada más, ya lo sé. Si quería alejarme de usted fue buena técnica, pero ya no podrá hacerlo. A propósito, sensei- dijo Hideki hincando los codos en el colchón y apoyando su rostro en sus manos- mis padres ya saben de lo nuestro.

-¡ah! ¡Arima kun!¿Por qué les dijiste?

-yo no lo hice… y de todas formas tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

-¿no están molestos?

-quizás.

Orihime le miró, ¿Cómo que quizás? Pequeño embustero, aun así no iba a reclamarle nada, suspiró.

-en ese lugar…pensé que no lograríamos salir.

-Sensei, en ese lugar yo era Ulquiorra Cifer, tenía algo que se llama sonido…

Orihime suspiro de nuevo, cierto, en aquel lugar… él fue por ella.

-siempre iras por mí, ¿verdad?

-siempre sensei, siempre le pediré que venga conmigo.

Permanecieron en silencio mirándose, ella se incorporó después de un momento.

-¿sucede algo, sensei?- dijo Hideki al verla sentarse en la cama-¿necesita algo?

Por toda respuesta ella se inclino y le besó suavemente, el beso fue devuelto de la misma forma dulce y amable.

-No- dijo Orihime sonriéndole- lo único que necesito, eres tú a mi lado.

-o-

_Para mantener tus ojos sonriendo_

_En esta noche donde las estrellas del crepúsculo son invisibles_

_Me envolveré a tu alrededor como los rayos del sol_

_Este es mi voto hacía ti, firme e inquebrantable_

_Si es un sueño, que lo sea_

_Mancha mi corazón de un brillante y desbordante amor._

_Yo siempre pienso en ti._

_-o-_

_

* * *

_

Wola! Esto, si, es el preludio del final, uno más…espero no haberlos confundido, quería que Hideki y Ulqui se encontraran, aunque en una situación un tanto extraña, espero también que se hayan divertido imaginando a Yamada vestido de enfermera tanto como yo lo hice, al final Grimmjow se pintará el cabello de azul, ahora si será él jeje. Y él porque me nació poner a este gatito conquistando a Nel, no lo sé, quizás deseaba molestar a Nnoitra jaja

Gracias nuevamente a todos por leer!

y tambien a E-kun quien dijo que fue el capitulo que más le gusto, me alegra que así haya sido, gracias por corregirme siempre!

ahora si me marcho

Nos vemos en el final…


	9. Solo hace falta ser uno

**Dieciocho años**

_Solo hace falta…ser uno_

El cálido sol de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana, afuera unos cuantos metros por debajo de esta, adolescentes de 15 a 18 años disfrutaban del preciado tiempo del receso, entregados a juegos de futbol, basquetbol o beisbol, otros tantos charlando amablemente, otros peleando o realizando alguna travesura, todos en diferentes actividades, pero todos ignorantes de aquello que acontecía dentro de esa ventana, por encima suyo solo a unos cuantos metros.

El beso que había comenzado como una caricia casual y normal entre ambos se convirtió en un intento de devorarse mutuamente. Un poco más de un año había pasado después de aquel accidente en las blancas regiones de Alemania. Ulquiorra y Arima se habían encontrado por fin y ambos habían traído al mundo mortal a Orihime.

Hideki la abrazo fuerte pegando el cuerpo de su maestra al suyo, evitando con ello que incluso una ráfaga de viento se atreviera a pasar entre ellos. Orihime se estremeció y a su vez se aferro a los hombros anchos y fuertes del hombre que amaba.

Olvidando de pronto donde se encontraban, sus cuerpos se buscaban como si quisieran fundirse, Hideki recostó a su sensei en el escritorio, presa de pronto de una increíble necesidad, apartándose de ella lo suficiente para mirarla, aquellos femeninos labios rojos parecían llamarlo como el néctar al colibrí, Orihime busco con sus manos la nunca del joven atrayéndolo a ella de nueva cuenta para fundirse en un beso.

Hideki se inclino hacia ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con una mano en el escritorio, mientras la otra buscaba a tientas más contacto con la piel de su sensei, lentamente su mano acaricio el voluptuoso y lindo pecho de Orihime por encima de la ropa descubriendo los pequeños botones de la blusa, que fueron desabrochados de la misma forma lenta.

Orihime se sobresalto cuando los dedos fríos de Hideki tocaron la piel de su esternón, recordando con ello de golpe, el lugar donde se encontraban, se incorporo, ganando con ello el desconcierto del chico que la miró confuso.

-sensei…

-Arima kun ¿qué haces? Estamos en la escuela

-no parecía importarle hace unos segundos, sensei

Orihime lo miro recuperando la compostura y abrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa sabiendo que la mirada atenta de Hideki seguía sus movimientos.

-¿te das cuenta de que alguno de tus compañeros podría entrar? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

-¿solo está molesta por eso?- Orihime vio es su rostro una leve sonrisa llena de malicia- lo que hice o empecé a hacer no es el problema ¿cierto?

Orihime enrojeció, Hideki se acerco un poco más.

-e-eso…es…- empezó ella, pero fue callada por un beso, solo que esta vez fue tranquilo y amable, dulce.

La puerta del salón se abrió, haciéndolos voltear. Tatsuki los miro divertida.

-¡hey Arima fuera de aquí!- le dijo a su alumno- ve con tus amigos.

Hideki la miro molesto pero eso no se noto en su rostro, impasible, e inamovible, pero después de unos segundos de discernimiento decidió obedecer y salir.

Cuando se quedaron solas Tatsuki le lanzó una mirada de conocimiento a su amiga, quien volvió a enrojecer.

-o-o-o-

-¡se lo has negado!

-no lo digas así… es solo que el accidente y eso… no sé, además siempre se le ocurre en lugares inapropiados.

-como digas, se lo has negado. Por dios Orihime ha pasado más de un año desde lo del accidente, entiendo que no quisieras hacer nada unos meses después del accidente pero… ¿qué, acaso no quieres?

-Tatsuki chan yo…pues…

- ¿que no quieres tener hijos?

-¿Qué?- la pregunta lanzada así de pronto la había desorientado.

-decías que querías tener muchos hijos ¿o no?

-s-si

- pues no puedes tenerlos si no empiezas a hacerlos.

Por tercera vez Orihime se sonrojo, esa Tatsuki y sus formas tan directas de decir las cosas.

-pe-pero Tatsuki chan, Arima kun solo tiene 17 años, no creo que tener hijos este en sus planes, al menos no ahora…

-¿tú que sabes? Además no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas con ese único propósito, ¿me entiendes?

Orihime cabeceo en señal de asentimiento.

-ese no es el problema.

-¿entonces qué?

-Arima kun aun es menor de edad

-¿eso es todo?

-sí y con eso es suficiente, pensé que estaba implícito.

-si es eso entonces ya no es ningún problema- dijo Tatsuki sonriendo maliciosa.

-¿cómo?

-¿acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Arima, y eso significa que ya es mayor de edad

-¡¿su cumpleaños?- como pudo olvidarlo ¡waaa! ¿Qué clase de novia se supone que era?

- es increíble lo despistada que eres.

-o-o-o-

Debía felicitar a Arima, pero ¿cómo? Qué vergüenza, se le había olvidado una fecha tan importante, ¿pero dónde diablos tenía la cabeza?

Atravesando los corredores de la escuela Orihime se recriminaba mentalmente aquel olvido, sin contar que no tenía ningún regalo que darle, de verdad a veces odiaba ser tan despistada.

Se asomó ligeramente al salón de Hideki, ahí estaba él rodeado de sus amigos y algunas chicas.

Yamada mantenía su tiente rosa en su cabello felizmente, mientras Tamiya tenía el suyo pintado de azul, al parecer le había gustado de esa forma, la primera vez que ella lo vio con ese nuevo aspecto se asustó, porque había reconocido a Grimmjow, otro despiste suyo… suspiró molesta consigo misma, se recargo en la pared, de forma que ninguno de sus alumnos la pudiera ver.

-nee, Hideki kun- dijo una de las chicas-hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-aa- dijo él aludido como respuesta.

-¡felicidades Hideki kun! –dijeron en unísono las tres chicas presentes.

El chico no respondió se limitó a desviar la vista hacia la puerta abierta del salón. Sabía quien estaba ahí. Después de recuperar sus recuerdos del pasado, también habían vuelto algunas otras cualidades, por ejemplo, su velocidad al correr se había duplicado y continuaba aumentando, sus sentidos se habían agudizado, en especial el de la vista, y además era capaz de sentir la energía de las personas, podía identificarlas por esa energía e incluso si se concentraba, podía sentir la energía de Nnoitra a kilómetros de distancia en Alemania.

Así que sabía que sensei estaba recargada en la pared escuchando todos los detalles de la conversación.

-¿y cómo vas a festejar Hideki kun?-dijo otra de las chicas

-¿sabían que Hide chan tiene novia?-dijo Yamada aburrido, adelantándose a las intenciones de las chicas. Las tres fruncieron el ceño algo molestas pero pronto se recuperaron.

-entonces Hideki kun, festejaras con ella.

-No en realidad.

Tamiya le miró extrañado, aburrido, al igual que Yamada, de la presencia de esas chicas.

-¿hablas en serio?- le preguntó

-sí, supongo que lo olvido- Orihime sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando escucho eso.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!- dijeron nuevamente al unísono las chicas-en ese caso salgamos a festejar Hideki kun.

-no es mala idea-dijo Tamiya

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le susurró Yamada molestó, él no quería ir con ellas.

-Hideki ya eres mayor de edad, puedes comprar bebidas- dijo Tamiya frotándose las manos

-sí, supongo

-y salir con nosotras-dijo el pequeño coro de chicas.

-supongo que también.

Rápido como un rayo, un gis cruzó la habitación y se estrelló en la blanca frente de Hideki dejando una pequeña marca roja en el lugar del impacto.

-¡waa!-gritó Yamada haciendo aspavientos-¿de dónde salió eso?

Hideki tomó el gis y lo giró entre sus dedos, él sabía de dónde había salido. Sintió el enojo de su sensei a través de su energía, que se desbordó cuando él acepto salir con ellas. Lo hizo a propósito, claro. Sonrió sutilmente, casi se podría decir que era la sombra de una sonrisa, pero reflejaba toda su intención.

-o-o-o-

Orihime dio la quinta vuela alrededor de la mesa de centro de su sala, eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, seguramente Hideki saldría con sus amigos, y…esas… bufó molesta, consigo, con ellas, con Hideki. Sobre todo con Hideki, ¿por qué había aceptado salir con ellas? ¿Por qué? Estaba bien que ella había olvidado su cumpleaños, el tan esperado cumpleaños. Se encamino a la cocina y observó el calendario. Molesta de nuevo se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

Ahí con un enorme círculo rojo rodeando el primero de diciembre estaba marcado el dichoso cumpleaños, ¿cómo no lo vio? ¡Waa! quiso golpear algo.

El timbre de su departamento resonó estridente. Aun enojada abrió la puerta de golpe. Hideki la miró seriamente.

-¿sucede algo, sensei?

_Si, si pasa, vas a sa__lir con otras chicas, eso pasa…_

-no, nada, Arima kun. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine por mi chamarra, la deje aquí el otro día. Voy a salir con mis amigos y hace frio ¿sabe? Estamos en invierno.

-¿con tus amigos?¿nada más?

Hideki no respondió, se adentró en el departamento en busca de su chamarra, Orihime cerró la puerta.

-Arima kun-dijo ella siguiéndolo hasta su habitación donde la chamarra descansaba doblada en el respaldo de una silla

-dígame, sensei- dijo tomando la prenda y girandose para mirarla.

-yo…mmmm…lo siento, soy muy despistada, pero… ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Hideki sonrió, suavemente. Y la abrazó con fuerza, ella correspondió y se sumergió en el frio cuello del muchacho.

-esperaba que lo dijera sensei- le susurro- por sobre todas las personas, esperaba que usted…

-lo siento Arima kun, de verdad.

-está bien.

Él deshizo el abrazo, le sonrió una vez más.

-bueno, sensei, ya me voy- dijo dando media vuelta y tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir de la habitación. Orihime quería pedirle que se quedara, pero no sabía como- por cierto…

Hideki busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una tiza blanca.

-dejo caer esto en mi frente, sensei.

Orihime se sonrojo, y tomo el gis avergonzada.

-me voy.

-¡Arima kun!- sus dedos se enrollaron en la tela de la playera que él llevaba-no…no…

Hideki se dio la vuelta, con sus dedos acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de su sensei haciendola levantar la vista.

-no te vayas, Hideki…

Él sonrió al escuchar por primera vez su nombre de pila en los labios de su sensei y se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

-o-o-o-

En un camino solo iluminado por la Luna, corría, no podía detenerse, era un caso de emergencia, tal que, ni siquiera hizo caso a la punzada en su costado.

Se barrió cuando llegó a su destinó y aporreo la puerta una y otra vez.

Ichigo bajo las escaleras desperezándose, no estaba dormido, pero desde hace horas se encontraba revisando el caso de algunos pacientes, abrió la puerta frunciendo el ceño molesto por la intromisión.

-¡Ichigo!

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ichigo, rápido…-dijo intentando controlar su respiración-Aizen…

-¿Aizen qué?

-se escapó- le dijo ella agarrándolo de la camisa y sacudiéndolo- Se escapó Ichigo, se escapó.

-¡¿eh?

-o-o-o-

La chamarra negra cayó al piso, liberando así las manos de Hideki, que se decidieron por abrazar la cintura de Orihime.

Dedicándose besos clandestinos a la luz de la Luna, caricias que exploran la piel ajena, que buscan el calor y la comprensión. Sus sentidos desbordantes que comienzan a fundirlos, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones sincronizados golpeando su pecho violentamente.

No hay miedo, no hay dolor, solo aquella sensación de completarse, de vivir la experiencia de ser uno por un momento. Nadie lo sabe, pero estos amantes se entregan por completo, sin poder controlar los sentimientos que se derraman sin intentar ser retenidos. Sus dedos que se entrelazan, sus labios se tocan, comparten miradas, comparten su amor.

Orihime se aferro a su espalda, una espalda firme y de hombros anchos y él a la fina y suave cintura de su sensei, cerrando el abrazó. Besándose con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación, combinación tan extraña como la pareja tan opuesta que eran ellos, pero aun así, perfecta.

El enigmático baile de los amantes aumenta a momentos su ritmo, explorando, descubriendo, encontrando aquello que los hace estremecerse. Palabras inconexas se desprenden de sus labios entreabiertos, su ensordecedor pulso los incendia por dentro.

Y de pronto todo se libera, el placer los ahoga, inundándolo todo, ella dice su nombre, fuerte y claro. Él también dice su nombre e Inoue sonríe.

Dijo su nombre… no mujer, no sensei, su nombre, Orihime.

-o-o-o-

Aquella incisión en el cielo se cerró, dos pares de sandalias mancillaron la arena blanca y lisa. Él respiró profundo y sonrió también. Las Noches lucía tal como le recordaba: un palacio, alto e imponente, tan imponente como él.

-un poco abandonado, quizás- dijo mientras comenzaba la marcha hacia ese lugar.

Los pasillos que volvió a recorrer estaban solitarios y llenos de polvo, pero ahí estaba ese enorme asiento que le servía de trono. De nuevo volvería a ocuparlo. Shinigamis estúpidos, ¿acaso pensaron que una simple cárcel podría detenerlo? Por favor… todo estaba pasando tal como lo quería. No estaba empezando de cero. Por supuesto que no. todo lo había predicho, es más este era su plan.

Dieciocho años habían pasado, poco más, poco menos, pero ahora venía un contraataque que nadie podría detener, ni siquiera Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dio media vuelta y siguió recorriendo sus dominios. ¿Escapar? Eso no fue escapar, fue más bien salir como si fuera su casa, para detenerlo, debieron haberlo matado, estúpidos Shinigamis, mediocres e ilusos.

Abrió aquella puerta, la sala, al igual que el resto del palacio lucía sola y polvorienta, tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y miró a su derecha, Grimmjow solía sentarse allí…y a la izquierda, Ulquiorra, su Espada más leal y capaz ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Bueno, no era tan importante, fuese lo fuese. Sonrió con confianza y seguridad, la verdadera pelea apenas comenzaba.

-Aizen taisho

-mmm…

-¿está bien?

-sí, solo estoy recordando.

-¿Taisho?

Se puso de pie y miró a la persona detrás de él, y le sonrió, su cómplice desde siempre, el único cómplice fiel e incondicional.

-Ahhh- dijo suspirando- pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Su mirada se ensombreció.

-aun hay memorias que tenemos que devolver, memorias esparcidas por todo el mundo- y luego miró hacia aquella sala de juntas de antaño- un ejército que recuperar.

-o-o-o-

Orihime despertó entre los brazos de Hideki, acurrucada en su pecho. Miró hacia la ventana, ahí como permanente testigo la Luna brillaba y mostraba su rostro.

Silenciosa espía que los acompañaba en todos los momentos decisivos entre ellos. Orihime abrazó a Hideki y él correspondió a la caricia, despertando lentamente.

Suspiró y enredo sus dedos en el largo cabello de Orihime.

-¿nee sensei?-Inoue frunció el ceño, se incorporó para pellizcar las mejillas de joven.

-Soy Orihime- le corrigió- Ori-hi-me

Hideki se sobo las mejillas y miró a su sensei, el verde de sus ojos de pronto era aun más intenso, a pesar de la escasa luz que proporcionaba la Luna.

-como sea- dijo haciendo bufar a Orihime- ¿sabe? Hemos sido un tanto irresponsables

-¿eh? ¿Irresponsables?

Hideki asintió con la cabeza, rodando y cambiando posiciones con ella dejando caer un poco de su peso sosteniéndose con una mano en el colchón.

-no usamos protección de ningún tipo.

Orihime enrojeció al tiempo que un vació de culpabilidad se expandía por su estomago que brinco con la sorpresa, ni siquiera había reparado en ello.

-¡ahh! Arima kun… ¿Qué? ¿Qué vamos…? ¿Qué voy a hacer si…? Arima kun.

Hideki pellizco suavemente la mejilla de Orihime imitando su gesto anterior.

-es Hideki, Hi-de-ki- dijo y después dejo un suave beso en su frente- y si pasa, no es algo que me preocupe, es más, por mi está bien

-pero solo tienes…

-Dieciocho años- termino él- y sé que soy muy joven pero si es con usted sensei es tal como debe ser, tarde o temprano así va a ser.

Orihime le sonrió y rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo.

Afuera la amenaza comienza a oscurecer el futuro, ya nada será igual.

Pero en este instante sumergida en un cielo estrellado, la Luna brilla, reflejando el amor eterno.

-o-

_Hoy otra vez la ciudad desértica espera la llegada de la noche_

_Y serenamente bajo la Luna comienza un banquete,_

_Voces de júbilo llenan la duna de arena…_

_La canción alcanza a la distancia a dos amantes…_

…_sus siluetas se desmoronan a lo lejos _

_Y ambos se convierten en arena._

-o-

* * *

Wola! Esto aunque no lo crean es el final de **Dieciocho años**, Ulqui cumplió dieciocho lo que tenía que pasar pasó jeje. Pero… todo queda abierto, ¿Aizen buscara a sus antiguas espadas? ¿habrá un chibi-ulqui en camino? …quizás…quizás escriba una nueva historia o una especie de continuación, no lo sé.

Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!

De verdad con el corazón en la mano se los agradezco.

Y por ultimo E-kun se lo H que eres, lo siento no estoy hecha para escribir momentos H explícitos, y ¿Qué es lo que sigue? Ya lo veremos. A ti también gracias por leer y corregirme.

Nos leemos en la próxima!

(Aun hay mucho Ulquihime en mi loco cerebro)

OWARI


End file.
